


Dear Daddy…

by panofaar



Series: My beloved Ollie and Bear - Letters, SMS, Emails and calls [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bit large age gap, Barry Allen is Sebastian Smythe, Barry Allen loves to write letters, Barry is still a teenager, Depression, Emails, F/M, Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oliver is the Arrow, SMS, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, calls, slightly Daddy Longlegs AU, there might be some OOCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Barry was orphaned at the age 11, and again at the age of 16. So he considers himself as a person born with a bad luck, when it comes to having a family. Being an orphan not just once, but twice. Even his current Foster Dad Joe got into an accident during a detective mission. Will his dream of becoming a brilliant CSI will shatter into dust? Or will he be saved by a mysterious benefactor?





	1. Alone once again

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote a story. I want to give my love to MindyMN in helping me and cheering me on this. Thank you so much! Because of you, my passion for writing returned once again. And check out her Second Looks story! It is very beautiful!

**June 14, 2011**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hello! How are you? What have you’ve been up to in the heavens? Is it cool in there? Do you sing and dance with the Angels? I have heard and read that, they love to sing in the heavens. I hope you do too. I always remember when we used to watch "I am singing in the rain", when I was 11. It makes me happy and makes me forget all the sadness and pain._  
  
_Mom, Dad.....I am so sorry if I haven't written sooner. A lot of things happened. It was like 5 days ago was my Graduation Day in Dalton as a Senior High School. I should be happy, because I am the batch Valedictorian and also I got the award as the best Warbler Captain of the year. But......I don't feel any happiness. I felt sadness and Pain._  
  
_I know that you are aware of the change of my name right? As Sebastian Garrick Smythe. But I know you also understand why I have to. Because, of my second parents - Antoine and Lilian Smythe. They were really nice and I love them so much as much as I love you both, please don’t feel jealous, okay? And Mom, I am glad that you have a cousin like Mama Lilian. You know Mama Lilian and Papa Antoine, is so very patient with me during my first year of staying with them. I am so glad of the kindness of their heart. Because they know I am still grieving….missing you both so much._

 _Mom, I am glad that Mama Lilian is as loving as you._  
  
_Dad, I am glad that Papa Antoine is as strong, brave and full of wisdom like you._  
  
_Bianca, also loved me as her older brother. And I love her too, as my younger Sister.(I even mastered the art of Sign Language to communicate with her, I love it). And I helped Mama and Papa take care of her. I love her so so much._  
  
_But I guess these 5 wonderful years, will just be a part of memory._  
  
_Again...._  
  
_I am all alone....._  
  
_Am I not really that lucky to have a family?_  
  
_Sometimes I question...._  
  
_Why?_  
  
_Don't I deserve to be happy again?_  
  
_I lost both of you 5 years ago and still, the person who did this is still out there....._

_Mom….Dad….what should I do? Here I am suffering from the Flu….I should be with them….I should have met you sooner. But I guess Death hates me….._

_I feel so alone…._

_I can’t take this…._

_Love and missing you so much,  
Your beautiful Boy Barry_

**_June 9, 2011_ **

“Good Morning dear parents, families, faculty members, trustees, and to Dalton Academy’s Batch of 2011. I am Edward Colins and as the Headmaster of this Academy.  I am here to introduce to you our Class Valedictorian of 2011 - Mr.Sebastian Smythe, Mr.Smythe is the son of Atty.Antoine Smythe and Lady Lilian Garrick-Smythe. He is also awarded this year’s Best Warbler Captain and Lacrosse Captain, he was also awarded for his exemplary performance in Science, Math and Technology by Harvard University and also by our current President of the United States. He is also the youngest student, on batch 2011 graduating at the age of 16. Ladies and gentlemen, let us give a warm round of applause to our Class Valedictorian Mr.Sebastian Garrick Smythe”.

Everyone, who is currently in attendance at the Senior High School Graduation gave their warm round of applause, as Dalton’s Batch 2011 Valedictorian stood in all his glory on the stage. With a big grin on his face, bright green eyes shining with so much proud, love and joy. There were also shouts that can be heard from the background “That’s our Captain! We live while were young! We love you Seb!” as the Warbler’s cheered with glee. _‘I love you too guys!_ ’ as Sebastian mouthed them a response from afar, with his cheeky grin and wink, accompanied by a playful thumbs up.

As Sebastian stood on the podium, silence covered the whole auditorium. And now he begins his speech.

“To Dalton’s Headmaster Colins, parents, family, fellow graduates, my Lacrosse Team and of course the Warblers, today is our special day! But before I started my speech as your Valedictorian, is it okay if I use Signed Language while delivering my speech?”. Sebastian, looked at everyone at the auditorium asking for their permission and when he looked at his Headmaster, he was given a Nod as approval. And he continued his speech.

“I guess I was given an approval then. Thank you! Okay Bianca, you can understand Big Brothers long speech now!” everyone laughs at his tone of enthusiasm. And Bianca smiled and made a sign language of _‘I love you Big Bro and Thank you’_ from afar and Sebastian gave her a grin and a big thumbs up.

“First, I am very thankful to our Alma Mater Dalton Academy, for helping us nurture our personality and gift for these past 3 years. I would like to thank our teachers and the administration for giving us a High Standard of Education, in which we can apply this on our daily lives and can benefit us on our future careers.

Let us also give our deep gratitude to our Families. They are our pillars, our strengths, they support us through our ups and downs. Mama, Papa and to my beloved little sister Bianca. I would never be here without you. And a special mention to my extended family Joe West, who is also like a Father to me and my best friend Iris, who is like an older sister to me. Thank you so much for putting up with me this past few years. I cannot do this without you too.

Finally, let us be thankful for each other. The friendship we have made these past few years will last for a lifetime. To the Warblers, thank you for putting up with me. And to the Lacrosse team, I know that I have been strict with you, but I love you guys and I appreciate everything that we have done together. This will be forever embedded in my mind and in my heart, but I know this is not the end, this is only the beginning. I know that we might have our separate ways, but we will still support and encourage each other even from afar.

Now, people have asked me if I have a hero in my life. Who is my inspiration in all of this besides my family, why am I fighting so hard to accomplish my every goal. You may laugh at it, but my hero is someone that everyone disapproves of. I know some of you know him as the Vigilante, Hood or even Arrow. But at the end of the day, he saves people from danger. Although his methods are not something we are approved of, I believe my Hero has his own reasons. And I think I am thankful for him being the Guardian Angel of his City.

To my Hero, you might think that you have darkness in your heart, but you don’t because there is a light within you and humanity. This also applies to all of us. We are heroes in our own different ways. We can make a difference, inspire others as long as we are dedicated, and committed to achieving our goals.

As I now end my speech, when we leave here today, celebrate what you have accomplished and look forward to a new and exciting adventure! As they say in French À la prochaine! Or in English Til we meet again!

Cheers and Congratulations Class of 2011!”

After Sebastian’s heartwarming speech, everyone in the Auditorium gave him a standing ovation.

The Graduation Day ended up very nice and very memorable to everyone. They took pictures with their friends, teachers, you will also see everyone hugging each other, crying too, since they will part ways. Sebastian ran towards his family giving them a tight and warm hug. “I give my Family a Bear hug! Come on Joe and Iris! You belong to my Bear Hug too!” They all hugged and laughed at each other.

As everyone makes their way to the limo, Antoine ruffles his son’s hair to show how proud he is of Sebastian’s achievements.

“Now, our Big Boy deserves a surprise!” Antoine, gives his son a tap on his shoulders.

“Really, Papa? New car? Motorcycle?” Sebastian, gives his Father a hopeful puppy look.

“Not in your dreams, young man! You are still 16 and no cars and motorcycles for you.” Lilian, gives both Father and Son a glare. “And you Antoine, stop spoiling your children”.

“Fine, fine. Blame Joe too he is spoiling our Sebby too. Look, he will give him a gun. How’s that sound Joe?”. Antoine gives Joe a pleading look just to agree with him.

“Well, I really want to give Bear a gun.” Joe laughs and agrees. “No Dad! You don’t!?!?! You gave me my own gun when I turned 18. So, unfair” Iris pouts and gives a disapproving look to her Dad. “Oh, Baby I was just kidding. Don’t worry Lilian, I won’t give Bear his own gun until he turns 18. Deal?” Joe gave Lilian a warm smile.

“Deal Joe” and both of them shakes hand.

Everyone laughed at the Gun topic as a gift for Sebastian.

After the laughter died down. Antoine, brought up again, his surprise for Sebastian. “Well son, this is our surprise for you”. He handed a sealed white envelope, when Sebastian opened it, he was stunned at what he read. “Seriously? A trip to Caribbean Islands? This is so cool! Thank you so much!”. Sebastian almost jumps in Glee inside the car much to everyone’s delight, even Bianca clapped her hands seeing her Big Brother in so much Joy. “Wow! I envy you Bear! When is the trip?” Iris asked.

“The trip will be on June 12, we will be spending 2 weeks vacation there.” Lilian, answered enthusiastically. “Sebby, deserves it after all, you know, having a full scholarship grant. And studying at an Ivy League School with a double major. Any parent will be so proud of that.” Lilian, proudly says and warmly hold his son's hand.

Both Joe and Iris, look at Sebastian with so much love, pride and joy. They are so happy on what is happening to Barry’s life, he deserves happiness after the tragedy that had traumatized the boy 5 years ago. They don’t want Barry to experience such loss again, they want him to smile and be truly happy again, for good. Barry is happy living as Sebastian Smythe, that is all what matters to them now.

After the family dinner celebration, both Joe and Iris returned to Central City promising Sebastian, that they will visit again. “You will always be Barry to us. I love you Bear. Don’t change” as Iris gave Barry a tight hug. “Of course, I will always be Barry Allen to you and Joe. I love you both.” Joe’s heart warmed upon seeing Barry and Iris interaction, he gave Barry a kiss on the temple and a side hug “I am so proud of you son”.

**_June 12, 2011_ **

The day has arrived for the Smythe family to go to their Caribbean Island trip. Unfortunately, Sebastian got a flu. So, he was forced to stay at home. The next thing he did was he opened his laptop and sent an email to Iris out of boredom.  
  
**_Date: June 12, 2011 - 10:10 am_**

Title: I am dying

Dear Iris,

I so hate myself right now, of all the days of getting a damn Flu. Why now???? Today, is our trip on the Caribbean Island and I am looking forward to it and now. Errrr…...please Flu go away! I hate you. I am left behind…..so unfair. They will leave in an hour and here I am brooding, sneezing, coughing and I have to deal with a tasteless cabbage soup. Oh, don’t get me wrong. I love Adriana’s cooking! I just can’t taste anything right now. Can I have Joe’s pasta? My tastebuds might activate, once I ate Joe’s pasta.

But Mama said, I can catch up with them in 3 days. I just have to follow Doctor’s orders. So, here I am writing to you. I feel so damn bored Iris. Please entertain me, will you?

And 3 days!?!? Still it is a huge difference. I can already do a lot of things in those 3 days.

I can’t give Bianca my sweet kisses. Am I too much of a doting Big Brother?

With Flu Hatred,  
Barry also known as Sebastian from the Little Mermaid

**_Date: June 12, 2011 - 12:05 pm_ **

Re: Title: I am dying

Hello Bear!

Oh, I am so sorry to hear that you have a flu! I am imagining you now, you are surrounded by thick blankets and you look like a Baby! How cute! Okay, I will not make fun of you now. Just follow Doctor’s orders and you’ll be fine, you will be good as new after 3 days. And come on, you still have like 11 days to enjoy the islands. Think about this, island or no island. So, don’t complain Barry. I envy you a lot, you know.

So, since you want to be entertained. I have a secret to tell you and you have to promise me not to tell Dad okay? He is going to kill me for this. Do you remember Detective Pretty Boy? Dad’s new detective partner in CCPD? You said he is hot. Boy, you got some taste. Guess what? He asked me out on a date in Jitters and I said YES. Don’t be jealous Barryyyy!

I love you with all my heart! And don’t worry too much on being a doting brother it is so cute, I am sure Bianca wouldn’t mind.

And drink lots of water and eat lots of food, and take your medicine!

Giving you with so much entertainment,  
Iris soon to be Detective Pretty Girl  
  
**_Date: June 12, 2011 - 7:04 pm_**

Re: re: Title: I am dying

Dear Traitor,

Yes, I am calling you traitor now. Because, you will have a date with Detective Pretty Boy, I should be the one in your shoes. I hate you now Iris. This is not entertainment, this is torture. And take note please? I was the one who called him “Detective Pretty Boy” first, what was his name again? And Joe will surely kill you. HA HA HA! BANG!

And now I decided that I will just go back to sleep and I will prepare myself to brood all day tomorrow.

Thank you so much for your uncool entertainment.

With so much Jealousy,  
Barry also known as Sebastian from the Little Mermaid, but will soon morph into Ursula

As Iris read Barry’s Email to her, she laughed so hard that Joe heard it from the living room. “Baby! Is everything okay? Come down now, dinner is ready.” Joe shouted from the living room. “I am okay Dad! Coming! I was just reading Barry’s Email. It is so funny!” As Iris descends from the stairs, she almost fell to it, because she can’t stop laughing. Joe asked what’s on the Email between the two. Iris, did not mention the whole conversation but she did informed her Dad about Barry’s Flu and his delayed travel to the Caribbean Islands. Joe felt bad for Barry and he asked Iris if they can call him. But Iris told her Dad that Barry is already sleeping by now.

After a delicious meal, which consists of Grandma Esther’s special pasta. Iris and Joe, sat on the couch talking about random things, while watching news on TV. Suddenly, a flash report was soon shown on the Screen.

 **_Star Flight Number PY679, crashes near the coast of Puerto Rico authorities are currently searching for any survivors_ **.

“Oh my God! Dad….that is the flight of Barry’s parents...oh my gosh…..Barry…” Iris cries on her Dad’s shoulders. “We need to go to Ohio Iris, Barry needs us”. The two immediately packed their belongings to go to Barry.

The next day, Iris and Joe arrived at the Smythe household.

“Good Morning Mr.Joe and Miss Iris, what brings you here?” Luca, the Smythe family’s butler greeted the two.

“Good Morning Luca, where is Sebastian?” Joe, inquired.

“Young Master is still in his bedroom resting, you can go to his room, I will prepare a nice lunch to the three of you.” Luca, guides them to Barry’s room and soon makes his leave to give them some privacy.

As Joe and Iris entered Barry’s room, they heard  muffled sobs under the comforters.

“Bear?” Iris moves to Barry’s bed. “Bear? Me and Dad are here.” Iris gave his dad a worried look and he is almost crying too.

“Son? We are here, can we….” as Joe removes the comforter, their heart shattered on what they saw. It was like the 11 year old Barry again, broken...lost….empty….

“Joe? Iris? Why?? I can’t….please...I saw it on the news…..this can’t be real...please tell me…..this is a nightmare? Isn’t it?” Barry tried to control his emotions, but he can’t anymore. He hugged both Joe and Iris and cried his heart out.

**_June 14, 2011_ **

Everything happened in a blur, Joe and Iris helped in asking for updates about the plane crash. Barry, is still suffering from his Flu and grieving silently from the loss of his second family alone in his room.

It was in the afternoon that Joe received the devastating news. Antoine, Lilian and Bianca’s Body were identified and they were badly burned due to crash. He has to informed Barry on what had happened.

**_June 19, 2011_ **

_Dear Papa, Mama and Bianca,_

_Hello. How are you? Have you guys met Mom and Dad there? Is it painful? I mean….I guess you didn’t felt any pain. When the plane crashed. I am so silly to ask this._

_Here I am sitting in front of you, but this isn’t you. You are not a Gravestone. I am so sorry if I can’t look at you in those caskets. I want my memory of what you looked like, when you were still alive. The last thing I remember was how Grumpy Papa’s face is, despite his almost Santa Claus beard I could still see his shining Blue-green eyes, his wrinkles, his deep voice and his laugh. I can still remember Mama’s elegant beauty, you remind me of Mom. Kind green eyes, those soft red hair, beautiful singing voice, sometimes I thought that my Mama is Nicole Kidman but with green eyes though. I miss my little sister, she is an epitome of simplicity despite her young age. Bianca, you remind me of Goldilocks sometimes. We just have to find your three Bears._

_I miss the three of you so much….._

_Here I am sitting in front of you, but this isn’t you…._

_Crying my heart out…_

_Soaking in the rain…._

_I loathe that Flu so much….I should be with you..._

_Sometimes, I think if I just jump somewhere to join you….but I know you will just kicked me out in there...._

_But I’m scared…_

_I don’t know what to do….._

_Please tell me…._

_I miss you so much….._

_I am all alone…._

_I feel so empty_

_Again..._

_Missing you so badly,  
_ _Your Sebastian_


	2. Darkness and New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter! If the spacing is a bit weird, I apologise in advance because I just posted this chapter using my mobile device

**August 15, 2011**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Bianca,_

_Hello. Are you having a tea party in heaven? Are you singing too? Dancing? I hope you do._

_Mom….Dad, are you having a good conversation with Mama and Papa? Oh, by the way they will teach you how to use Sign Language so that you can talk to Bianca too. They might also tell you how my self confidence in Dalton is immeasurable. But I think you already know it, because I know you always watch over me._

_Mom, Bianca loves the story about the Dinosaur that you used to read to me before I sleep._

_It’s been 5 years, but your voice is still crystal clear to me, every time I read the story to lil’ sis. I mimic how you read it, although I have to do some sign language so that she could understand me and it works. I miss your kisses too, same as Dad’s. I miss Dad calling me slugger._

_Mama, Papa, and my lil sis - it’s been 2 months. I miss you terribly. So much._

_Today, I am in my childhood bedroom in the West Home. Joe is my Foster Father now and Iris is my foster Sister. And by the way, Iris has a boyfriend now his name is Eddie Thawne - he is Joe’s partner in CCPD. He is also part of the family now. I have a crush on him before, but I now see him as a Big Brother._

_They are so kind to me, so patient with me, that sometimes I don’t deserve it. Because, I can’t force myself to have my real smile and laugh. I smile but I know that they are aware that it is only forced. I can see it on Joe’s and Iris eyes, they are sad because of me and I hate it._

_But, I can’t help feeling like this. The Darkness is eating me up. I can’t get out. It is so hard._

_Mama…..Papa….I am so sorry. I did everything in my power to save the Smythe estate, but it was taken by the Government, they said that we owe them a lot and so is your stocks from big companies, they are gone too. I don’t know what it is or what happened. Joe helped too in saving our house and investigating the anomalies. Even our family lawyer said that….._

_Nothing is left…._

_Our memories are there…._

_I want to save it and I don’t really care about the money…..anymore..._

_I feel sorry for our Butler Luca and our Chef Adriana, they cried and hugged me so tight. “Be a good boy young master”_

_Can I just wish for my family to come back to me?_

_Please be back…..everyone…._

_I promise I will visit all of you soon. I am preparing for something big..._

_And I hope you like the new Mausoleum with the name engraved outside - Allen & Smythe. I decided that the design will be roman inspired, I also put pictures of you. So that people would never forget how beautiful my family is. _

_I will go to bed soon…._

_I am so sad…..I really really miss you guys…._

_Sleep is my only friend…._

_It makes me dream of you…_

_I love you..._

_With so much sadness and badly misses you,  
_ _Your Bear_

_P.S. I decided to use Bear now, because that’s what you love to call me._

 

**March 18, 2006**

_Newspaper Headline:_

**Dr.Henry Allen and wife Nora, found dead at their home**

Famous Doctor Henry Allen and his wife Nora, was found dead on their home earlier at 2 am. The cause of their deaths was a stab in their chests. Leaving their 11 years old son Barry Allen, orphaned.

According to investigations lead by Detective Joe West, Barry saw a man in yellow lightning that is trying to kill his parents. “It was like a whirlwind of lightning surrounding Mom and Dad, there was a man in it with scary red eyes, they told me to run. But I couldn’t, I was so scared. The next thing I knew I was a feet away at our home.” - the boy stated. The authorities, however didn’t give any final words for this matter. The case remains unsolved.

 

**April 30,2006**

_To my Mom and Dad,_

_Why did you leave me alone? Where are you? I am so scared. I can’t sleep even if I hug my stuff toy Tigger or even if Iris sings me a lullaby. It is still different. Mom, please sing a lullaby to me….please?_

_You said when I write to you, you will come back. You and Dad will come back, right? You promised._

_I love Joe and Iris, but it is still different._

_They don’t believe me that I saw a man in yellow. Joe, brought me to a Doctor. I am not sick. I am not lying. I saw him. I am so scared._

_Now, I am hiding at the side of the stairs. I am hearing Joe talking to Uncle Antoine and Auntie Lilian, they want to take me away and change my name too. I dun wanna….._

_I will wait for you. I am just here at Joe’s house._

_Please pick me up._

_Love,_

_Barry_

 

 **August 30, 2011**  

_Dear Joe and Iris,_

_I want to thank you for everything that you have done to me. I am so grateful for it. Sometimes, I don’t think I deserve your unconditional love. You see, I am so broken now. I feel so lost and empty._

_Please don’t think that you were not able to fill the void in my heart, because you both do._

_It’s just that I felt guilty every time I see your eyes sad because of me. I don’t want you to think that I didn’t appreciate all the efforts and care that you are giving me. Maybe, I am just getting tired of losing so much people in my life. And I don’t want to lose you both. I don’t want something bad that will happen to both of you. I don’t want my bad luck affect you._

_That is why I have come to this decision to go somewhere, to remove my bad luck forever. Somewhere peaceful and quiet._

_I love you Joe and Iris so so much._

_Love,  
_ _Your son and brother Barry_

_P.S. Eddie, don’t you dare hurt my sister and I will hunt you down._

 

 **To: Dad  
** **Fr: Iris**

 **Iris** (11:34 am): _Dad, me and Eddie will go to Holy Trinity Cemetery. Barry left a letter and he left the house. He said goodbye, but he never brought his things. I hope he won’t do something stupid._

 **Dad** (11:37 am): _Okay Baby give me a call please once you find him._

 **Iris** (11:39 am): _I will Dad. I will. I am so anxious right now. Oh God._

 

**12:30 pm**

**********Incoming Call Iris***********

“Hello Iris, have you found him?” Joe answered anxiously.

“Dad! Oh my god. Oh my god. *sobs* me and Eddie are on our way to Central City Hospital…..*sobs* Daddy...Barr...yy...he….he slashed his left wrist…..too much blood….he...he...looks so pale….he lost too much…..*sobs*...I am putting pressure now……*continues crying*

"I will be there Baby, just hold on for Barry and calm down.”

***********Call ended at 12:35 pm*********

As Joe ended the call from Iris, he felt that his world stopped, like he was submerged in a cold water with ice. He sat down in his chair, and he was absorbing what had happened to his Foster Son.

He never thought that Barry planned to end his own life.

He knows Barry is suffering from depression, the boy even neglected eating this past two months, the boy looks pale and thin. He knows Barry’s fake smiles. He should have seen this sooner, he should have asked for professional help. But this is not the time to blame himself.

He has to be strong for Barry.

He will be Barry’s pillar of strength. And he will do everything in his power to protect his boy.

He will never fail Henry, Nora, Antoine, Lilian and Bianca.

Joe stood up and rushed to Central City General Hospital.

As Joe arrived at the Hospital he instantly saw Iris and Eddie. His daughter looked like a mess. She ran towards Joe and hugged him so tightly. Sobbing. “What happened?” although Joe knows, he still wants to hear every detail in person.

“When me and Iris went to your house to bring Barry his lunch, we saw his letter saying goodbye. Iris knew something was wrong and her hunch is correct, Barry went to his Family’s Mausoleum. When we arrive there we saw Barry unconscious, his left wrist is bleeding so much. He also has cuts in almost his whole arm. His breathing is shallow, his pulse is weak and he looks so pale. I carried him to the car, while Iris puts pressure on his wound on the backseat. By the way Joe, here is Barry’s Letter and he is currently at the Emergency Room.” after Eddie explained everything he handed the Letter to Joe.

An hour later, the Doctor who attended to Barry got out of the Emergency Room.”Are you Mr.Allen’s guardian?” He eyed both Joe and Eddie.

“I am his Foster Father. How is he Doctor?”. Joe asked anxiously, still holding Iris in his arms.

“Your son suffered in hypovolemic shock, he lost too much blood. And he is also malnourished. We were able to stabilize him, he will be transferred to a private room.” the Doctor explained.

“Thank you so much Doctor. Come on Baby, let’s go to Barry.” Iris nodded and Eddie also followed.

When they entered Barry’s Room, they can hear the beeping sounds which monitors Barry’s vitals. An IV and blood bag has been administered to Barry, he is also breathing through a Nasal Cannula. He looks so pale, his whole left arm has been covered with bandage. He looks so thin, so fragile. There were also bags in his eyes. His cheeks are almost hollow. Joe and Iris, cried at the sight of Barry.

They approached Barry’s bed and they hold his hand. And at the same time Joe reads Barry’s letter. The three of them seek solace in Barry’s room, praying that Barry will be okay.

**September 3,2011**

“Dad, it’s been 3 days you barely eat or sleep, you can go home to change and take a nap. I will take it from here.” Iris looks at his Father with deep concern.

“I will, when Barry wakes up.” Upon Joe’s statement. Barry slowly opened his eyes.

“Barry you’re awake! Dad I will call the Doctor.” Iris exclaimed.

“Wa...ter…..Joe? What…..hap...pened?.” Barry asked in a confused tone.

“Son, please don’t do it again. We almost lost you.” Joe helped Barry to get up to, so that he can drink his water.

After Barry drank his water, he was now aware on where he is and it hit him, he knew what he did the days prior. He looked at Joe with so much regret and tears in his eyes. “Joe, I am so sorry…..please forgive me….forgive me please?" Joe's heart crushed at hearing how Barry pleads for his forgiveness, it reminds him of the 11 years old version of the boy.

“I forgive you. I love you Son." Joe gave Barry a warm hug.

“I love you too Joe. Sorry for making you and Iris worry. I regretted everything. Promise, I will never do it again.” Barry sobs after saying those words to Joe.

After the Doctor checked on Barry, he can stay at the hospital within a week and he can be discharged, much to Joe and Iris relief.

**September 14, 2011**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_I am so sorry for what I did. I know how horrible it is, I deeply regret it. I feel so ashamed. And I know, how much you nagged at me, I heard all of you during my long sleep. Kicking me out to wherever you are._

_I am out of the hospital now as you can see. I am grateful for Joe and Iris support. Don’t worry I will seek professional help. I will get through this. Although, these wounds in my arms will turn into scars. This will be a reminder of the old me._

_Joe also said that because I was not able to make it on time for University and my scholarship were cancelled due to my emoness and stupidity(sorry I just lost my drive and motivation, you know the reason why), he will support me on my schooling. Don't worry about your genius son I can catch up to them. But, I need to heal first, mentally, emotionally and physically - I need to eat lots of food of course, I am still 16 years old and I am still growing._

_Since, I don’t want to be a burden to Iris and Joe, I might do some part time job. I will use my talent on that. Don’t want to waste my Warbler singing voice._

_And Mama and Papa, I decided to use my birth name Bartholomew Henry Allen. But I can still use Sebastian Smythe, when it is needed. I just don’t want to run away to my painful past anymore._

_Mom and Dad, I will still catch that person. I promise you._

_To be honest I feel so light now._

_I can smile...I feel so happy!_

_Like a burden has been lifted on my shoulders…_

_Just watched over me, okay? Always! Invisible pinky swear!_

_And I realize it now, I still have a family. I have Joe, Iris and Eddie._

_I am not alone anymore. Because, I now know that all of you lives in my heart forever, together with these wonderful memories that will always makes me smile. Your lives might have ended not the way we wanted to, but I know you want me to be happy._

_I promise that I will live my life to the fullest._

_I decided too that I will make new memories with my family - Joe, Iris and Eddie, and the people that I will be meeting in the future._

_I hope you love the Flowers I brought to you._

_It’s called Daffodil._

_It means_ **_New beginnings_ ** _._

_I love you all!_

_With all the smiles and love,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can message me and follow me on my tumblr - darknessyuu
> 
> On the next chapter we might catch a glimpse of Oliver Queen, perhaps?XD


	3. Miracle and Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter! Again, I still apologize for the weird spacing. I post this story using my mobile device.

**November 17, 2011**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_It’s been 2 ½ months, since I made that stupidity of killing myself. Don’t worry I am fine now, I just have scars on my left wrist and arm and my therapy is getting better. The Doctor who helped me was the same Doctor when I was 11, she is a nice old lady. Her name is Dr.Emma Roberts, sometimes she reminds me of Meryl Streep. Funny right? She just laughed at it and call me Silly Boy._

_I also enjoy trick-or-treat, I am a zombie and Iris is a witch. I enjoyed giving sweets to kids. Bianca, I know you love sweets. Too much sweets though, results to cavities! So let’s brush our teeth._

_Everything is going steady, I gained weight. And my cheeks as Iris would say - “Your cheeks is turning into a Baby’s cheeks” - and she will pinched it. It hurts, but if I made Iris smile because of that gesture, then I don’t care about the pain of her pinching. Eddie, helped me to do a bit of workouts every weekends. You see, I have a bit of ABS now and muscles on my arms and legs. Don’t worry I am not planning to have a body like Hulk Hogan. Neverrrr...... You know sometimes, Eddie would joke like “For a guy like you, your built is different. You have a bit of a curve like a girl.” Honestly, I don’t know if how would I react to that, should I take it as a compliment? But I am glad of Eddie’s workout regimens every weekends and his brotherly advice. I can feel that my vigor is really returning, like what I used to when I was the Captain of Lacrosse. We also talk a lot about some shows and ways to tease Iris. Hahaha!_

_Since I missed University, me and Joe both agreed that I can go next year. He wants me to be 100 percent okay. I am really okay now. But, I understand Joe. He is just worried. Maybe, graduating at a very young age has it’s perk after all, don’t you think? I can have a year's worth of vacation! Oh, please don’t worry that I will slack off. I will not. Pinky swear!_

_Remember when I told you guys that I might do a part-time job? Since I am still 16 Joe made arrangements like legalities and stuffs so I can work in minimal hours. Iris, helped me out to find one and I was lucky enough to be a singer at Jitter’s. Thanks to Iris friend who is the manager and owner of the cafe. Isn’t that great? I will sing there every weekends for 2 hours. My talents will not be gone to waste. To be honest I missed singing and dancing, makes me miss the warblers so much. I wonder what they were doing though, might be busy with college life. And by the way I will also assist in ASL schools for children every weekdays._

_I am also doing a self-study in cooking! Youtube helps a lot. That’s why when Joe goes home, he doesn’t have to worry about dinner or even lunch and snacks. There is always food at home. Iris, sometimes jokes that I can be a good househusband in the future. Who knows? If I get married to a Billionaire, I might really turned into a househusband! I still also pester Joe to teach me Grandma Esther’s special. But, he still refuses to teach it to me. It is fine. I understand. I give-up. I might just brood._

_I am also so happy today, because I went to CCPD. I saw their CSI Lab! It is so cool! I am imagining myself working there in the future. Investigating crime scenes, working on a very hard case and the impossible! I also met Joe’s Captain and Boss. He is a nice guy! His name is David Singh. I hope he will be my Boss in the future and it is my ultimate dream to work as a CSI._

_I will mostly be busy this coming months! And christmas is a month and a half away. I need to save lots of cash._

_I will be writing to you soon!_

_With so much Energy,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

_P.S. November is also my last month of therapy, since I am a good boy. Yay!_

**November 26, 2011**

**6:30 pm**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_A_ _nd I wrote sooner, perhaps? I just missed writing to you guys. And hey, what is your current activity in heaven, if I may ask? Never ending tea parties? Unlimited bread? Pasta? Ohhh...thinking of too much food right now, makes my stomach growl._

_I am currently in Jitters by the way and my performance will start soon! I am wearing a plaid red polo, a dark fitted jeans and a converse care of Iris. She is also here with her friends to support me! I am planning to sing Runaway with me, Live while we’re young, or it might depend on the request from the patrons. Cheer for me, okay?_

_I will be back later!_

**8:00 pm**

_Wow! I can’t believe I did it! The people at Jitters loves my singing and dancing so much! I am in pure bliss! Iris even shouted - “He is my brother! He is talented like me!”. When I went down the stage, she hugged me so tight. She told me she miss my performances as a Warbler, because every time I stepped into the stage my confidence is immeasurable. When I performed earlier, I am imagining that Mama and Mom will sing with me, Papa will play the Piano and Dad and Bianca will cheer from the audience. It is a great feeling._

_Ugh, I need to pause writing again. Iris and her friends are pestering me. And oh by the way there are girls asking for my number. I don’t have a mobile phone. And I am not interested in them. I trust that Iris will take care of them. She said the she is my talent manager to those girls. Isn’t that funny?_

**8:47 pm**

_Me and Iris decided it is time to go home, but Iris received a call from CCPD. Joe was shot! No! This can’t be happening. We need to rush at Central City General Hospital._

_I will write again soon._

_I am so worried._

_I hope Joe is okay._

_Just kicked him out! Like what you did to me? Okay? I just can’t afford to lose another family._

_Dying of too much worry,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

Barry and Iris rushed to the Hospital as soon as they received the call from CCPD. They found Eddie sitting in the waiting area, he is covered with Cuts, Bruises and his right arm is covered with bandages and it is currently in an arm sling. Iris rushed to Eddie’s side and asked him what happened. “I am so sorry Babe, I was too careless. This should not have happened to Joe, it should have been me.”. Eddie almost cried at Iris shoulders. “Bro,what happened? Are you currently on a mission?” Barry asked worriedly.

“Yes, we are investigating some drug deal near the barn. Then someone attacked us, that shot was supposed to be aimed at me, but Joe jumped-in and he was shot at the back. Jesus, I am so sorry Barry….Iris…this shouldn’t have happened.” as Eddie told both Iris and Barry on what had happened, his tears was nonstop.

Barry sat beside Eddie on his left side and puts his hand on his shoulder to give comfort.”Eddie, don’t blame yourself please. It’s nobody’s fault. It isn’t your fault. Joe, will be okay.” Iris on the right side cried too and gave Eddie a kiss on his cheeks and she puts her head on his shoulder.

They waited for 4 hours, while Joe is being treated in the Emergency Room. Barry prayed to the heavens that Joe is going to be okay. He will be strong for both Joe and Iris. He will never lose his Foster Father.

After a successful operation, Joe was brought into the ICU. He is now stable and he needs time to rest and heal. The doctor informed them that the bullet hit a vital part of his spine, and this might result to paralysis. They will know more of it, once Joe regains his consciousness.

**November 28, 2011**

“Bear, go home. Take a shower, eat and nap. It’s been 2 days. I will take it from here.” Iris looks at Barry with deep concern.

“I can’t. I want to make sure that Joe is going to be okay. How can I sleep properly? I am worried you know. I want to be here when he wakes up.” Barry answered tiredly, while scratching his eyes.

“I know Barry. I am worried too. You know this is Déjà vu.” Iris giggled a bit.

“Déjà vu? What’s so funny?”. Barry raised his eyebrows.

“Because Dad is like this too, when you are admitted in the Hospital. He said that he won’t go home, until you wake up. Funny thing is I also said the same thing to him, to you….”. Barry was astonished as Iris told him about her Déjà vu.

Both laughed as they release their tension and stress these past few days.

“Can I join at your laughter? It seems fun. And can I have some water?” Joe grunted as he tried to get up on his hospital bed.

“Dad!”

“Joe!”

Both Iris and Barry rushed to Joe's side, they felt relieved upon seeing that Joe is awake.

**December 16, 2011**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_It is already Christmas Month!_

_Sorry, if you have to wait like 2 weeks for another letter. But I know you understand why._

_And thank you for kicking out Joe to the place wherever you are. I feel happy. I didn’t lose Joe._

_But I feel sad too, because Joe is currently paralyzed. You see the bullet hit a certain part of his back wherein his mobility got affected. As I am writing to you, I am at Joe’s room. I am taking care of him, he is resting. And I always help him on his wheelchair, but according to Joe he can feel some part of his legs. There is still hope._

_Joe stayed at the hospital for 2 weeks, he underwent Physical Therapy. Me and Iris felt relief, that his paralysis is not permanent and it can still be healed through time and Joe's determination. He can still go back to CCPD. We just have to go religiously at the hospital for Joe’s PT, on the succeeding months._

_Eddie, still blames himself for how many weeks on what had happened to Joe. But Joe reassured him that everything is going to be okay, he will be okay and will be back in the field soon._ _Eddie is also on leave to heal._

_Despite what happened to Joe and Eddie. Me and Iris are still thankful that they are okay, alive and breathing._

_By the way, if you can see the West’s house right now, it is wonderfully decorated with Christmas Tree, Christmas Lights, garlands and I made some christmas decoration which looks like Me, Iris, Joe and Eddie. I used clay and paint to create them. In japanese it is called chibi versions of us. When Joe saw it, he laughed at it. Because, I still act like a kid when it comes to Christmas. Who doesn’t want Christmas, right? I still remember how we used to Celebrate Christmas, we usually celebrate it in France, right? Mama and Papa?_

_We used to watch Disney Movies during Christmas Eve too, right? Mom and Dad?_

_Maybe, I can ask Joe, Iris and Eddie for a movie night on Christmas Eve._

_And I have a hunch. Joe, might be forced to teach me Grandma Esther’s special pasta and Eggnog. I crossed my fingers on that!_

_Joe, is awake now. I will prepare dinner soon!_

_With Love and so much blessing,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**December 25, 2011**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_Merry Christmas!_

_Guess what? My hunch is correct! Joe taught me the secret recipe! Yay! I promised him that I won’t tell anyone. Iris, felt cheated though when she found out. I just gave her a cheeky grin._

_Eddie is here too. He celebrated Christmas with us._

_I was assigned to the Appetizer and Main Course, while Iris took care of desserts._

_We had a marathon of Star Wars movies, we sang and dance._

_I received a bunch of science and mystery books from Joe, Eddie and Iris. But what I love the most is the autobiography of Harrison Wells! I was really hoping to meet him in person. Too bad only you Mama and Papa was able to talk to him, where was I during that time? Oh, busy at Dalton’s Sectional for the Warblers._

_I also gave them my presents - a knitted cellphone case for Iris, and scarf for both Joe and Eddie with their name on it. I made them myself._

_You know I cried because there is a greater gift that I received this Christmas. Joe, was able to stand on his own from his wheelchair and he was able to walk, in baby steps! It’s a miracle! Me, Iris and Eddie ran towards him before he almost lost his balance, we hugged him with tears of happiness._

_And don’t worry I didn’t forget to put your pictures on top of the fireplace. Together with pictures of Me, Joe and Iris._

_The flowers that I brought you today is called Star of Bethlehem it means Hope._

_I am so happy right now. Words can’t express how grateful I am._

_I love you!_

_From the happy kid,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**December 25, 2011**

**11:25 pm**

“So, this is where I can find my best friend. Don’t tell me that you forgot that it’s Christmas Day and you are still working? Or you are just here, because you have a misunderstanding with your Mother or Thea again?” a man in his mid-twenties enters the office. He is wearing a typical dark blue coat with a white shirt inside, dark slacks and a signature dark brown leather shoes. With a cocky smile on his handsome face, what’s prominent on this man’s feature was his cleft chin and unshaven face.

“What are you doing here Tommy? Shouldn’t you be celebrating with your Father?”. The man inside the office gave Tommy an amused response. He is wearing a three-piece grey suit, black tie, and holding a glass on his right hand which contains Vodka, and same as Tommy he is wearing his signature black leather shoes. You can still see his physique is well built, despite the suit. But what is dashing about this man is his striking blue eyes, strong jaw, blonde hair and his unshaven face like Tommy. He is currently looking outside the window enjoying the view of the City at night.

“Why? Don’t I have the right to go here Mr. CEO Oliver Jonas Queen? Come on! Why don’t we go to Verdant and have more drinks? You should be grateful I remember you, you know. Why don’t you give me a hug? Hmm? And care to give me one of your drinks?”. Tommy teases Oliver.

“I didn’t say that my best friend is not allowed here. You can visit me anytime. Just grab a glass on that shelf and here is the Vodka.” Oliver responded with an amused laugh facing Tommy.

“Yes Sir!” Tommy answered playfully.

_‘Idiot.’_ Oliver laughed on how Tommy responded to him. The reason that he is currently at Queen Consolidated on the day of Christmas, is because he wants some time alone. He is thinking a lot of things, leading the company that his Father founded. His parents early retirement to enjoy their lives. Giving the CEO position to him. If this is the only the responsibility that he has, he could have managed. But there is this other responsibility that he also needs to attend to - protecting his city as the Arrow.

Those 5 years on the island, taught him a lot of lessons.

He still considers himself fortunate. He has Diggle, Felicity and Roy, who is helping him watching over his city.

Unfortunately, he’s alone time is over now and Tommy is pestering him.

“Oliver. Why are you so quiet? Why don’t we go outside? Enjoy the night and find some good shots. You know? It seems that you haven’t get laid for a very long time now. Come on. Don’t be such a killjoy.” Tommy pouted and pleaded.

“I am not interested Tommy. Not anymore”. Oliver faced Tommy with a straight face.

“Seriously? Oliver Queen? Billionaire playboy? Not interested anymore? Where is my best friend? What did you do to him? What did the Island do to you?”. Tommy have this amused tone, he sat across the table next to Oliver while drinking his Vodka. He thought that a person can really change. Although, he never knew what happened to Oliver during those 5 years in the island. He never asked Oliver himself, because he knows that one day when his best friend is ready to open up, he will be here waiting….to listen.

“Hey Ollie, are you interested in something good? I mean sponsoring an event?”. Tommy instantly changed the subject.

“What kind of event? If that is a club party. I declined”. Oliver cringed.

“No, it isn’t. You see there is this coming event wherein they will award the best Policemen in their department. You know best performance, loyalty awardee, years of service awarding...etc...etc...this will be held in New York though. next year on February, no specific date yet. I have to arrange for that. Police departments all over United States will gather there. We are looking for more sponsors. I am the main organizer. You might be interested. Oh, if you don’t want to be known you can tag yourself as anonymous. I can take care of that. But you still have to attend. To see how it goes.” Tommy explained.

Oliver thought about it for a while. Maybe, he needs a change of pace. Sponsoring these kinds of events is not so bad after all. Most of the time they sponsor charities and orphanage. The police force deserves these kinds of break and award, it reminds him of Captain Lance who always helps him secretly as the Arrow.

"Interesting. I want to sponsor that event. I can go to New York and please don’t tell my parents about this and even Thea. I don't want them bugging me around. And I will use my own money in this sponsorship.” Oliver responded without any second thoughts.

“Great Ollie! Cheers! And Merry Christmas!” Tommy is very grateful on Oliver's response.

“Merry Christmas Tommy!” Oliver smiled.

Tommy and Oliver clinked their glasses together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that Oliver is in the picture now. Yay!
> 
> You can message me directly on my tumblr - darknessyuu


	4. Fangirl and Fanboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wait! Hopefully the spacing is okay now. Since I am posting using my PC at work.XD
> 
> Enjoy!

**January 1, 2012**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_Happy New Year Mom and Dad!_

_Bonne année à mes très chers papa maman et petite sœur!_

_Wow! It’s already 2012. Time flies so fast. We celebrated New Year at the West house as usual consists of - Me, Joe and Iris. Too bad Eddie is not with us, because he needs to celebrate New Year with his family in Keystone City. Well, we understand. As they say family is a top priority, but Eddie told us that we are his top priority as well. Isn’t that sweet?_

_Oh, how’s your New Year in there? Do you have plenty of fireworks? Or did the Angels played trumpets? Drums? Pianos? I am imagining how everyone is celebrating. All of you wearing white with a touch of gold and your clothes are made out of silk...Wow! My family in heavens - you look like an Angel. I bet you already have wings._

_Our New Year and New Year’s Eve is fun!_

_We have our usual lunch today, care of yours truly! Bake Macaroni and Steak._

_Me and Iris craved for Pizza on the New Year’s Eve by the way. That is why the three of us have a pizza party in the evening._

_And oh! We watched The Time Square Ball Drop, it is beautiful! Even though we are just watching it on tv. Sadly, we can’t go to Central City Square to watch fireworks, because Joe can’t walk properly still. But it is fine. Being with them is enough for me._

_While watching the countdown on the television, I wish I can go to New York in the future. Because, I want to watch Broadway or audition for a role. Wishful thinking!_

_I can feel that my energy is draining._

_So much activity today._

_In times like this, it makes me miss our traditional celebrations in France, we prepare a special festive cake_ _la galette des rois, pancakes, foie gras on the platter. Me and Bianca enjoyed watching you Mama and Papa drink your champagne with a toast. I also enjoyed our trip on the Southern part of France, where we sing and dance with people, participating in parades, heading towards the vinery for mull wine(but adults can only drink those, me and Bianca are still minors)._

_I miss Mom’s special cake and delicious marinated chicken. While you prepare - me and Dad goes outside to play with little fireworks. Oh! I also call Big Sis Iris so it would be more fun! Mom and Dad, our New Year is so happy, because we tend to go at Joe’s and Iris home. Or sometimes it is the other way around._

_Ah, so much memories. It makes me smile._

_Maybe it was really meant to be, Joe and Iris as my family too. I didn’t regret anything(except for my stupidity the months prior)._

_I have a goal this year. Wanna hear them? It is a list actually. But don’t worry it won’t take you 100 years to read them. I will put it in order._

  1. __I will try again to apply for a scholarship on any University. I told Joe about this, and he felt guilty because he will not be able to fulfill his promise to me. I told him he shouldn’t have to worry. He need to concentrate on his healing. I am very optimistic about this! I will enter University at all costs!__
  2. _I will be more outgoing. I will try to visit every good spots in Central City every Sunday, while eating the famous Big Belly Burger._
  3. _I will learn more recipes from YouTube._
  4. _I will religiously clean the West house every Saturday. Joe will be proud of me!_
  5. _I will still continue my part time jobs and save more money._
  6. _I will buy a mobile phone. So that I can text and call everyone!_
  7. _I will still continue my workout sessions with Eddie._
  8. _I will buy new clothes and shoes, using my savings from my part time jobs._
  9. _I will make new friends. More and more of them._
  10. _I will possibly find my soulmate. Who knows? I am still young after all._



_See? My list is not that long, it’s simple!_

_Really, my energy is draining now._

_My eyes are closing._

_So tired, sleepy and still happy._

_I am wishing for this year to be wonderful and fruitful._

_I love you!_

_From a sleepy teenager,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**January 9, 2012**

**10:17 am**

“Morning Ollie!”. Tommy greeted Oliver enthusiastically.

“Hi Felicity! Nice dress!” he winked as he eyed Felicity from head to toe.

“Hello Mr.Merlyn! Oh. Thank you.” Felicity blushed at the compliment.

“Good Morning to you too Tommy. What brings you here? Can you please stop flirting with my Secretary.” Oliver is currently sitting at his desk reading some company reports and signing documents.

“Hahahaha! Guilty! Sorry Mr. CEO, don’t tell me you're jealous? Hmmm.” Tommy sat besides Oliver’s desk giving him a teasing look.

“Not funny Tommy. Seriously, what brings you here? And she is not my type. She is like a sister to me. Care for some wine?”. Tommy nodded and Oliver stood up, getting the wine glass from the shelf and the red wine itself.

“Oh. I know your type! Pretty eyes, beautiful and soothing voice, cinnamon roll, pretty face, sexy and curvy body, good in….” Tommy describes Oliver’s type, before he finish his sentence, he received a death glare from Oliver.

“Okay fine! I will shut up now. Sorry Ollie! Hahaha! I just want to make you laugh. So serious, you know. And since I am here, my sole purpose is to remind you about the Police awarding event that I told you last Christmas. Do you still remember it by the way?” Oliver nodded and Tommy continued. “Well, we have a date for it and venue.” Oliver gives the wine glass to Tommy and nods at his statement.

“Oh, good to hear that. When is the event? And Venue?”. Oliver asked.

“It will be on February 18 at Marriott Marquis Ballroom Hall. Event will start at 7 pm, formal attire.” Tommy informed Oliver.

“I’ll be there. And I will clear any of my engagements on that date. I will inform Felicity. Thank you Tommy.” Oliver gave Tommy a squeeze on his shoulder as a sign of his appreciation.

“I will give you the invitation personally, once it’s done. And thank you for this wine. It’s delicious. What’s the brand?”. Tommy asked, enjoying the rich taste and aroma of the wine.

“Balthazar Château Margaux 2009.” as Oliver told Tommy the Brand. He almost chokes out, because he knows how expensive the Red Wine is. But knowing the Queen’s fortune, brands like this only cost a dime. Well Tommy knows he can also afford this, but he will not drink this everyday. He prefers alcoholic drinks in Verdant.

“Wow! Thanks Ollie! Well, I have to go. I need to go to Dad’s office. He expects me to be there by lunch.” Tommy responded coughing a little. Oliver nodded and collects Tommy’s glass.

As Tommy was about to leave Oliver’s office.

“Tommy, I forgot something!” Oliver called him at the last minute and Tommy faced him again, holding the glass door.

“Yeah?” Tommy responded.

“If it is possible please don’t put my name on the guest list and on any table. I want to do this discreetly. I don’t want media attention. If you can find a secluded area as well where I can sit, enjoy the view and awarding……that would be great. Thank you Tommy.” Oliver asked a favor from Tommy about his sitting arrangement at the event. He doesn’t want to catch the attention of the media, because his parents will know and so is Thea. He wants to do things on his own, without any interruptions from the Queen family. He just wants to observe people quietly from the event, without bothering him.

“Sure no problem Oliver! I can take care of it. Don’t worry. Laters!” he gave Oliver a wave and left the office.

**January 23, 2012 - 6:18 pm**

**To: Iris West**   
**Title: New York! New York!**

Forever favorite and awesome big sister!

Hello! How are you now? Me and Joe misses you so much. And so is Eddie! Don’t worry he is a good boy and as promised I am watching over him discreetly.

How’s Starling City? Ugh! You are so lucky to be there on your first assignment as a CCPN journalist/reporter, if I could just go with you, but I can’t. I want to see the Vigilante, the hood or what do they call him now? Arrow? It is more appropriate actually. And what is your first assignment anyway?

It was like 2 weeks ago and you jumped like a rabbit, okay not a rabbit. Kangaroo suits you better! Hahaha! when you received their offer. When was it? Oh, wait January 6 right? Because your first day was January 9 and the next day you went to Starling. Okay my memory is correct. Be proud of my sharp memory!

What does it look like in there? I mean the people? The area you are currently staying? Is it really true that there are more crimes in there than here in Central City? Did you also brought the gun Joe gave you? I hope you did. Because Joe is like a dragon lately - I call him that, because his nose is steaming and he almost breathes fire when the news in Starling City flashes on screen. He gets annoyed every time I laugh at him.

_“Of all the places that my baby girl will be assigned. Why does it have to be Starling? I want to shoot his boss in the head right now.” -_ He always says this you know. But his face is so funny! So I will call Joe “Dragon-Father”. He just pokes my head and he also now calls me “Dragon-Baby”. So I am Joe’s baby now!! How’s that sound? Call me Dragon-Baby Brother too. It suits me, because I am cute. Please don’t deny it! If you want to be a Dragon please say so.

Anyways, the reason that I emailed you this evening is because I have five good news! Are you ready? Okay, first things first - be sure you are not drinking anything. Second, calm yourself. Third, go and answer the call of nature if you have to.

Okay ready? so here it is! Tadah! *drum rolls*

  1. Joe, will receive a Loyalty award for his years in service at CCPD. And the best Cop in the Department. I am a proud Dragon-Baby!
  2. Captain Singh asked me if I can sing on the event and I said YES! I will dedicate it to you, Eddie and Joe. And to everyone who received the award at the event.
  3. Joe, is no longer using a wheelchair now. He can walk with a help of a quad cane! Isn’t that great! He will be back in the field soon! His determination is so strong that it blinds me.
  4. And we will all go to NEW YORK! All expenses will be paid by the Event itself! Yay!
  5. The event will be held at Marriott Marquis Hotel. Captain Singh said that we will be staying in a Family Suite Connector. The Event will be on February 18. But we can be in New York by February 13. So we can celebrate Valentine's Day in the City that never sleeps!



It’s great! Isn’t it? And we need to wear formal attire. When will you be coming back? And did Eddie told you that he is already back on field last January 16? If not, please don’t tell him that I informed you about it. Please?

Waiting for your response soon!

And please check attached file, it is the invitation.

From you Dragon-Baby Brother,  
Barry

**January 23, 2012 - 9:30 pm**

**To: Barry Allen**   
**Re: New York! New York!**

Forever favorite who now morphed into Dragon-Baby Brother!

Aw. I am just gone for 2 weeks and everyone misses me! I know why! Because you don’t have someone to bully. Don’t deny it Bear, it’s the truth! And I deeply appreciate that you are watching Eddie closely. I don’t want any girls approaching my Detective Pretty Boy!

Everything is okay here in Starling City, don’t worry about me. I am staying at a High-Class Hotel. Who would have thought that CCPN will treat me like a Princess. Sweet right? If you are going to ask me in my personal opinion. Starling City is somewhat mature, fast pacing, people here has less social life - can’t blame them though big Companies are placed here. The environment is somewhat dull to me. And it is dangerous here at night as they say. I miss Central City, too bad I am currently 600 miles apart from you guys. I know that you are a die hard fan of the Arrow, and here is my scoop! He is one of my assignments actually and another one is Oliver Queen! Oh my gosh Bear! Oliver Queen! The man who just returned 5 years after being saved from an exiled island. He is on my cheat list!

I find you weird that you are fanboying so hard on this Vigilante the Arrow. He has killed people, but criminals. Okay fine, he has his own ways. I got your point. And promise me you won’t tell anyone for now about this scoop that I am about to tell you, this is what I gathered here while staying in Starling City. First, the Arrow has killed big time people from the criminal underworld causing crime rates to go lower. Is he even human? Second, he is doing his vigilantism for more than a year and people still doesn’t know his real identity, no one even try in finding it out, maybe they are too afraid? Who knows? I’ve heard rumors here that they suspected Oliver Queen as the vigilante before. But no hard evidence against him. Impossible! Oliver Queen is the CEO of Queen Consolidated and it doesn’t look like he can do those kinds of things. So here are the information that I have for now. I will publish these of course in CCPN, but I will sugarcoat it as much as I can. Oh! Another thing, there is this new Vigilantes called Arsenal and Canary, I think they work too with the Arrow. I will find more of them. I think I have to go to the Glades to gather more information tomorrow.

And Bear! Stop calling me Kangaroo! It doesn’t suit me. I am going to pinch your cheeks so hard, once I get back!

Tell Dad, that I am okay and he doesn’t have to worry. My God Bear, everyday he always sends me an SMS. _Good Morning Baby Girl! Please be careful come home soon._ And I have my gun with me, always hidden in my Bag. So please don’t worry. Please remind Dad about that always, okay? I am counting on you Barry! And imagining Dad’s face in his Dragon Mode sure is funny! Always overprotective to both of us.

And fine you are one cute Dragon-Baby! Happy? And I don’t want to be a Dragon, thank you. I prefer being a Princess or a cute Rabbit! Okay? No objections here Barry Allen!

AND SERIOUSLY!?!?! Oh my God! This is good news! We will go to New York! And I am so happy that Dad is no longer on his wheelchair. I am also very proud of what he had achieved, Dad deserves it! I am having tears of happiness right now. My God Bear! we’ve always dreamed of going to NY and now it became a reality. Hurray! Oh my gosh Bear! I can’t wait to go home now. I am in a Cloud Nine while reading the Good News from you! And you will sing in one of the High Class Hotels in New York in front of hundreds? Or thousands of people! I am so proud of you Bear! Who knows, someone might even discover you there. Oh my gosh it gives me giggles.

We have to make a full itinerary of our activities there since we will be staying for a week. I am happy that Eddie will also come with us. This is so fun! I need to buy an elegant dress too! You have to accompany me! Okay?

And don’t worry by the way, me and Eddie talked earlier and he informed me that he is back on duty. I am glad that he is much better.

I will be back by January 27. Don’t tell Dad. I will surprise him.

Before I go. I will be at Verdant by 11:00 pm. Oliver Queen will be there, he and his sister Thea Queen owns the Club. So I will get latest scoops as much as I can. Hopefully, I can take some pictures too!

And don’t tell Dad and Eddie about this! Promise me! I will be careful.

Good Night Bear!

From your forever favorite big sister and not a Kangaroo,  
Iris

P.S. The invitation is so elegant.

**January 24, 2012 - 7:30 am**

**To: Iris West**   
**Re: Re: New York! New York!**

Dear my forever favorite big sister and not a Kangaroo Iris,

Me and Joe, just finished his morning exercise and breakfast. I made some Banana Crepes with Nutella - it’s your favorite! And it is not true! I truly miss you and not because I love bullying you.*grins*

Wow! This is so much information about Starling City. I bet your room in your Hotel looks like it is owned by a Royalty. And I am so eager to go there! I don’t care how dangerous it can be, how dull it is. Because the Arrow will save me! My Hero! Okay, wishful thinking!

And I can’t believe it that he is one of your Assignments - Mr.Arrow! You really are good at this. And please, don’t judge My Hero’s ways. You said it yourself that you understand it now. Why he does these things. And I find it more exciting that people still can’t find out his identity! Wow! I feel so excited about this, he is so mysterious. Here are my deductions:

  1. He wears green because he might have trained in a forest.
  2. He might have partners that is probably good in military and computers.



Funny huh! They suspected your crush to be the Vigilante. It really is impossible!

Oliver Queen? Seriously? You have a cheat list? Does Eddie knows about this? And I am searching about Oliver Queen now. And Wow! Now I understand why you are fangirling about him. He is so attractive, has an Adonis physique and those piercing Blue Eyes, I bet any girl will fall into a trance once they make an eye-contact to Mr.Queen or they might get impregnated with those eyes. And hey! He is a billionaire playboy. I never thought that you have a thing for it. But I bet he really is attractive especially in person, any girl would want to be with him - Handsome, billionaire, CEO, and a person with charisma. I watched one of his speeches on YouTube.

And please be careful on the Glades okay? I read it on Newspapers and saw it on TV that most of the crimes is happening in there. Please be careful Iris. Tell me more about Arsenal and Canary once you got a scoop about them. Pinky swear!

I would also want to Thank you Iris for accepting that I am a cute Dragon-Baby. But you are still a Kangaroo to me.

Once you are here, let us make a full itinerary of our trip to New York! So excited about this! And let us just understand Joe’s over protectiveness okay? I am also looking forward in accompanying you in choosing your elegant gown? Dress? Good thing I still have my Tuxedo, I haven't used it yet. Oh! I need new shoes! Let us go shopping!

And what happened in your adventure in Verdant? Got any pictures? I am looking forward to it! Don't worry Eddie and Joe will never know about this

I need to go now! Joe has a therapy session and Eddie will pick us up.

Laters!

From the cutest being on Earth,  
Barry

As Barry was about to turn-off his laptop. He made a second glance at Oliver Queen’s photos on the browser.

_Oliver Queen huh_. He thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne année à mes très chers papa maman et petite sœur! - Happy New Year to my Mama, Papa and Lil Sis  
> la galette des rois - French Traditional Cake every New Year  
> foie gras - Luxury food made out of duck or goose
> 
> You can message me on my tumblr - darknesyuu


	5. Serenade Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter. Enjoy! If there are weird spacing again. I deeply apologize for that, I posted using my mobile device.

**January 27,2012**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_Hello everyone! Sorry I am so busy lately, a lot of interesting things happened today._

_And oh! Iris is already here with us at Central and Joe was surprised. She arrived at lunchtime with 5 boxes of Pizza! He thought that she will be back next week. Joe is so funny if you see him, he gave Iris a super tight bear hug that got her almost suffocated. “I miss you so much Baby Girl? Are you hurt? How did Starling treated you? Were you able to use your gun against those thugs?”. Joe is such a doting Father, isn’t he? He even checked her from head to toe, if there are any injuries. Iris just shrugged it off and chuckled on how overprotective he is. Of course I got a hug and kiss on the cheeks too, although she gave me a pinch on my side because of the bully thing and what’s more an excruciating pinch on my cheeks, I almost screamed at it but I just endure. My cheeks now are reddish, thanks to Iris. Eddie fetch Iris from the train station by the way and then he has to get back to CCPD for a case._

_Guess what? Iris has a lot of stories to tell me. And I am so excited to share it with you!_

_I told her that I was a bit disappointed that she did not responded to my Email last January 24, that I have to call her using Joe’s phone in secret to ask her what had happened, during that time she just told me that she will tell me everything once she gets back. Good thing I have a long patience._

_So here it is. I find her stories very intriguing and exciting!_

_She told me a lot of stories about the Glades and the two new Vigilantes that she had heard rumors of. I also swore to Iris not to tell Eddie and Joe about all of her adventures there. You know, overprotective Dad + overprotective Boyfriend = global extinction. She will just sugarcoat it to them. I felt so privileged, because she always trusts me with these kinds of secrets._

_According to Iris, the Glades is a very hazardous place because it was where the poorest people of Starling City lives. She decided to go there during the day, because at night famous mobsters and gangsters are more active in the area. My eyebrows raised when she told me that her bag was almost snatched to her, but luckily some guy wearing a red hoodie saved her and punched the guy. Iris was about to say thank you to that guy, but he just threw her bag back to her and left without saying any word._

_You know how I am fanboying over the Arrow right? What exciting is Iris investigation is correct! She is so really good at getting scoops! No wonder she got that offer from CCPN._

_Mr.Arrow has another set of allies called Arsenal and Canary! Cool! Isn’t it? As to what Iris had gathered while investigating the Glades. Arsenal wears a red hood and he also shoots arrows, maybe he was trained by Mr.Arrow himself! He is a lucky guy! I am wondering how they met though? Makes me somewhat jealous. Canary, is a girl and she is wearing a black leathered tight outfit, a blonde wig and a mask. What is cool about the Canary is that she has this powerful sonic weapon that can make her enemies almost deaf. Pretty cool, right? I wonder what kind of tech did she used? Because if you are going to ask me, it is a dangerous weapon because it can also be used as an explosive device. I really love science! Magic! I am just wondering though if Canary is Mr.Arrows girlfriend. Hopefully not….._

_Unfortunately, Iris was not able to catch a glimpse of these known Vigilantes in Starling City. I told her that the information that she had gathered is perfect. And we both agreed at my deductions too that Mr.Arrow has another set of Allies, with Military and Computer hacking expertise. So, I am pretty sure that they might be 5 on the team! Arrow, Arsenal, Canary, Mr.Military man and hacker. Iris, asked me why I deducted these two additional partners. Because, there are high classified intel's that you can get from the military, especially Top Secrets. And when you are a hacker you can access everything! Maybe, I should just work as a Detective in the future? Yes? No? Still CSI._

_The next tale she told me was about her second assignment. Her crush Oliver Queen, oh my goodness! If you just see her face right now, like she wants to kiss the man himself! I am slightly offended because she even compared Mr.Queen’s arms to mine! - “Bear! You know what? When I saw Oliver Queen at Verdant. God! He is so gorgeous! Even more handsome in person! And you are right about his piercing Blue eyes - it can make every girl get tranced by it, he is well built too! And his arms are like twice the size of yours!”. Ugh! She is like a teenager giggling and squealing and she keeps punching my arms, now it has bruises. She acts like that meeting her crush for the first time. I asked her - why would she compare my arms to Oliver Queen’s? I am still a growing teenager and Mr.Queen is a full grown man. I think he is already 24 or 25? See! We have a large age gap! And I swear, I will grow more! Who knows in the future my arms will be four times bigger than Mr.Queen!_

_And before the story goes further, I have to interrupt her a little and asked her about her cheat list. So, Iris explained to me that she and Eddie made a cheat list of people whom they can cheat with - Oliver Queen is on her list and some other 2 male celebrities and I was shocked to know that Eddie added me on his cheat list. What?!?! Seriously me? If I should have known that 7-9 months ago I would have giggled, because I have a crush on him before. But now? No way!_

_Our laughter died down after that and she continued on with her story. Sadly, Iris only got a little scoop about Mr.Queen - how he became the CEO, because his parents retired early to enjoy life. He is the co-owner of Verdant, he also named the Club. His relationship with Thea his sister, as a doting Brother. Iris also saw how Mr.Queen punched the guy who is trying to flirt with his little sister. Scary! He is best friends with Tommy Merlyn, the future CEO of Merlyn Global. How girls were trying to flirt with him but he just shrug them off. Whoa! I was actually shocked at that! He is a known Billionaire playboy!_

_Maybe, a person can change after 5 years in an hellish island. I believe in change, second chances…...just so you know, I was a douchebag and called King of Sarcasm back in Dalton. Students from Mckinley High hates me so much, but in the end everything was forgiven. I did bad things too._

_After Iris told me everything, we talked on how excited we were on the upcoming event which will be held in New York and about Joe’s awarding if he should prepare a speech for it. We also have to ask Joe, if his formal attire still fits him and Eddie too. We decided to do shopping on February 4. Iris needs to report at CCPN on monday and write her first report on the newspaper. I am looking forward to it! I will buy the newspaper, cut out Iris’ first article and frame it._

_Good thing I still have my unused tux in my closet. I just have to buy a new set of black leather shoes._

_And be proud of me! I am going to serenade everyone at the event! Captain Singh asked me to. I am not nervous, but I am sooooo excited! And it is New York! I will do my best! I might be discovered. Who knows? I find New York full of surprises!_

_I am planning to sing La Vie En Rose on both French and English version. Isn’t that lovely?_

_I miss singing french songs. I find it sexy and enticing._

_I hope you love the flowers I brought to you it is called Gerbera Daisy, they are so colorful right? it means excitement._

_I need to go home now!_

_It is almost dinner and I need to prepare Lasagna. Their favorite!_

_I love you all!_

_With so much excitement,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

  
**February 6, 2012**

**12:01 PM**

**To: Barry Allen**   
**Fr: Iris West**

**Title: My Dress and New York Itinerary**

Dear Dragon-Baby Brother the cutest of all beings Barry,

Sorry, if I was not able to prepare properly! You know another assignment from CCPN. Last minute notice and I have to leave last Sunday after our tiring and enjoying shopping last Sat. I am really sorry Bear! We were not able to talk properly. They assigned me to go to California! Wooo! I am loving my job now. I need to gather some news about political rally this time. First things first. Please prepare the following for me, please? Only you can do these! I only got a less number of clothes here! I am counting on you!

  1. My green formal gown that we purchased.
  2. My black stiletto. It is located under my bed. The one with lots of swarovski! Please also bring my black rubber shoes and boots.
  3. Another set of Clothes(Jeans, Skirts, Long sleeve, scarfs) and undies. You know where it is placed and also pajamas.
  4. My make-up set and Jewelry box.



My rolling suitcase is placed on the cabinet. I am really sorry bear for all the trouble! And thank you in advance! I will treat you lots of foods and souvenirs once we arrived in New York. And oh! Please tell Eddie and Dad that I will just head straight to NY from California, so I will be seeing you there!

Is it okay if you will be the one to make our itinerary? I know I promised that we will make it together. I am really sorry! I trust your Judgement!

You are the best!

From the best sister in the whole of United States,

Iris

**February 6, 2012**

**6:10 PM**

**To: Iris West**   
**Fr: Barry Allen**

**Re: My Dress and New York Itinerary**

Dear Miss Fashionable Sister Iris,

Whoa! California! It is fine! Don’t worry about it! I understand, it is part of your job. I enjoyed our shopping and eating bonding time last Sat. thank you for the shoes too! I should have used my own savings but you want me to keep it. Love you lots! And please be careful out there!

Don’t worry I will take care of everything and arrange it in order. And seriously? We will only be staying for a week and you want me to bring almost half of your closet? Just kidding! I know where they are placed and I will take care of everything! Even Joe and Eddie’s tux. I will just choose which Jewelry will suit your green formal gown. I already made a research on the famous places in New York! I will show you our itinerary once we see each other there!

See you soon!

From you genius Dragon-Baby Brother,  
Barry

P.S. Joe is still writing his speech. And I feel like a househusband preparing everything that is needed for our trip.

  
**February 14, 2012**

**7:00 am**

_To my family in Heaven,_

_Happy Valentines Day Mom and Dad!_

_Bonne St-Valentin à ma mère, mon père et ma petite soeur!_

_Love is in the air! Everywhere is full of love right now. I am so full of love too!_

_Is there something - what you call Lovely Dates in heaven too? Oh! I bet you are friends with cupid! He needs to teach Bianca and find me a soulmate here! Just kidding!_

_By the way our former Butler Luca dropped by the West House last Sunday, and he asked me how I was doing. We talked a lot and most of them are happy memories of us, but he still loves the tales of my silliness. Luca also informed me that he will be going back to Italy at the end of February to his family, since he is already old and he wants to retire soon. I miss the times when we celebrate Valentine’s day together, I will play piano while I serenade Mama and Papa and you are still madly deeply in love with each other. I love Bianca’s colorful cards! It is still well kept in my treasure box._

_Mom and Dad, every time I remember how happy you both are when I give you my handmade V-Day cards. It warms my heart._

_Sorry Mom, Dad, Mama, Papa and Lil Sis. I was not able to visit you today. I am currently in New York, but I asked Luca to bring you a dozen of Pink Roses as my Valentine Gift. It means - love, gratitude and appreciation._

_We are currently staying at Marriott Marquis Hotel at a Family Suit Connector. The room is so huge! And you can see Time Square from the room. It is very beautiful especially at night. There are two separate bedrooms in our suit. Me and Iris will share a bed, because Iris is still talking nonstop about Oliver Queen(Isn’t she getting tired of it?) and the rumors of Starling City, well it is fine by me I love it anyway. And as much as Eddie wants to share a bed with Iris, I am big sister’s top priority for now. Sorry Eddie you have to share a room with Joe - the other room has two separate beds._

_What is my first impression about New York City? People are so active day and night and there is also a heavy tourist traffic. As they say “The City that never sleeps!”._

_We are going to do lots of activities today! So exciting! And Iris likes the Itinerary that I made, but she will lead most of the way and we have our own car. Eddie will do the driving._

_I will write to you later!_

**11:17 pm**

_I am back! This day is so tiring, but very fulfilling and fun! New York City in general is full of diversity, it is like you can get a glimpse of another country from Koreatown, Chinatown, and wow there is also little Tokyo! We eat lots of foods. Iris is kinda pissed at me because I am not getting fat despite eating like a pig. Joe and Eddie laughed so hard. And we also need to stop every now and then, because Joe needs to take a rest. You see he is still using a cane. But he can walk more properly unlike before. The three of us are assisting Joe alternatively._

_After the mini towns, we went to Central Park. Joe loved it there because he can relax. We also meander through the European-Style conservatory Gardens(Joe almost wants to sleep there), we rode on a gondola while taking pictures, we also went to Belvedere Castle! Am I even still in NY? I find it peaceful here, like I can write, read and sing alone. Iris also took a picture of me with the Statue of Alice in Wonderland! We rode the carousel and even visited the Zoo! I love animals, and I saw myself there - a Big White Bear!_

_After a tiring day at Central Park we decided to go back to our Hotel, Eddie informed us that he made a reservation at 8:00 PM in the Rooftop Bar to celebrate Valentine's Day. Eddie also told me that he requested a mini band if I want to sing and of course since I don’t have presents for them on today’s celebration. I will sing a song for my family._

_When we arrived, Eddie was greeted by a waitress and he informed her about his reservations. the view is breathtaking! You can see how beautiful the Empire State Building at night and so is the whole New York City itself! Eddie gave Iris 3 pieces of red flowers as his gift to her(I hope someone will give me red roses in the future). We ordered our usual foods and drinks. When we are on the part of our desserts. I tapped Eddie on his knees as a sign that I will be singing with a band, he called the waiter and after that I stood up and went to the mini stage._

_As I stood in front of the people, to be honest I can’t see their faces clearly because the light is dim, but it is romantic. So it’s fine. The light is focused on me, but it is not too bright. Iris is holding her phone maybe to record my performance. I made a little speech that I dedicate this song to my family and greeted everyone in the bar a Happy Valentine’s Day. I decided to sing “Silly Love Songs” by Paul McCartney, but I used the Warblers version of course!_

_When I finished my song, everyone clapped their hands and even shouted one more time. But I think one song is enough for me._

_As I make my descent on the stage, someone approached me and he introduced himself as the manager of the Rooftop Bar. He asked me that someone made a request if I can sing another song.. I was about to decline to return to my family, but the manager pleaded that the one who requested the song is one of the investors of the Hotel. So, I have no choice but to agree. I asked what song does this person wants and he asked me if I know David Archuleta’s - Something ‘Bout Love. I nodded and I returned to the stage much to everyone’s delight._

_Maybe, granting someone’s request is not so bad after all. After my performance I returned to the table and the manager approached us and gives his gratitude. He said that our meal is already paid by someone as a gift for my performance. I know who paid for it. Joe is wary about this at first, but Iris and Eddie loves it and they told Joe to enjoy the free meal! Isn’t that great!_

_When we returned to our rooms. I told them who requested the song. Iris and Eddie jumped with joy and Joe’s eyes went wide. Iris said that someone is already discovering my talent. And we should take this seriously._

_I really enjoyed today! Everyone is sleeping now, I can hear Eddie and Joe, snoring from the other room. So funny!_

_I am so sleepy now. So tired._

_Bonne nuit!_

_I love you!_

_From the sleepy teenager,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**February 14, 2012**

**To: Tommy Merlyn**

**Fr: Oliver Queen**

**Oliver** (9:03 pm): _Where are you Tommy? I am at here at the Rooftop Bar. Let’s grab a drink. You made a reservation right?_

**Tommy** (9:05 pm): _What?!?! I forgot. I am just in my room. Wait for my Ollie! Drinks is on me since I am late. Hahah!_

**Oliver** (9:08 pm): _That’s what I wanted to hear. I will be waiting for you at the men’s bathroom. Hurry up Merlyn!_

**Tommy** (9:10 pm): _Are you kidding me? Why in a men’s bathroom?_

**Oliver** (9:12 pm): _Just shut up and hurry up._

**Tommy** (9:14 pm): _Fine! See ya in 5 mins._

Oliver laughed at Tommy's responses on their SMS. He decided to go to New York 4 days before the main event. He wants to have a little vacation, he deserves a break after all. And a bonding time with his best friend. He entrusted Starling City under the protection of John, Roy, Sara and Felicity. He trust their capabilities and somehow crime rates in the City has lowered after his appearance as the Arrow. He also informed his Father about his 1 week leave on Queen Consolidated for a business trip- Robert Queen never asked where he is going and that he promised he will watch over QC during his absence. He is the Founder after all. Oliver is so lucky that he has a kind and understanding Father.

**To: John Diggle**

**Fr: Oliver Queen**

**Oliver** (9:16 pm): _How’s the City tonight Dig?_

**Diggle** (9:20 pm): _Everything is perfectly fine._ _Don’t worry Oliver, we can handle everything here. The normal as usual. Robberies, drug deals._

**Oliver** (9:23 pm): _Okay. Good to hear that. I am already in New York City. I will be back on Sunday. I leave everything in your hands. Thank you Dig._

**Diggle** (9:26 pm): _No problem Oliver. Enjoy your stay there. Take care._

As Oliver finishes sending an SMS to Diggle, Tommy appeared surprised. “What’s with that face Tommy?” he smirked.

“Seriously Ollie? What’s with that poor fashion sense? A hoodie and jeans? What’s up with you?” He eyed Oliver from head to toe. Tommy just laughed and facepalmed.

“Got any problem with this? You know that I need to be discreet while in New York right? Have you forgotten?” Oliver answered him with a smug on his face.

“Right! Righty! Sorry I forgot. Come on! Let’s go! I have reservations for both of us. Since you want to be invisible, we are placed in a secluded area with a nice view of the city, and you can still see the mini stage at the front. It looks like someone will perform today to Serenade the audience since it’s Valentine's Day. You have to thanked me for that you know. Oh! FYI Ollie. My dad is one of the investors of this Hotel. This is one of our strong perks for requests!”. Tommy whispered all the information to Oliver and put his arms around his shoulders to guide him through the Rooftop Bar. Oliver put his hood up to hide his features as much as possible.

Once they reached the Rooftop Bar they were greeted by the Bar’s Manager and guided them to their area. Oliver was glad because the lights were dim and the lights main focus is on the stage, not the blinding light though. But enough to see the performers faces. There were some bands who were playing Jazz, it feels relaxing. He also enjoyed the view of the City at night, he finds the Empire State Building breathtaking.

They ordered their drinks and food. And they talked about a lot of things, reminiscing their childhood, Tommy’s adventure for the last 5 years. Excluding the island story of course. As they were already deep in their conversation. They heard that the microphone on stage was being adjusted that it created a kind of screeching sound which kinda hurt their ears.

“Damn! What was that? That hurts”. Tommy complained.

As Oliver was about to respond at Tommy’s complaints. He saw someone ascending on the stage. It piqued his interest. _‘Oh there is the bar singer, I hope he sings something soothing’. The man is wearing dark jeans, light blue polo while the sleeves are folded and a converse._

When the man faced the audience, Oliver was shocked - he looked so young to be a Bar Singer. He looks barely 18, but what is enticing about this young man is his physique - not too thin, sexy waistline for a guy, you can see a bit of muscles in his arms, he is tall, baby face, pouty lips. Oliver didn’t heard Tommy calling him in an audible voice, until he felt a smack on his shoulder.

“Ouch! What was that”. Oliver answered in a hushed tone, mildly irritated at Tommy.

“I’ve been calling you for the nTh time Ollie. And you’ve been staring at that guy on the stage for so long. Oohhhh! Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Ollie now I know why are you so mesmerized. That guy is cute, lanky and a cinnamon roll. I knew it. Your type! Bulls eye! But he looks so young, below 18." Tommy teased and made a handgun gesture.

“Shut up. Just listen.” Oliver responded in a whisper and they returned their attention to the young man on the stage.

“Good Evening everyone! My name is Barry! Happy Valentine's Day!” the young man introduced himself.

“Wow. So your crush name is Barry sounds like a cute teddy Bear. Aw Ollie. I never thought you have a thing for that.” Tommy teased but he just received a kick from Oliver on his feet.’ _awwww’_ he silently mouthed.

“This evening I would like to serenade my Family and everyone here, as my Valentine’s gift. I hope you will love the song that I am going to sing - Silly Love Song by Paul McCartney and with my own twist!” Barry enthusiastically told the audience.

When Barry started to sing, Oliver can’t help but be mesmerized to him. The way he swayed his hips, his adorable smile while he was singing. He looks so carefree, full of life, he looks like a blinding light that can conquer even the darkness and coldness of a Broken Heart.

“Tommy, can you call the manager of this Bar? I want to make a request.” Oliver asked a favor from his best friend.

“What kind of request? Sure. I will call him now.” Tommy raised his hand to call the attention of any waiters or waitresses. When one of them approached the table Tommy told her to call the manager. While waiting for the manager Oliver told him about his request to Barry, he will pay for his family’s meals, in return he will sing his requested song. - Something ‘Bout Love by David Archuleta.

“Since when did you know about this song?” Tommy inquired.

“I always hear Thea playing that song in her room”. Oliver explained, he love what the lyrics meant. He thinks the song will suit Barry’s beautiful voice.

In less than a minute the Bar Manager arrived and Tommy introduced himself. The manager was dumbfounded and promised both Oliver and Tommy to keep their identities in secret.

After Barry finished singing _Silly Love Songs._ Oliver clapped his hands and he is one of the people who shouted _‘One more time!’._ He finds it adorable how Barry blushed.  He thanked the audience and he heard a reaction of disappointment.

Minutes later the manager approached Barry. He saw how Barry was reluctant at first, but nodded in the end. Maybe after a little bit of chitchat, the young man was convinced and he returned to the Stage. Much to Oliver’s delight and excitement.

“I guess one more song request can’t hurt me! So I am back again on stage. Hi everyone! Someone requested - Something ‘Bout Love by David Archuleta. Please enjoy the song.” Barry excitedly informed everyone at the Bar in a childlike manner. Everyone laughed and clapped and waited for Barry to start.

When Barry sang his requested song. Oliver is correct it suits his beautiful voice. He was magnetized.

After the song number. Everyone clapped again but this time louder and he also joined the standing ovation.

Oliver enjoyed this wonderful evening. Thanks to Barry. He might not have a wonderful date with a candlelight dinner. But tonight it’s all worth it.

He returned back to his hotel room with one thing on his mind.

_I hope I can see you again my angel of music. Barry….._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are well appreciated! Lots of love!
> 
> I was listening to Ramin Karimloo while writing this chapter. And associated one of his line from my favorite broadway.
> 
> You can message me directly on my tumblr - darknessyuu


	6. Serenade Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I am smiling a lot while writing this chapter. I hope this will make you smile too dear friends. I would like to thank my bestie for helping me out with the New York part. I also made a research and watched some Youtube Video. And for the setup for the Grand Ballroom, I made little changes for it.

**February 17,2012 - 9:30 PM**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,  
_

_Earlier, me and Eddie are Iris’ shopping slaves. Poor Bear….poor Eddie…...I feel sorry for both of us…._

_I hope I can be Joe for a day, so that I have a reason to be a lazy bum at our hotel room from lunch to evening. Joe decided to stay after lunch. He said “I am getting old, I want to take a rest and I easily get tired. I need energy for tomorrow”. As Iris said “Dad’s Beauty Rest”._

_I have a hunch though - Joe is still not done with his speech. And I find it funny, because when I made my Valedictorian speech at Dalton, it only took me a day. And made lots of changes on the spot. I told Joe not to worry too much about it, but he said he is getting old and he might forget people to give his appreciation. So, I just let him be….I shouldn’t compare myself and Joe, we are both different in dealing in these kinds of situations anyways._

_I feel so tired today, but despite the exhaustion, I am still so excited to tell you about our New York adventure after V-day! Yay!_

_But you know, it still bothers me until now who requested that song that I sang that evening. If I could be given a chance to talk to that person, I want to thank him/her for paying our family meal. But I guess singing his/her requested song is enough and I made that person happy. If yes then, I am happy too! But who knows we might bump into each other in the future!_

_Here is our adventure for the past 3 days. We just narrowed down our list, because we don’t want Joe to get tired so much. And his physical therapist said that not to stress his legs and back to an extent. It is better to heal slowly but surely._

_On February 15, we went to Metropolitan Museum of Art. Oh! How I enjoyed it there! Lots of exhibits to see! Extraordinary! I am seeing the history of civilizations! No wonder this place is so famous - largest gallery in the world, housing an extensive collection of World Art from different periods of time. But what I like the most is the Egyptian Art - Iris told us that she believes that she is a reincarnation of an Egyptian Queen, we just rolled our eyes and of course as usual, we received a heavy punch on our shoulders! Does me and Eddie look like a punching bag to her? She always do this. Ugh!_

_After the Egyptian Exhibit, we went to the European Paintings followed by the Roman and Greek Sculptures - I enjoyed it here the most because the three of us mimics the paintings and sculptures and crack a joke with it, Joe always laughs at our antics. We spent the whole day at the museum. Breathtaking…..Majestic...everything is so hard to explain nor to describe. This fascination that I feel is overflowing like what I feel in Science. I wish you were here….._

_But what I want the most is after our visit at the Museum. We went to watch a Broadway! And guess what? This made me teary eyed, the shows title is “Singing in the Rain” we are sitting in the second row, so we can see the actors and actresses very closely. This made me miss you more Mom, we used to watch the movie when I was a kid. I will always remember what you’ve said “That everything’s better with a song, when you speak it’s just words, but when you sing you open up your soul and who you really are shine through”, then you will kiss me and tell me how you love your beautiful boy. You are one of my inspiration why I loved singing until today….so is Mama and Papa too! Throughout the show a lot of emotions surge through me. Iris and Joe held my hand, because they know how much this means to me. I love them lots!_

_The next day February 16, we rode the Staten Island Ferry! Free of charge! I enjoyed it a lot, we took lots of pictures. And Joe feels relaxed on the Ferry, we saw the breathtaking view of The Statue of Liberty(we will go there later on), and the views of the Lower Manhattan Skyline. And while enjoying the view Iris and Eddie goes lovey-dovey(I envy them!). I have to ruin the moment(I know I am bad!), by placing myself in the middle and placed my arms on both their waists, they also did the same to me I even joked that I am their child from the future, both of them laughed and agreed somehow. Eddie said he would love to have a genius kid like me(awwww!). What surprises me is that Joe took a picture of this moment._

_After enjoying the Free ferry ride we went to Battery Park to ride to another Ferry to Liberty Island! Yes! Statue of Liberty here we come! I was kinda offended at first because Iris and Eddie bought me a version of the Liberty’s crown and they put it on my head, bought a drink and a hotdog and took a picture of me. Like I was a kid that enjoying the park, “Awwwww! Our Baby Boy is all grown up! Smile Barry!”, the three of them are squealing of how cute I look. Okay fine! I will let them treat me like their baby today, it was my fault anyways. So, we arrived at Liberty Island we took a stroll ourselves, they are taking funny pictures of me nonstop(Do I really look funny? Fine). We were only able to make it up to the Statue's pedestal, good thing Eddie pulled some strings since it needed an advance reservation. We weren’t able to make it to the crown, because you need to reserve 6 months in advance. It is fine not a big deal. I enjoyed today, nonstop eating, nonstop teasing Barry!_

_We also visited the 9/11 memorial to pay our respects to the victims of the terrorist attack, I think I was only 6 back then when it happened. Joe said that he has 2 friends who died during the attack. I offer prayers for them, and I hope you are friends with them in heaven._

_As for my opening remarks, today me and Eddie are dog-tired. Thanks to Iris!_

_So, we went to Time Square. It is very near to our Hotel. We enjoyed the eye-catching digital billboards that soars several stories high, it lights up the city both day and night. Wow! I am here, it was like I was just watching the New Year Ball drop more than a month ago and now I am here! Hurray! I asked Iris to take a picture of me at Time Square and she did. I was so awestruck seeing MTV, ABC stations, same as Iris when she saw the New York City Times office._

_And here were our slavery begins. So, after lunch we accompany Joe back to his room and we returned again to Times Square. Iris has readied her list of what store to go to and God! Is this what being a woman is? Choosing so much clothes, shoes, accessories, trying them all and you will only get one! And they are so pricey! Sorry Mama, I know you love shopping. But now I feel what Papa is complaining about. So sorry!_

_So it took us like 4 hours before everything is done and Eddie was like a tired dog and I am a tired Bear. We thought that we are going back to our Hotel, but Iris grabbed me and Eddie and pull us to another accessories store. At first me and Eddie are so annoyed, but Iris went to the men’s section. Iris, bought Eddie and Joe a lil brooch for their tux a white gold rose and she bought me a bracelet not just one but two. The first one was a men’s leather laced cross adjustable Bracelet(for casual use) and the other one is a crucible Fleur-de-lis Stainless Steel Curb Chain Bracelet(for formal use). I said one is enough because it is too pricey, but she just shrugged it off._

_She whispered to me that the reason for the buying of bracelets is because, she knows how conscious I am at my scars in my wrist. She knows that sometimes I don’t wear a watch. She noticed that some people were staring at it, the scars in my arms can be covered with sleeves or I can just make up stories on how I acquired them but the deep scars on my left wrist, people will easily assumed on what I did. I felt touched by her gesture, but at the same time I still felt regret on what I did months ago. I tear fell from my eyes. Iris is so very considerate of me. Best Sister ever._

_We bought Big Belly Burger as Iris consolation to us on our way back to the Hotel and Joe is surprised on how many shopping bags me and Eddie were carrying._

_The day ends happily and all of us are so tired. Right now I am staring at the bracelets that Iris bought for me. I will be wearing the Fleur-de-lis tomorrow at the event. I am looking forward to Serenade all the Police officers there and their family._

_So tired and sleepy now._

_But happy as always!_

_I love you!_  
  
_From a sleepy teenager,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**February 18,2012**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_  
  
_Today is the big night!_

_So, 2 ½ hours from now and the big event at the Ballroom Hall will start. Everyone is preparing now. Iris, is doing her make-up. Eddie is helping Joe with his Tux. And here I am writing in our room while watching Iris prepare. I am so proud that I accompanied Iris in choosing her elegant green gown, it is an open back mermaid style with a Sexy Slide Slit on the left side, and cap sleeves with green sequins in it. Iris is also happy on the choice of jewelries that I have chosen to bring - a Diamond Pavé Geometric Drop Earrings and a simple white gold loop bracelet that she should wear on her left wrist to complement the side slits. She also have her black stiletto shoes with swarovski and a gray clutch bag with mini pearl beads. And her hairstyle is a Classic Formal Updo. Everything fits my Sister perfectly, she looked stunning!_

_Actually, it was very funny when Eddie and Iris is helping me on my Hairstyle. Eddie wants me to have a Tall thick Hair Top while Iris wants a Short Sides Textured Top. But in the end - Iris won! I guess we will never win against Iris, never never, ever, impossibleeeeeee. So you know what is my current hairstyle now. Do I look handsome? I hope I do!_

_I am also wearing the Tux you bought from France, a signatured nice slim fit Midnight Blue Tuxedo. As Iris said it fits well and gives justice to my lanky figure and it makes my Hazel-green eyes pop out. Thank you Mama and Papa for the Tux! Eddie and Joe are both wearing Black Tux by the way, so I stood out._

_When we are finished preparing and just waiting for the time. Iris took a picture of me near a window, because the lighting is so good. So, I positioned myself beside the glass window places both of my hands on the table while slightly sitting on it and I gave a warm smile. Then I suddenly heard Iris said “Perfect! Just like your pictures in magazines!”. I told her to give me a copy so I can keep it for memory._

_I need to go for now! I think it is Captain Singh who is calling for us to go down the Ballroom Hall. I think it is already 6:00 pm._

_So excited!_

_More of my stories soon!_

_I love you!_  
  
_Singer of the Night,_  
_Barry your Bear_

**February 18,2012 - 6:15 PM**

Barry, Iris, Eddie and Joe entered the Grand Broadway Ballroom Hall. They signed the guest list for their attendance. And they were seated at table number 5, almost near the stage.

They were wonderstruck on how the Ballroom Hall looked. It is grandeur, like a usual setting for Elites and Royals. The chandeliers are beautiful they are big too, they are not typical chandeliers - they resemble a lotus flower in a white lighting with a hue of blue color. The design of the hall features all-new fresh color palette, as well as an exciting contemporary design that fits a sophisticated events like these. There are also around like 40-50 tables and a mini floor at the middle wherein people can dance later on, there were also two large screens on both sides showing the title of this evening's awards night - US NATIONAL COP AWARDS 2012. There are also balconies, but Barry guessed that it is only accessible for VIPs only.

Barry smiled warmly upon seeing the mini orchestra on the stage and a grand piano. _Wow I will sing with an orchestra! I hope they will allow me to play the Piano too. But I think it is better to sing solo with piano accompaniment._ He thought.

When they took their seats, they were approached by Captain Singh to congratulate Joe on his awards and the man himself sat next together with them. He also introduced his Fiance Rob to the West Family. Barry approached Captain Singh to ask if he could play the Grand Piano later on, and Singh said he will try to ask the head organizer of the event. Barry nodded and crossed his fingers.

“Hey Joe! It’s been a while! I’ve heard you’ve won an award! Not just one but two! Congratulations! You deserve it man! And I heard what happened to you, are you okay now?”. A man in his fifties approached the table giving Singh a side smirk and the man also did the same.

“Is that you Quentin? You look somehow different? And thank you! As you can see I can walk better now. I am a good patient going religiously on my therapy. I still have this cane though. Are you alone?” Joe stood up and gave Quentin a hug.

“Oh! I just have a new hairstyle, you know Joe I am getting old too much stress on SCPD, results to falling hair. Hahaha! After getting promoted to Captain. I am dealing tons of shits because of high case criminals in my city plus these Vigilantes that I want to kick their butts on. I am not alone by the way, my daughter Laurel is with me it’s just that she is talking to my fellow SCPD officers out there. She works as an Assistant District Attorney now”, Quentin chuckled as he told Joe about the reason for his almost bald hairstyle. Upon the mention of Vigilantes, Barry gave Iris a knowing look.

“Wow! Congratulations Captain Lance! You need to treat me a drink sometime. Are you talking about this Arrow guy? Someone is fanboying over him on this table.”

“And so do you! And who is this Fanboy?”. Both men laughed.

“Oh before that Quentin. I want you to meet my family, this is my daughter Iris she works as a journalist at CCPN, Eddie her boyfriend and also my detective partner at CCPD, and my Foster son Barry Allen, he will attend University soon. I want you to meet Captain Quentin Lance of Starling City Police Department, we’ve been classmates back in College days.” Joe introduced Captain Lance to each of them, they shake hands and when it was Barry’s turn. “Have I seen you before Barry? You look familiar.” Barry’s eyes widened at the Captain’s Question, but he answered in a bit of a cheery tone “I don’t think we’ve met before Captain. Do I look like a criminal to you? And by the way I am the Fanboy Joe is talking about”. He chuckled.

“Hahaha! Funny boy. Joe, you’ve got a comedian in your family. You look witty. And, no you don’t look like a criminal to me. You just somehow remind me of some Royals. I don’t know where it is. But forget about it. Let’s just enjoy the night.” But before Quentin let go of Barry’s hand he whispered something to him “I don’t think the Arrow is someone you can fanboy with Barry, he is extremely dangerous.”

“I don’t think so Captain Lance, he has his reasons for his methods and as far as I know your criminal rates lowered when he appeared and I can feel that he doesn’t work alone”. Barry answered in an audible voice. The Captain was dumbfounded but he didn’t show it.

“You are a clever boy Barry. You did your homework pretty well. How old are you?”. Captain Lance inquired.

“I am 16 Captain. I am just good at deductions, my dream is to become a CSI and work with unusual cases in the future”. Quentin was shocked at Barry’s age and how he responded to him, he sees this boy differently. He is not that type of teenager who do things impulsively, he is good at deductions and he knows his stuff.

“I am expecting more from you in the future. Enjoy everything while you are still young. You impressed me well Barry Allen. Joe, your son is very intelligent. You should put him in the Police force in the future or if you want you can work with me at SCPD, I need more competent CSIs at my department”, Quentin gave Barry a squeeze on his shoulders and gave Joe an approving look. Barry was amazed on how the Captain complimented him.

And a possible offer at the SCPD? Why not? He can both investigate his parents murder and the Arrow. This is something he will be looking forward to, in the future.

“Not in your dreams Quentin! Barry will work at the CCPD and thanks for the compliment”. Joe grins.

“Well, congratulations again Detective West and Captain Singh for having a man like him, I need to return to my daughter and to my men on the other table. Enjoy the evening!”. Captain Lance and Singh shook hands and waved his goodbye to everyone at the table and retreated.

A few minutes later he immediately sent an SMS to a certain someone.

 **To: Tommy Merlyn  
** **Fr: Captain Lance**

 **Captain Lance** (6:31 pm): _Mr.Merlyn, are you already here at the reception?_  
**Tommy Merlyn** (6:34 pm): _Good evening future Father-in-law! Of course I am here, I am the organizer of the event. Don’t tell me you miss your future Son-in-Law already._  
**Captain Lance** (6:36 pm): _Cut the crap Merlyn, is Laurel with you? And I would like to inform you that I know who is one of the major sponsor of this event. Are you also with him?_  
**Tommy Merlyn** (6:38 pm): _Oh come on Captain Lance too serious. Loosen up a little Sir. I was just kidding. Laurel is not with me, but I saw her earlier at the lobby talking to some police officers with their families. And for your other question, what are you talking about Sir?_  
**Captain Lance** (6:41 pm): _Tell me your location. No one can fool me, I know the two of you are cursed twins and glued to each other since you were kids._  
**Tommy Merlyn** (6:44 pm):: _Okay Sir. Please go to the Balcony, right side. I will inform the security about your presence. See you in a bit Captain! And please don’t tell Laurel about his presence here.  
_ **Captain Lance** (6:47 pm): _Of course Mr.Merlyn._

As Tommy ended his SMS with Captain Lance he just scratched his head and laughed at how much the Captain still disapproves of him for his daughter. He and Laurel were secretly dating for a month now - Oliver, Sara and Dinah approves of their relationship. But Quentin Lance is still wary of him. Calling him a mutual fund boy who only depends on his Father’s fortune. He knows that it is the truth, but he is trying his best to stand on his own without relying too much on his Father. That is why when Oliver offered him to be one of the investors and manage Verdant with Thea, he never had any second thoughts. He wants to be a better man for Laurel and someone that Quentin Lance can be proud of in the future.

“Something wrong Tommy?” Oliver approached him.

“Well, Ollie...we have a little problem. Captain Lance knows you’re here and he will meet us at the Balcony soon”. Tommy can’t look Oliver in the eye he can feel a headache is coming, but he felt a squeeze on his shoulder and he heard Oliver chuckled “Don’t worry Tommy. I am not mad, we can’t hide anything from Lance, don’t we?”.

“Yeah, he said we are like cursed twins” Tommy showed the SMS to Oliver and they both laughed on how Captain Lance described the two of them.

“How ironic. Let’s go Ollie the event will start soon. Up to the Balcony! And you are the only person who will occupy the right wing….and what’s with that?” Tommy pointed at the object at Oliver’s left hand.

“Uh this? In case I want to see the person on the stage closely. I mean I can see the person properly from the Balcony it is not that far away from the stage, but just in case”. Tommy laughed at how Oliver explained on why he brought a binoculars.

“Okay Ollie I get it. If someone interesting caught your eye, come on let’s go!” he put his arms around Oliver’s shoulder.

“It’s not!” Oliver protested.

“Whatever Mr.Queen!”. Tommy still can’t stop laughing at his best friend being defensive.

**February 18, 2012 - 10:15 PM**

**To: Oliver Queen  
** **Fr: Tommy Merlyn**

 **Tommy Merlyn** (10:16 pm): _Look what I’ve found a cinnamon roll! Keep your eyes on the stage Ollie! He is so cute in person. I might give your Barry a hug and kiss later. He smells good too._

_Photo attachment_

**Oliver Queen** (10:20 pm): _This isn’t funny Tommy!  
_ **Tommy Merlyn** (10:22 pm): _Hahahaha! Destiny! Small world huh!_

**February 19, 2012 - 3:17 am**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_  
  
_My adrenaline is still pumping. And I can’t sleep yet. So, I have to prepare warm tea. I hope this will take effect so that I can sleep soon. I envy the three of them they are sleeping so soundly now. And here I am wide awake writing to you, but it’s fine!_

_The Us National Cops Awards 2012 went smoothly._

_We’ve met a lot of people that night. What’s interesting is we met Joe’s classmate back in college Captain Quentin Lance. He is an interesting person, but I find him intimidating at first compared to Captain Singh when I first met him. But it is okay, he complimented me at the end after our short conversation about my fanboying about the Arrow. I just find it strange though….I feel like Captain Lance is hiding something like he knows more. But I should stop thinking about it for now._

_What I want to share with you is how I enjoyed the evening._

_Remember when I told you that Joe is writing his speech for how many weeks? Voila! He forgot his speech in our room and he has no choice but to do it instantaneously. I can see how tensed he was at first but me and Iris stands side by side with him and he loosened up. Good Heavens he didn’t forget to mention the people, who he needs to give his thanks for their support and confidence in his skills._

_The first award Joe received was Best Detective of the Year - and this award is wow! Because he won against the hundred precincts and nominees all over United States. The second award is Loyalty Award for his more than 3 decades of Service at CCPD. We are so proud of Joe!_

_Me and Iris were teary-eyed while Joe is delivering his speech on stage. He said that we are his inspiration and his pillar of strength. And you know what is sweet? He both kissed us on our temples right in front of hundreds or thousands of people in the Grand Ballroom Hall. And they gave Joe a standing ovation. Before we descended from the stage a lot of photographers took a picture of us. Me and Iris are carrying Joe’s awards._

_After Joe’s heartwarming speech. When we descended from the stage Captain Singh reminded me about my performance which will be within 30 mins. After the awarding ceremony. My heart leaped with excitement upon hearing this and what’s more, Captain told me that the organizer agreed that I can play a maximum of 2 songs for the Piano Solo or accompanied by the Orchestra. So here it is, I will sing La Vie En Rose while playing in the Grand Piano in both French and English solo, while serenading everyone in the Hall and I will encourage them to dance on the floor with their loved ones. For the non lyrical performance I decided to play Thousand Years by Christina Perri accompanied by the Orchestra and your favorite Mama and Papa - My heart will go on for another Piano Solo._

_I have to go to the backstage as fast as I can when the Captain informed me about this. Joe, Iris and Eddie knows where I am heading and they gave me their thumbs up. As I reached the backstage I was greeted by the orchestra and the events Host, we did a little practice for a Thousand Years, I’ve also told them that I can adjust easily and I did this thing before. So, I will be okay. They also introduced me to the event’s organizer._

_And I became speechless….._

_I feel like my jaw just dropped to the floor….._

_Gosh! I think I just embarrassed myself right now._

_The events organizer is Mr. Tommy Merlyn. One of the Billionaire’s of Starling City and as far as my memory is correct he is Mr. Oliver Queen’s best friend, the guy Iris is fangirling with. I find it weird though that he looks like shocked too when we were introduced. He reached out his hand to me for a handshake, and I did the same._

_“Have we met somewhere? You look familiar. Nice to meet you I am Tommy Merlyn by the way but just call me Tommy”. Mr.Merlyn asked me when we shake hands._

_“I don’t think we’ve met before Sir. This is the first time that I saw you in person to be honest. But I know who you are and nice to meet you too! My name is Barry Allen, but you can call me Barry” I gave him a warm smile and so does he._

_“Well, what have you read about me? I think what the papers says is I am a douchebag, mutual fund kid, spoiled rich kid. Hmmm? Ah! I don’t give a damn about those. There is someone worst than me. I think you know who it is.” he told me and we both laughed._

_Wow! I never thought that Mr.Merlyn is a nice person, because you know how the magazines, newspaper and tabloids tends to exaggerate things about celebrities and elites just to make more money. It was like even if we just talked for only a few minutes, I am very comfortable with Mr.Merlyn’s sense of humor. I find him very attractive too, any girl or man will be so lucky to have him. Oh, not because of fortune but because of his positive attitude. I don’t know if what the newspapers says is true that he is a bisexual. Who knows? I also wonder if Mr.Queen attended the event, since his best friend is the organizer. Maybe yes or maybe no._

_After a little chitchat with Mr.Merlyn, I was called for the stage performance I bid him goodbye. And what he said next shocked me a little._

_“This isn’t goodbye Barry, who knows. We will see each other again. Good luck on your performance! Make those people fall in love with you! Who knows I might be one of them!” Dear lord of heavens I don’t know how to react to that and he just winked at me! I can feel the heat on my face and my heartbeat is ugh! Did Mr.Merlyn flirted to me? I don’t know….please to both of my parents in heaven and lil sister, forgive me and help me._

_I just said thank you to Mr.Merlyn and I ascended to the stage as the Host introduced me. So, I made a bow in front of the people and I started my performance. I made a little speech and encouraged them to join me. At first they were a few people who danced on the floor, then I suddenly saw Iris and Eddie dancing at the side and they gave me a warm smile. It boosted my confidence and I sang the song wholeheartedly. I was like losing myself to my own world._

_After the song, everybody stopped dancing on the floor. I stand up and I bowed again. I was shocked to see that a lot of people joined and the people who were seated gave me a standing ovation. The host once more told the people in the Hall that I will be playing another 2 sets of non-lyrical songs, while they are enjoying their dinner._

_It was very fun! I miss this!_

_I really have to thank Captain Singh and Mr.Merlyn for allowing me to perform on this Grand Ballroom._

_When I exited on the backstage, I was shocked to see that Mr.Merlyn is still there. He congratulated me and gave me a hug and he kissed me on my left cheek, he says that my performance is wonderful. I thanked him for granting my request to play the piano and he said it is no big deal. He even joked “See I told you! That it isn’t goodbye earlier! People are so in love with your serenade. Here this is for you Barry!”. My eyes widened because he gave me a half dozen of Calla Lily, it consists of white and pink colors(I know what they meant! Pink for appreciation and admiration, while white is purity and innocence). They are so pretty! Mr. Merlyn said that I deserve it. I can feel my face heat up again, because it’s been a long time since I received flowers and a kiss. The last time was when Hunter and Nick courting me back at Dalton._

_We parted ways and I returned to our table._

_Joe, Iris and Eddie gave me a puzzled look upon my return, because I have flowers in my hand and my cheeks are still red. Captain Singh was the first one who congratulated me for my wonderful performance, and he joked that it seems I found an admirer. I told them that it isn’t and it was from the organizer himself. “Oh so you’ve met Mr.Thomas Merlyn!”, upon his mention of the man’s name I felt Iris is pinching me on my side and it really hurts. And she gave me this look ‘We have a lot to discuss later Barry’_

_So, the event ended perfectly! It was unforgettable. Iris became busy looking for Mr.Merlyn to get an interview but she failed. So she just approached some awardees for a mini interview for her report for CCPN._

_Once we returned to our room. We bid each other Good Night. We returned like 12:30 am._

_Iris dragged me back to our shared bedroom and she bombarded me with questions. I answered her truthfully and she keeps punching me in my arms and that hurts and now I have little bruises on my right arm. Iris said that she envied me so much, because I was able to talk to Tommy Merlyn and even received a flower, hug and a kiss on my cheek(I can’t believe that this happened!), she also wonders if Oliver Queen is there but we never saw any signs of the man._

_We will be going back to Central City later. This week is so tiring but fun!_

_I guess the tea is having it’s effect on me. I need to sleep now. I need to be up early later on._

_I love you!_  
  
_From your Balladeer,_  
_Barry your Bear_

_P.S. I am really sorry, but I guess Tommy Merlyn gave me an unforgettable impression. I am still looking at the flowers he gave me. I might preserved them once we get back to central._

**March 4,2012 - 10:00 AM**

A loud knock on the door was heard at the whole West household. Joe, Iris, Eddie and Barry is enjoying their family day, watching some cheesy-romantic comedy. While eating some popcorns.

“I will get it!” Barry volunteered as he came from the kitchen to grab more drinks and popcorn, he handed it to Iris and rushed through the door.

When he opened the door he found a man in his mid-thirties wearing a Brown Trench Coat with a dark polo inside, jeans and a black leathered shoes. A suitcase in hand.

“Good Morning Sir, how may I help you?” Barry inquired.

“Good Morning to you too, I am looking for a young man named Bartholomew Henry Allen? Is this the right house by any chance?” the man responded.

Barry was a bit skeptical if he should answer the man directly that he is indeed on the right house. And he is what this guy is looking for.

The man sensed that Barry was a bit doubtful of him, so he introduced himself. “Oh, I deeply apologize for being a bit rude. My name is John Diggle, I worked as a secretary to your benefactor.” Barry’s eyes went wide. _Does he have a distant relative or something that wants to support him?_ He needs some answers right away from Mr.Diggle.

“I am sorry for not answering you right away, and you are correct you are on the right house and I am the one you are looking for and benefactor?”. Diggle was relieved that Barry responded to him and he could see on the kids eyes that his doubts was instantly washed away upon hearing the word “Benefactor”. _This kid seems to trust people easily._ He thought.

“Yes, your benefactor”. Diggle gave Barry a warm smile.

“Oh I am sorry for being rude Mr.Diggle! Please come in and meet my family”, Barry gave him a warm smile and moved to the side to give Diggle a space to enter the house.

**February 18, 2012 - 11:35 PM**

**To: Felicity Smoak  
** **Fr: Oliver Queen**

 **Oliver Queen** (11:36 pm): _Felicity, are you still at the foundry?  
_**Felicity Smoak** (11:39 pm): _Hi Oliver! Yes I am still at our Arrow Cave! John, Roy and Sara just returned from their nightly duties. Is there any problem? Oh, Sara said she needs to go somewhere tomorrow she might not be able to help out at our nightly duties. She sent you an SMS. Have you received it?  
_**Oliver Queen** (11:41 pm): _Yes, I received it and it is fine with me. Not a problem really. I want you to search everything about this young man - Barry Allen. I will also be sending you a picture of him. I want a complete report once I get back. I will be back tomorrow evening. Meet you at the foundry by 10 pm. Tell Roy and John that I need to speak to both of them. And we are still not calling it that._

_Photo attachment_

**Felicity Smoak** (11:43 pm): _Why? Arrow Cave is better! Killjoy. Alright, this will be easy! See you tomorrow then! Take care on your journey back here! And wow! This Barry looks so cute!_

Oliver just sighed after reading Felicity’s last message in the SMS.

_Why do they love calling it Arrow Cave. It doesn’t have bats inside that is made out of Arrows. Or is there?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am halfway for chapter 7 but I am still thinking of a name for a prestigious University. If you wish to suggest something, I really appreciate it a lot! Or message me via my tumblr. - darknessyuu
> 
> To my dear friends who is experiencing depression and sadness right now. I hope this chapter will make you smile even a bit. <3 Lots of love and kisses from me!
> 
> I really appreciate kudos and comments! Thanks a lot!


	7. Green Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the latest chapter. I hope you won't be annoyed that this is long. Harhar!
> 
> And I hope this will make you guys smile too, like my previous chapter.
> 
> Please also read the Prequel "Forgotten Promises" and your Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**February 18, 2012 - 7:05 pm**

“Good Evening Captain Lance!” Tommy greeted Quentin doing a salute gesture. As he descends from the stairs.

“Pft! Do I have to feel so honored that the main organizer of this event is waiting for me here at the stairs? And I guess good evening to you as well Mr.Merlyn. I thought there is a security around here?” Quentin sarcastically answered while he is checking around their surroundings.

“My…my…..Captain Lance, what’s with your grumpy face? You look handsome, don’t put it to waste this evening. Come on smile. Your tux looks good on you. I bet it’s Laurel’s choice. Ah! there is security, it’s just that I want to fetch my future father-in-law. Don’t you appreciate it?” Tommy responded with a sing-song voice and grinned. The Captain just snorted.

“Are we just gonna stay here or you will bring me to where your evil twin is?” Quentin asked Tommy as he raised his right eyebrow.

“Awwww Captain Lance. We are not evil anymore. We are called angels now. People change you know” Tommy responded in a playful voice and he lead the way upstairs to the Captain.

When they reached the Balcony, Quentin immediately spotted Oliver sitting comfortably and silently observing the people below, while enjoying his glass of wine.

“Who would have thought that the CEO of Queen Consolidated is here seeking solitude, drinking his glass of wine while watching the people below acting like a God, huh? Must be a wonderful feeling. Why don’t you share it with me perhaps?”.

Oliver knew who that voice belongs to. Hearing those sarcastic remarks, is the one and only Captain Quentin Lance. He is also aware like Tommy, that the guy is still not fond of him after all this years. Being Laurel’s ex-boyfriend, cheated to her daughter to Sara. And almost killing her youngest through the Queen’s Gambit. He knew everything is his fault. He is trying his best to redeem himself - by helping others as much as he can, not just only as a vigilante by night but as Oliver Jonas Queen. Sadly, there are people who are still stuck on how they see things about him in the past.

Media still sees him as a playboy who is dating different women every week. But he has changed. He never intended to do these things in the first place. He just acted through pressure since he is the Heir of a multi-billion dollar company. Oliver just wanted to be himself. By being himself is to love someone regardless of gender. _Who does give a fuck about that._

He is very grateful for Laurel and Sara’s forgiveness that sometimes he feels that he doesn’t deserve it, even after everything that had happened between them. And he is very thankful to Sara for helping him out in protecting the City at night as the Canary.

He just wished for Captain Lance to see him as the Oliver Queen who returned after 5 years. A new man. And not the Oliver Queen in the past. _That guy is a douchebag after all._

Oliver stood up upon hearing Captain Lance remarks to him and he reached out his right hand for a handshake.

“Good Evening Captain Lance. It’s been a while. How are you?” he smiled warmly to Quentin.

Quentin, was taken aback at Oliver’s greeting to him despite giving him sarcastic remarks. _Did this person really changed? He doesn’t even used his fake smile on me._

“I am good Mr.Queen. I hope you do too”.

“Of course Captain. Let’s have a seat”.

Oliver offered Quentin another spot on his table and Tommy also followed. He called their personal waiter to serve them another set of wine and appetizers.

 

 **7:20 PM  
** *********Incoming Call Daddy*********

 **Quentin:** Laurel, can you stay at my officers side while they receive their awards?   
**Laurel:** Why? Where are you Daddy? I am still with them and their families.  
**Quentin:** I have some important business to attend to. I will be with you in an hour or two. Is that okay? I am still here at the Hall. In a secluded area. Don’t worry I am still seeing what is happening on stage. Thank you Laurel.  
**Laurel:** Okay Daddy. See you later then.  
**Quentin:** Thank you sweetheart.

 *********Call Ended*******  
** **7:23 PM**

When Quentin ended his call to Laurel, he went back to his chair and took a glance between Oliver and Tommy. He can see two grown up men, who matured over the years. But he still can’t help it to see them as to who they were several years back. Even though part of himself already forgave Oliver Queen from what he did to his two daughters, another part of him is still haunted by the past that he can’t admit to anyone - he still has unsettled issues and unanswered questions that he wanted to ask the man himself for his actions, but he knows this is not the right time yet. He still has a lot of things to deal with, this isn’t his priority.

As for Tommy, he is still wary of him for courting his daughter. And his playful attitude still worries him a lot until now. _Why does my daughter keeps getting involved with Billionaires?_

Quentin was pulled out of his thoughts when their waiter arrived and served them with wine and appetizers.

The awarding ceremony has already started.

The three of them sat in silence while watching the awarding ceremony that is happening on stage. After 15 mins. Tommy stood up.

“Where are you going Mr.Merlyn? Don’t tell me….” he was cut off by Tommy before he finished his sentence.

“Oops! Captain, I know what you’re thinking, I will not go to Laurel and ask her for a dance. Even though I wanted to. But I can’t sadly. I am so busy. I need to check on everything, foods, securities and my staffs. I also need to go backstage, because someone wants to speak with me from the CCPD. After all I am the head organizer of this event and I don’t want any unexpected problems to happen” he answered in a professional tone.

Quentin was taken aback and felt a bit ashamed of how he thinks of Tommy Merlyn. He was never able to answer back and just nodded.

“See you later Captain and Ollie!” Tommy waved to the both of them and Oliver did the same. And he left, leaving the two at the Balcony.

Quentin started his conversation with Oliver.

“Mr.Queen how’s things going so far at Queen Consolidated? It seems to me that you are doing quite well, handling things on your own. Seeing Robert and Moira being busy with other things that they don’t need to babysit you everyday. And do they know that you are here and one of the major sponsors? Is QC involved somehow?” he asked.

“Thank you for asking Captain. QC is doing great. I am so busy with closing deals, never ending meetings, monitoring stocks and my employees welfare. I am happy to see Mom and Dad enjoying their early retirement. Of course I still ask for their advises from time to time. But I can handle most of the things on my own. Handling QC and partly Verdant, but I mostly entrust it to Thea and Tommy. My family doesn’t know that I am a major sponsor of this event, only you and Tommy. I used my own money for this” Oliver responded.

Quentin became curious as to why Oliver didn’t told his family and what is his personal purpose in sponsoring an event like this.

“If you don’t mind Mr.Queen may I know your purpose why you did this secretly? Sponsoring this kind of stuff? It looks to me that it isn’t your cup of tea” Quentin asked as he took a sip to his wine. _This is good._ He thought.

“Simple Captain. I appreciate all the efforts that the police force has done to us. These types of jobs is not easy, I know how hard it is. Dealing with criminals every night, helping people, solving cases. They deserved to be recognized. You see my Family always helps out charities, but not events like these. I didn’t told my family, because I don’t want them to hinder any decisions that I make. And I do this secretly, because I am happy and I don’t need any media attention nor everyone’s praises. I don’t need it. I just want to see the officers smiles and celebrating wonderful events like this with their loved ones and I know how Laurel is so proud of you. Thank you Captain Lance and the SCPD’s efforts in protecting Starling” Oliver looked at Quentin’s eyes with a warm smile.

The Captain could not believe what he was hearing from Oliver Queen. _People do really change? He has changed._

Quentin nodded and also gave Oliver a warm smile. “We just want our families to be safe Mr.Queen”.

The two enjoyed each other’s company while they continued watching the awarding of officers.  
  
**8:37 PM - Backstage**

After checking all of the foods and securities Tommy immediately went to the backstage and one of the staffs greeted him.

“Good Evening Mr.Merlyn! Captain Singh is here waiting for you” a brunette woman in her mid 20's greeted Tommy.

“Thank you Maria. I will take it from here” the staff nodded and left.

When Captain Singh saw Tommy, he quickly approached the man.

“Hello Mr.Merlyn! Good Evening. It’s been a while” both of them shake hands.

“Yeah Captain Singh! It’s been a while. How may I help you? One of your men will perform this evening right? After the awarding?”.

“Actually Mr.Merlyn he is not an employee of the CCPD, it’s his Father and one of the awardees this evening - Detective Joe West. This kid has an amazing singing voice. He wants to dedicate it for his family and he requested something to me earlier” Singh explained.

“What is his request?” Tommy asked.

“He requested if he can still play a non-lyrical song on the Grand Piano after his song number, one being a solo and one with an accompaniment with the Orchestra”.

“Oh that is so nice of him! He wants to perform more for the people here in the Grand Ballroom. That’s great! May I know his name, if you don’t mind?” Tommy smiled and clapped his hands.

“The kid's name is Barry Allen” the Captain answered.

“Barry Allen? Not Barry West? Where is he by the way Captain?” _Barry? The name’s seems familiar to me._ Tommy thought.

“Oh, he is sitting over there. Table number 5 wearing a midnight blue tux. Do you want me to call for him right now? He has a different last name from his Father because he is Detective West’s foster Son. He is only 16 years old, a very talented kid”.

As Captain Singh pointed Barry’s direction to Tommy, his eyes grew wide. That is why the name sounds so familiar, because he is the same kid Oliver was enthralled with that night on Valentine's Day. Although it bothered him a bit on the word _Foster Son. Did something bad happened to Barry’s parents?_ Tommy felt sympathy towards him. And he is right his age is barely 18. He is so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t heard Captain Singh calling his attention.

“Mr.Merlyn? Are you okay? I am asking if I should call Barry here backstage?” Singh looked at him worriedly.

“Oh no, it’s okay. No need to call him here. I bet his Father is not yet called on the stage right?” Singh nodded.

“You can tell him that he can play 2 additional non-lyrical songs and I will tell Maria to call the orchestra for a bit of practice here. Please tell Barry to be on the backstage as soon as he can, after his Father receive his award” Tommy gave Singh a squeeze on his shoulder and the Captain smiled at him.

“Thank you Mr.Merlyn! The kid will be happy. I think I need to go now. I will inform them immediately. I owe you a lot!” Captain Singh waved at Tommy before leaving. “Hey Captain Singh! You didn’t owe me anything. It is me who owe you a lot! Take Care!” he responded smiling.

Tommy can’t believe what was happening right now. He comes up with a plan. He approached one of his staffs.

“Maria, I need you to do something for me. Can you please buy these flowers? I need it ASAP”.

“Wow! For whom Sir? Girlfriend? These flowers that you want me to buy, you sure know your stuff” Maria teases.

“No not a girlfriend silly. But someone I might adore in the future. A very rare flower. Now go! Hurry! Before he gets here” Tommy pushed Maria out of the backstage to do what he asked her to. And Maria raises her eyebrows upon hearing the word _he._

Now he just have to wait for Barry and make his move.

_Time to tease Oliver._

**9:05 PM - Balcony**

Oliver and Captain Lance clapped their hands for every officer who receives their awards on stage.

Every now and then Captain Lance gives comments and a little bit of background introduction to the officers that he knows during the awarding ceremony and Oliver nodded and listens to it. He is very grateful for the Captain’s company.

“The next award that we will be presenting is to Detective Joe West from Central City Police Department, for being the Best Detective of the Year and a Loyalty Award for his service at CCPD for more than 3 decades. Let us give him a warm round of applause!” the host introduced Joe and Oliver saw that he is being accompanied by two people and he is using a cane, one probably his daughter and the second was the daughter’s boyfriend? _Something bad must have happened to him._

When they faced the audience, Oliver was shocked to see the young man’s face. It’s his Barry. His Angel of music. His beautiful Angel that has been plaguing in his mind for how many nights now. Ever since Valentine's Day. The song he requested is still playing in his head.

But at the same time he felt dejected on knowing that Barry is already taken with the Detective’s daughter. _She looks pretty_ . _They look perfect for each other. I guess it’s time to move on?_

Despite the dejection that he felt. He still used his Binoculars to make a closer look at Barry’s features. He is very very beautiful, unblemished skin, very young, pinkish lips and cheeks, and his smile is so blinding that it can light up a whole city.

Captain Lance saw how interested Oliver to his friend Joe West and his family. He laughed quietly upon seeing Oliver using his binoculars to take a closer look. He was about to speak and tell him that he knows them, but Joe started his speech.

“Ahem, good evening Ladies and Gentlemen. I am Detective Joe West from Central City Police Department. Nice to meet you!” Quentin laughed, because he can feel how tensed Joe is.

“First of all, I would like to thank the people who supported me in my whole journey of service to CCPD. I never thought that I will be standing in front of you today, because almost 3 months ago I almost died and I got paralyzed. But miracles do happen, I am recovering now, I am no longer a prison in a wheelchair. I only have these as my new companion for now” Joe raised his cane laughing and people laughed too on Joe’s speech.

“I want to thank my Boss Captain David Singh for always believing in me. My friends and colleagues who I treat as my whole family at CCPD. To Detective Eddie Thawne my partner in crime, don’t worry Eddie! I will be back soon and you won’t feel lonely in the precinct anymore” Eddie laughed so hard while taking a video of Joe making his speech in which he also responded “Come back soon Detective West! Time to kick some butts!” and the audience still laughed at it.

“And to the two special people in my life who is standing next to me, my pillar of strength, my angels, my life, I will die for both of you. My daughter Iris and my son Barry. I am not here standing in front of these hundreds and thousands of people in this Grand Ballroom Hall if you haven’t supported me on my journey and my recovery. I don’t know what to do or what have I become, without you two.” everyone in the Hall stood quiet and absorbed what Joe had said during his speech. Joe didn’t stop his tears to fall freely from his eyes and he kissed Iris and Barry on their temples who has also tears in their eyes. They hugged on the stage. And the people is so touched on the scene before them and they gave Joe and his family a standing ovation.

Oliver can’t help but smile and melt on Detective Joe West’s speech. It is short but very wonderful and he can feel the love the Detective has for both Iris and Barry. _Barry is so lucky that the Detective sees him as his own Son. And he accepts him as Iris’ better half in the future._

He looked at Barry once again and he saw the tears in those beautiful eyes. But he is not worried, he is happy for Barry’s family. He wished for Barry’s happiness.

He was so absorbed at the family on the stage that he forgot Captain Lance’s presence.

“Ah, such a heartwarming speech from Joe. I am so happy for his achievements and such a warm loving family” Oliver faced Captain Lance and he saw him rubbed his eyes with his handkerchief.

“You know them?” this got Oliver curious.

“Yes, I talked to them earlier. And I congratulated Joe for his award and I personally met his family. Joe is my classmate back in college. You know what? His foster son Barry impressed me so well. That kid is so witty and clever. You know what he told me? That the Arrow has partners and he is not working alone. Can you believe it?”.

As Quentin told Oliver about his conversation with the West family earlier. The word _Foster Son,_ didn’t escaped Oliver’s curiosity even more. And Barry giving deductions about Team Arrow? This is something he needs to watch out for in the future.

“Excuse me Captain, you said that Barry is Detective West’s Foster Son? He is not his daughter’s boyfriend?” Oliver scrunched his eyebrows upon asking Captain Lance.

“What? Oh no no no Mr.Queen, it’s impossible for Iris to be Barry’s girlfriend. Iris is already like 22? 23? and by the way she is a very smart girl she is working as a journalist at CCPN. And as far as I know it is Detective Thawne that she is in a relationship with - Joe’s partner at CCPD. And Barry? He is still so young, he is just 16 years old. And yes, he is Detective West foster son. Last news I heard, the kids parents were murdered 5-6 years ago, case is still unresolved until now. Poor kid. That’s why he wants to become a CSI someday. He is so lucky to have Joe adopt him” Captain Lance explained.

Oliver absorbed everything that Captain Lance told him about the West family and Barry, he felt sympathy towards him - losing both parents is too much for a boy like him several years ago. It’s traumatic. But right now he can see how Barry is so happy with his Foster Dad and Sister.

He is worried a bit about the unresolved death of Barry’s parents, maybe he can do something about it, not as Oliver Queen but as the _Arrow._ He can think about this later.

He will enjoy this evening. His Angel is here.  

So he is right the first time he saw Barry at the Rooftop Bar, he is barely 18.

He is only sweet 16.

He feels happy to know that Barry is not in a relationship. That there might be a chance for both of them, but it worries him a bit because of the large age gap. 8 years, it’s no joke. _But who gives a damn about it._

Oliver was lost in his thoughts again, until he was pulled back into reality when he felt a squeeze on his shoulder from Captain Lance.

“Mr.Queen? Are you okay? I am sorry but I have to go now. My officers is already looking for me and I just received an SMS from Laurel” Oliver nodded and he was left alone in the Balcony.

A few minutes later he received a message from Tommy.

**10:15 PM - Balcony**

**To: Oliver Queen  
** **Fr: Tommy Merlyn**

 **Tommy Merlyn** (10:16 pm): _Look what I’ve found a cinnamon roll! Keep your eyes on the stage Ollie! He is so cute in person. I might give your Barry a hug and kiss later. He smells good too._

Photo attachment

 **Oliver Queen** (10:20 pm): _This isn’t funny Tommy!_  
**Tommy Merlyn** (10:22 pm): _Hahahaha! Destiny! Small world huh!  
_ **Tommy Merlyn** (10:24 pm): _I will be giving this to him by the way._

Photo Attachment

 **Oliver Queen** (10:25 pm): _I will deal with you later Merlyn. And I know something about Barry thanks to Captain Lance._  
**Tommy Merlyn** (10:27 pm): _What? No way! But I will be the one to hug and kiss him first so I won!_  
**Oliver Queen** (10:28 pm): _Don’t you dare Thomas Merlyn.  
_ **Tommy Merlyn** (10:29 pm): _He is on stage now!_

As Oliver ended his SMS message with Tommy. He heard the host introduced the performer for this evening.

“Hello! Ladies and gentlemen! Let us congratulate once again our awardees for the US National Cop Awards 2012! But before the night ends and while all of us is still enjoying our dinners and desserts, someone will serenade for us this evening. I am asking everyone in this hall to ask their loved ones for a dance. May I introduce to you our balladeer for this night Monsieur Barry Allen with his version of La Vie En Rose”.

As Oliver heard Barry’s name, he has his full attention now. The young man introduced himself and asked everyone to dance at the floor and enjoy his performance.

He is so smitten to Barry and the boy also surprised him tonight, he plays the Grand Piano while singing one of his favorite French Love songs. _Wow he can also play the piano. What hidden talent does my Angel have, I want to see more. He is so full of surprises._ Oliver was so over the moon. And what he loves at Barry’s singing is how suave it is and how he pronounced every french word like he mastered the language itself, he was also surprised when he sang the English version as well.

The way he sang both versions...Smooth...soothing….like it was bringing you to another dimension. It was like the whole Ballroom Hall is raining with beautiful roses. The people who dances at the floor was also entranced, so much love.

When Barry finished singing, much to Oliver’s disappointment. He began to speak and informed the people at the floor that there will be another two non-lyrical songs to be played. He started playing at the Piano again with an accompaniment with the orchestra with a title a Thousand Years followed by a piano solo My Heart will go on. Oliver, started humming with the songs and he feels like flying right now. If he could just ask Barry for a dance.

**9:25 PM - Backstage**

Tommy Merlyn was introduced to Barry Allen that night at the backstage. After a little rehearsal.

What Barry didn’t know was he took a stolen picture of him, while he was practicing and talking with the Orchestra.

But there are unexpected things that had happened. He was shocked not because he already knows Barry Allen, since Valentine’s Day at the rooftop bar.

But…

Tommy Merlyn, doesn’t want to admit it but the kid is so gorgeous and that Midnight Blue Tux, perfect!

He is different in a much closer look.

Unblemished skin, kissable lips(did he just said it?), lanky, rosy cheeks, tall for his age and those eyes…..

Those alluring Green eyes stood out….

It was like he felt magnetized. _Is this how Oliver felt? No no no Tommy slap yourself! Think of Laurel. Think of Laurel._ He is repeating it like a mantra inside his head.

He shakes hands with the young man and even joked with him. Barry knows him because of magazines, newspapers and the internet. He needs to show Barry that he is different on how those idiots describes him in their articles. And wow! His laugh it’s so adorable and those pearly white teeth and those tiny like fangs. It suits him. He just want to pinch those cheeks. _Oliver Queen, I am seeing your Barry face to face now._

Barry bid goodbye to him. But he won’t leave the backstage and he will wait for Barry. He even joked to the kid, before he fully ascended to the stage.

Tommy was a bit tensed that Maria is still not yet back. _What’s taking her so long._ But after 15 mins. of fidgeting, Maria has arrived on time. Good thing Barry is still on stage performing.

“Right on time Maria! I though I am going to faint you know. Thank you for this!” and Maria gave Tommy the Calla Lilies that is meant for Barry.

It is time now to tease Oliver Queen.

So he sent an SMS to Oliver and sent a photo attachment to pissed him off. After a few exchanges. He silently laughed and continue to watch Barry’s performance. The boy is full of surprises, like wow! He can also play the grand piano. He is imagining right now that his best friend is using his binoculars at it’s full capacity. He chuckled at the thought.

After Barry’s gorgeous performance. Tommy can’t help himself to hug him. Oh, he smell really really good. Huggable too. When he loosened his hug a bit he looked at Barry’s eyes.

Damn…... _I want to kiss Barry._

The mantra on his head is there again. _Think of Laurel. Think of Laurel._

But still Tommy Merlyn can’t help it. He kissed Barry on his cheek, but to be honest it is almost at the side of his lips. He hopes that Barry didn’t noticed it. When he let go of Barry, he could see how he was stunned by his actions and his cheeks were as red as a tomato. _Cute._

He gave Barry the flowers and he can still see that the red on his cheeks became tenfold in color. “Thank you Tommy” Barry gave him a warm smile.

_Aw. The way he said my name. Cuteness x10._

They parted ways and he saw Barry returning to his table.

He wants to see Barry Allen again.

He will find a way.

Screw it.

So now he needs to go back to where his best friend is staying. Back to the Balcony.

**11:10 PM**

**To: Tommy Merlyn  
** **Fr: Oliver Queen**

 **Oliver Queen** (11:11 pm): _Don’t tell me you are still backstage? I will wait for you here._  
**Tommy Merlyn** (11:12 pm): _I just left like 5 mins.ago. I am with Laurel now. But I am on my way Ollie! I know you miss me!_  
**Oliver Queen** (11:14 pm): _No, I don’t. Hurry up Mr.Merlyn._  
**Tommy Merlyn** (11:15 pm): _Yes Mr.Queen! Ha ha ha._

While waiting for Tommy’s return he can still see clearly below Barry’s movements on how he interacts with his family, how he laughs, how he devours his food. Which he finds it adorable. At this time as well people are beginning to disperse at the Grand Ballroom Hall. Congratulating each other. And some of them are leaving, maybe getting back to their room to rest.

He also sent an SMS to Felicity to make a research about Barry Allen. Forwarding the photo which was sent by Tommy earlier.

Several minutes have passed and Tommy arrived at the Balcony.

“Hello Ollie!” Tommy greeted him emphasizing the ‘e’ at the end.

“Spill it out Merlyn” Oliver stood up and crossed his arms.

“Whoa! Did I do something wrong here? Hmmmm….maybe I did. I did a crime tonight. I just hugged and kissed him on his cheek and gave him a half dozen bouquet of flowers. Is that life imprisonment? or Lethal Injection?” Tommy looked at Oliver feigning his innocence.

Oliver just rolled his eyes and laughed at how Tommy described his close-up meeting with Barry Allen. _This idiot is lucky. He should be thankful that he is my best friend or else._

“Hey Ollie. You can hug me and I can kiss you on your cheeks, so that I can transfer your Barry’s essence. Come here!” Tommy made a hug gesture and pouted his lips to kiss Oliver. But Oliver just pushed him away and they both laughed at how silly they both looked.

“I will find a way to do it myself and not kiss on the cheeks” he grinned.

“Aw! So aggressive Mr.Queen! I like that! Wanna bet? He never had his first kiss yet and he is still a virgin” he pulled out his wallet and took out 5 pcs. of a $100 bill.

“Just shut…..” as Tommy and Oliver reached the lobby. Oliver was surprised to see Barry Allen standing a few feet away from them. Like he is waiting for someone.

He needs to hide and he can’t let anyone see him this evening. Luckily, he found a good hiding spot where he can see Barry. Tommy joining him.

“Hey Ollie. This is a good hiding spot. I can shout and call for Barry..umph!” Oliver covered Tommy’s mouth.

For the next few minutes, he observed Barry. This is the first time he has seen him up close. Wow. He can see Barry’s countenance so clearly. His body built, his skin, how tall he is for his age, his rosy cheeks, those sexy lips, the color of his hair, the color of his Tux - it is a midnight Blue which suits him perfectly. But what Oliver had seen in full detail is his eyes.

An endless green.

Beautiful green eyes.

It reminds him of a very pretty emerald stone.

And the way he smiles.

He is really smitten with Barry Allen.

He can no longer form any words on how to describe him.

Although he felt a pang of jealousy when he saw how Barry admired the flowers given to him by Tommy. He just gave Tommy his death glare.

They also couldn’t helped, but eavesdropped on the little conversation of the West's, Barry and Eddie.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen! I can’t see Mr.Merlyn everywhere. I really hate you! Hey! I am talking to you! BARRYYYY!” Iris began punching Barry’s arms which made Oliver flinch.

“Awwww! Why do I have to suffer from your misfortunes Sis. I don’t know where he is. You can talk to these flowers, they might know where Tommy is - Hey Calla Lilies do you know where Tommy is??” Barry responded teasingly.

“Wow! You call him on his first name now. I so hate you tenfold Barryyy!”

Barry laughed so hard at Iris’ reaction. Followed by Eddie and Joe.

Barry’s laugh was like music to Oliver’s Ears.

It is also the first time he heard about Barry’s full name. So he had to send an SMS to Felicity later on.

He and Tommy watched as the four leave the lobby and went through the elevators and return to their respective rooms.

Oliver checked his surroundings and made sure that no one will see them. And they made their way to their rooms as well. He bid goodnight to Tommy, while his best friend is still teasing him endlessly.

**February 19, 2012 - 12:48 am**

**To: Felicity Smoak  
** **Fr: Oliver Queen**

 **Oliver Queen** (12:48 am): _I got Barry Allen’s full name this might help you more with your research - Bartholomew Henry Allen._  
**Felicity Smoak** (12:50 am): _On it! And wow his name is mouthful. I also already told John and Roy about our meeting later at the Arrow Cave 10 pm sharp. I will give you a full report later on as well. See you Oliver!  
_ **Oliver Queen** (12:58 am): _Thank you Felicity and how many times do I have to remind you. We are still not calling it that._

**February 19, 2012 - 9:00 pm**

Oliver arrived an hour earlier at the Foundry. He already saw that Felicity is already there and as usual typing furiously on her keyboard.

“Hello Felicity. Good evening” Oliver greeted the Blonde, but it seems that Felicity is concentrating too much on what she is doing. She didn’t notice Oliver’s arrival.

“Felicity!” Oliver raised his voice and it startled the blonde from her deep concentration.

If anyone could just see her reaction it is so comical.

“Oops! Mr.Queen, I mean Mr.CEO, Errrr Arrow. Hey! Oliver, I didn’t know that you are here already and I am almost done with what you asked of me. And you will love what I just discovered and this Barry Allen guy is so cute that I want to ask him out on a date but I realized that he is too young so I might consider myself a pedo and…I am a girl and a pedo what would my Mom will think of me…...” Felicity babbled and Oliver needs to cut her off.

“Okay. Okay Felicity. Breathe in, breathe out. Now start from the Beginning” he commanded her. But before Felicity was about to start, John and Roy just arrived.

“Hey Oliver. Good to see you again man” Diggle patted Oliver’s shoulders.

“Oliver, welcome back!” Roy shakes his hands.

“Thank you guys” he gave them a warm smile.

“So what is this meeting about?” Diggle asked Oliver.

“Good thing Felicity hasn’t started yet. You will know the reason why I called everyone of you here” Oliver explained.

“Felicity, you can start now”.

Felicity nodded as Oliver instructed her to start.

“This is what I found out about Bartholomew Henry Allen” as she started explaining and typing, a lot of pictures pops out on the large screen. His pictures on french magazines, his involvements in Teen fashion shows from the known brands in Paris, pictures from Lacrosse magazine, his cover photo on a Top Model Student mag - wearing his Dalton uniform.

“When he was adopted by Lord Antoine Smythe and Lady Lilian, his named was changed to Sebastian Smythe and used it for 5 years” as Felicity explained her findings. Diggle, interrupted her.

“Wait. The Smythe’s are one of the shareholders of Queen Consolidated right?” Felicity nodded and continued explaining.

“Unfortunately, when the Smythe’s died the government took all of their properties and stocks claiming that the Smythe’s owe a Billion worth of taxes, which I find it ironic. And because of the tragedy, Sebastian Smythe a.k.a Barry Allen was left penniless and orphaned the second time around. Oh, I forgot to tell you this. His real parents died and was murdered right in front of him when he was 11” Felicity showing the articles and Barry’s younger photos with Henry and Nora Allen.

 _Have I seen them before? They look so familiar and Barry’s younger photo, he reminds me of someone I know from the past._ Oliver thought upon staring at the photo of the Allens.

“And guess what? I also find these videos of his performances during sectionals, regionals and nationals during his Captain days as a warbler at Dalton. Wow! This boy is sooooo talented. I was also able to find his Valedictorian speech video, uploaded by unknown. Oliver you must watch this” when Oliver and the others finished watching Sebastian Smythe’s graduation speech. Everyone in the room was dumbstruck. Especially Oliver, he felt touched by it, Barry sees him as his Hero while he only sees himself as a killer.

“Wow, this kid is awesome. The Arrow as his Hero and he is very intelligent and talented. Graduating at the age of 16. He skips like 2-3 years of grade. So Felicity what University he is currently in?” Roy commented and asked the blonde.

“Sadly, Barry is not studying at any University as of the moment. Because, when the Smythe’s died he fall into depression and…..here see this. I found his medical records at Central City General Hospital dated back between August to November of 2011” Felicity was almost teary eyed while showing them Barry’s medical records.

“Poor kid” Diggle just shook his head and was loss for words.

Oliver, didn’t know what to say on the information that he just learned about his Angel today. Barry attempted suicide. Who would have thought that a very beautiful angel like him, wants to take his own life.

“I made more research and Barry is applying again for scholarship programs to attend University this year. His Scholarship from the Ivy League universities has been cancelled and the reason was _Mental Instability_? What the hell!” Felicity stood up and stumped her feet out of frustration.

Felicity felt sorry and sad for what happened to Barry. She wants to hack all the database from those Ivy League Universities and break their security. Felicity walks back and forth in front of her computer and biting her nails out of anger, until Diggle stopped her.

“Calm down Felicity and sit” and she obeyed.

“If you don’t mind Oliver. Why are you so interested about this boy?” Diggle furrowed his eyebrows.

“I met him at the event yesterday but he didn’t saw me. No one saw me and know that I am the event except for Captain Lance and Tommy. Then, I also heard from the Captain about the story of this boy. It piqued my interest, so I made Felicity do a little research. I think he needs my help” Oliver looks at everyone.

“What kind of help Oliver?” Roy asked.

“Roy, you will enter University this year right?” Roy nodded. 

“What are you trying to imply Oliver?” Diggle was curious now.

“I want to support Barry’s education. I will cover everything from his undergraduate studies, masteral up to his Doctoral degree. I want the best for Barry. And I want him to study at the University where Roy is currently enrolled, so that you can protect him” Oliver looked at Roy and he approves.

“Are you sure about this Oliver? Your parents might not approved of this” Diggle looked at him worriedly.

“Nobody will know, only the four of us. I will use my own money. Barry will never know that I am his benefactor. I will use a different name. And Diggle this is where you will come in, you will act as my middle man to Barry and the West’s. You will be Robin Smith’s secretary. They will never see us together. Oliver Queen, doesn’t know John Diggle. I know all of you will question my decision. But this is final” Oliver stood before them showing his resolve.

“I will support you Oliver! Barry deserves a good future” Felicity stood up and smiled at Oliver.

“Me too Oliver, I will protect Barry with all my strength and I will treat him as my younger brother” Roy smiled warmly at Oliver.

“Oliver, this is the first time I saw your determination in helping someone without the use of violence. And I am so proud of you man. I will also help Barry as much as I can” Diggle gave Oliver a brotherly hug.

Oliver is so grateful to have Team Arrow on his side.

**March 1,2012**

_To my Lovely Bear,_

_It’s been 11 years, since we last saw each other at the Park. Those eskimo kisses is still fresh on my mind._

_Do you always go to Harold Park, waiting for me? If yes, I am so sorry if I was not able to fulfill my promise to you. You see my life is so complicated._

_How did I find you? I think this is what you call destiny._

_I am mesmerized to Barry Allen, the moment I saw him at that stage and heard him sang the song I requested at the Rooftop Bar….I was so captivated. He plagued my mind for how many nights and then I was able to see him again after 3 days._

_He sang again this time. And once again I am not just mesmerized but I was already smitten by him. I heard of his story from a friend and this piqued my interest. So, I made a thorough research. I saw his pictures from his childhood days up to present and printed them out. And what struck me is how his younger self reminded me of you._

_I remember the time when me and my Sister Thea, cleaned the storage room as she is looking for something important. And that is how I have come across an old small box. Inside is your letter and our picture together. I reread the letter and I thought that it would be impossible for us to meet again and you would forget about me and so do I._

_When I put the pictures side by side. Our picture together and Barry’s young photo with his parents._

_It is you._

_I have finally found you Bear._

_You grew up beautifully._

_My heart jumped with joy. Knowing that the sweet 6 years old kid that I only know in the name of Bear is the same person that I wanted to see so badly soon - Barry Allen._

_I also felt sadness that I wasn’t there for you when a tragedy struck your family. I am so sorry Bear. I know how hard it is for a sweet young child like you to deal with so much sadness. You didn’t deserve it. But I guess it was inevitable._

_I know that you will not read this letter soon. But this is my response to your old letter. To come and find you when you get older._

_The world is so vast, we are 600 miles apart and yet I was able to find you. I will be able to fulfill that Forgotten Promises that we shared._

_We will see each other soon._

_I am looking forward in seeing those beautiful Green Eyes of yours._

_Will you still remember me?_

_After 11 years, I know you will see me differently._

_I will face you as a man now. Who will stood by you and protect you at all cost._

_I will never leave your side now. So be ready._

_And this time I will introduce myself fully to you._

_As Oliver Jonas Queen._

_With so much Love and misses you,  
_ _Your Lollie_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to update within 2-4 days. As long as my job will not require me to work for another 24 hours straight again. Lmao! XD You can talk to me! message me on my tumblr - darknessyuu I love talking to people!
> 
> Oh, if there are any college students here especially from the US. I might be needing your help. I would really appreciate it a lot! Message me!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated! 
> 
> Love you all!


	8. It's not always the Sky that is always Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a new chapter it gets longer and longer. I hope you won't find it annoying. XD
> 
> I deeply apologize if this chapter is a bit crappy or in a roller coaster feeling or mood. Whatever you call it. Because as I was writing this chapter and editing it. It is also my Dad's Second year death anniversary.
> 
> I hope you will still enjoy it. Thank you! 
> 
> Please don't forget to read the Prequel - Forgotten Promises

**March 25,2006**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I am so so sad. The coffins, they are so ugly, it scares me._

_Mom, Dad...I really really hate everyone right now. I always hear how sorry they are for me. And how they keep on saying that the man in yellow is only my imagination. It’s not! Even Joe doesn’t believe me. Only Iris does. I know what I saw! I don’t need their pity. I only need you, Mom and Dad. Please... If I am going to be good boy and study harder, are you going to wake up? And we will be together again?_

_I am so confused. I don’t know what to do. Please come back. Wake up. Don’t you feel uncomfortable in there? I love the both of you so much. I am so afraid. Come back. Come back._

_Please….Mom….Dad….I can’t live without you. Please. I can’t take this anymore. I love you both so much that it hurts._

_I can’t breathe._

_Love,  
_ _Barry_

**June 5,2006**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry. I am so so sorry, if I haven’t paid you a visit. I am still scared. I can’t sleep properly every night. The man in yellow still scares me every time I close my eyes._

_I always sleep on the couch at Joe’s house. Hugging your photo and my stuffed toy, it gives me comfort. One night I woke up and Iris is hugging me and singing a lullaby, she said that I was screaming and crying calling out to you._

_I hate Joe for forcing me to go to Doctor Emma. I am not sick. I am not!_

_Mom...Dad...is it okay for Uncle Antoine and Auntie Lilian to adopt me and change my name? They will bring me somewhere far away and they want me to call them Mama and Papa, I am a Big Brother now too. Won’t you get mad? Is it alright? They said we will go to France. I will study there. Sorry that I stopped going to school. I am so afraid of the bullies, they hurt me so bad especially Tony Woodward. I always run, but I was always caught up in the corner. They love hurting me. If Iris hasn’t found me, I am with you now. Isn’t that better?_  
  
_They want to change my name to Sebastian. Is it okay?_

_Is this new life? Will I be a different person too? I will be missing you so much. Iris and Joe will take care of you, while I am gone. I promise I will be back. I just want to go somewhere new. We will be leaving 2 days from now._

_I love you so much Mom and Dad. So so much that it’s still hurts._

_Love,  
_ _Barry_

**June 7,2006**

_Dear Joe and Iris,_  
  
_When you find this letter, it means that I am gone. Flying to France._

_Joe, I am so sorry for not talking to you for how many months. I feel so sad and angry when you forced me to see a Doctor. But still I am sorry for treating you that way. I now understand how you are worried about me and loved me like your own son. I will make it up to you, when I get back. I want you to know that I love you like my own Dad. I hope you forgive me for everything._

_Iris, to my big sister. I am sorry for hurting you sometimes, for pushing you away. But I appreciate your lullabies to me every night when I am scared and crying nonstop. I will sing a song for you, once I get back. I love you._

_Please take care of my Mom and Dad for me. Please._  
  
_Thank you for everything._  
  
_Love,  
_ _Barry_

**March 7,2012**

_Dear Mom, Dad, Papa, Mama and Lil Sis,_

_Hello to my beautiful family in heaven. It’s been a while. A lot of things happened!_

_I thought that never ending surprises will end once we leave New York but it’s not!_

_3 days ago someone dropped by our house and he introduced himself as Mr.John Diggle. He said that he is my benefactor’s secretary. I was shocked at first, because I thought that I have a distant relative that wants to support my University? I asked him a lot of questions, even Joe, Iris and Eddie who is wary of him._

_Mr.Diggle introduced himself to us, that he is a former member of the US Military and he was assigned to Afghanistan. He even showed us his identification, even his family photo too. Wow! Her daughter Sara is so cute and his wife Lyla is so pretty. So we asked who is my benefactor and he said that the man’s name is Robin Smith. He is not related to me by blood._

_It sounds like an old man’s name to me. Don’t you think? Iris asks for Mr.Smith’s photo but Mr.Diggle said that his boss doesn’t want to show any of his pictures, as he is a very private man. Eddie and Joe just raised their eyebrows on what Mr.Diggle had just said._

_I can feel that they are very skeptical of Mr.Diggle. But I can feel that he is a very nice man and as for Mr.Smith, maybe I do understand that he wants to keep everything in private and I appreciate it a lot that he wants to support my studies up to Doctoral degree and that’s a wow! Of course my family bombarded him with questions which Mr.Diggle answered them truthfully._

_According to Mr.Diggle - Mr.Smith saw me performed on the night of the US National Cop Awards 2012. And he saw how talented I was and he loved my performance. He made a thorough background check on me. He knew about my name change, what happened to my entire family, and the cancellation of my scholarships._

_Although my family knows about the cancellation. I never told them the whole truth. I felt bad for it. So, I decided to tell them anyways. I keep on trying to re-apply but they always decline, because they find me ‘Mentally unstable’ because of what happened during my childhood and the recent suicide attempt. Iris just holds my hand trying to comfort me. And didn’t utter a word. I saw pure understanding in everyone’s eyes. I feel guilty. But I know that they forgave me deep inside._

_Mr.Diggle presented to us my acceptance letter to Harold University. All of us were shocked! Iris almost squeaked. Joe and Eddie’s eyes bugged out and my heart is pumping so fast in my chest. I feel like exploding!_

_Seriously?!?!? HAROLD UNIVERSITY!_

_Is this real? Am I dreaming? Please pinch me! Because it’s one of the most expensive boarding university in the world. Where elite and the most intelligent people study and the school's security is top notch. This school has an advanced state of the art technology. This is too much. I was in awe. Plus! It is located in Starling City where my Hero Lives. Yay! Do I ever have a chance to meet him? Wishful thinking! And Tommy is there too!_

_Mr.Diggle also said that Mr.Smith has certain conditions._

  * __He wants me to write to him every week or every 2 weeks about everything. Life experiences, love, friends and school. He wants me to be transparent to him. Mr.Diggle will go to school every week or every 2 weeks to collect my letters. So he is a traditional type of guy who loves handwritten letters.__


  * _He doesn’t want me to take any part-time jobs and he wants me.to focus in school._
  * _Mr.Smith wants me to be always happy.(I will try my best on this department!)._



_Wow! I never thought that his conditions is not that hard. He seems to be an eccentric person. I like him now!_

_Mr.Diggle also said that Mr.Smith will not just cover my tuition fee, but he will also cover my allowance for $4,000/month, food, clothing and boarding. In short everything!_

_I was about to say yes, but Joe interrupted and he said that we will talk about this further. Mr.Diggle just nodded and he said that he will wait for our decision. So he left with his contact details and my acceptance letter._

_When Mr.Diggle left. I just pouted at Joe, I told him that it is easy to say yes right at that moment. And Iris agreed with me. But Joe and Eddie told me that “We will investigate this Letter if this is legit and we will check more about John Diggle”. Fine! I will understand that they are just protective of me. But I do believe that everything is true. I believe in Mr.Diggle and Mr.Smith._

_I find my benefactor a very mysterious man. This is what I think - he is old and he wants to spent his years helping people, old handsome man, he is a sad billionaire, he is single, he has a beard, a cane, a hat like Uncle Sam’s, he is a music lover._

_I hope I can contact Mr.Diggle soon and tell him about our decision!_

_Ohhhh….I might not be able to sleep properly._

_I feel so excited!_

_Soon to be a college student from an elite school,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

**March 11, 2012 - 9:30 AM**

**To: John Diggle  
** **Fr: Barry Allen**

**Title: Accepting the offer**

Dear Mr.Diggle,

Good Morning!

How are you Sir? I hope you are doing well and so is Miss Lyla and Baby Sara.

Me and my family is accepting Mr.Robin Smith’s offer. I am very grateful for him supporting my education. Please tell him that.

We will wait for your visit soon!

Thank you for everything!

Sincerely,  
Barry Allen

**March 11, 2012 - 11:00 AM**

**To: Barry Allen  
** **Fr: John Diggle**

**Re: Accepting the offer**

Dear Mr.Allen,

Me and my family are doing well.

Thank you for accepting Mr.Smith’s offer.

I will drop by your house anytime this week. I have already informed Mr.Smith about your decision and he is very happy about it.

See you soon!

Regards,  
John Diggle

**March 14, 2012 - 5:30 PM**

The West house is very lively. There are party hats, confetti, balloons and a big banner ‘HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TO OUR BEAR!’ written in bold letter care of Iris. Because today they are celebrating Barry’s 17th Birthday.

So Barry is busy the whole day - he is preparing home cooked meals, he made Grandma Esther’s Lasagna, Specialized spaghetti ala Bear as to what Joe called it, roasted lemon chicken and chocolate chip cookies which Iris baked for Barry.

They heard someone knocked at the door. When Eddie volunteered to open it, he was greeted by John Diggle.

“Good Evening Mr.Thawne, it seems my arrival is on time. I know it is Mr.Allen’s birthday today” Diggle gave Eddie a warm smile. He also saw that Mr.Diggle is carrying a big box and the man told Eddie that it is a cake for Barry from Mr.Smith.

Eddie carried the cake and let the man enter the West household. When Diggle entered he can smell the food that was being prepared by Barry with Iris helping. He saw the birthday banner with Balloons and confetti. He smiled and he feels homey.

“Good Evening Mr.Diggle! You are right on time! And wow! This cake is huge, this is for me?” Barry’s eyes twinkled upon seeing the box of cake and Mr.Diggles arrival.

“Yes, it’s Mr.Smith’s gift for you. And he is very sorry for not being able to visit you on your birthday. Because he is currently overseas. Attending business matters. He is a very busy man” Diggle saw the disappointment in Barry’s eyes, but it shifted to something different - more of understanding the situation. _Oliver should have seen this._

“It’s okay Sir! I am happy for his gift to me. Please have a seat. We will start dinner soon!” Barry cheerily offered a chair to Diggle in the dining table.

When they opened the box, Barry’s eyes are shining like a kid. It is a big crescent overlay chocolate fondant cake with a little rose design in the corner with a message written _Happy 17th Birthday Barry! Fr.R.Smith._

“Bear! You blow the candle later! Let’s eat dinner! Come on!” Iris lets Barry sit on his chair and they enjoyed their dinner.

“Wow this is delicious! Who made these?” Diggle pointed at the food at the table and complimented each of them.

“Barry cooked and prepared everything, and Iris baked the cookies” Joe proudly answered Diggle’s query.

“Great, you are a good cook Mr.Allen” Diggle smiled while he continue chewing his food.

“Yeah, Barry is better than me! I told him that he can be a perfect househusband in the future! Once he married a Billionaire” everyone in the table laughed so hard at how Iris describes Barry’s cooking and how the boy blushed so hard at their compliments.

When everyone is done with the main course. Eddie prepared the cake and lights the candle. But before Barry makes his wish and blew it, he asked a favor to Iris “Sis, can you take a picture of me like 2 times from your Polaroid Camera? So that I will give the other to Mr.Smith?”.

“Of course Bear! Okay ready? Make a wish blow your candle and smile!”

After the blowing of candles, it is time for dessert.

“Thank you so much for the lovely dinner and Happy Birthday once again Mr.Allen” Diggle greeted Barry.

“Just call me Barry, Mr.Diggle” he smiled warmly at the man.

“Okay Barry. By the way Mr.Smith has another gift for you” Diggle pulled out a medium sized box from his bag, it is covered with a red gift wrap with a white ribbon on top. When he gave it to Barry, Diggle saw how the boy’s eyes sparkle with so much happiness. “You can open it now Barry” and he nodded.

When Barry opened the gift box, he saw a card attached to it:

_Dearest Barry,_

_I am very grateful that you accepted my offer to send you to school. I hope that you will like my gift to you. I know this is going to be very useful, because soon you have to leave your family and go to Starling City to study. And you can communicate with them everyday._

_Happy Birthday and I always wish for your happiness._

_From,  
_ _Robin Smith_

Barry is in euphoria. He got a very expensive gift which is an Iphone 4s. _I have a mobile phone! Yey!_ And Mr.Smith’s handwritten letter to him, he stared at it for a long time and the paper that was used it smells so nice, it smells like a flower. He feels so precious.

“Oh my gosh Bear! You’ve got an iPhone! Welcome to the club! And it’s a 4s! Siri! Let’s try it now and here this is my number, Dad’s and Eddie! We can almost talk everyday, sent an SMS and Emails. I will be sending jokes to you! Hey Barry?” Iris is so happy that his brother has received a mobile phone at the same time she felt a little worried when Barry is not responding.

They can see how Barry is staring so hard at the letter from his benefactor and the gift. And they were shocked when tears started to fall from his eyes. Diggle never expected Barry’s reaction. It’s not tears of sadness but tears of joy. _Look Oliver how you made this kid happy, you should have seen this._

“Guys, I am sorry. I am just so happy right now! This is too much!” Barry smiled to all of them that it reaches his eyes. Everyone laughed and Joe and Iris hugged Barry from behind.

“Mr.Diggle? Will you be leaving soon? Because I will be giving something to Mr.Smith is that okay?” Barry asked worriedly.

 Diggle shook his head and he told Barry that he can wait.

 After 45 minutes Barry descended from the Stairs and he gave an envelope to Mr.Diggle addressed to Robin Smith.

“Mr.Diggle thank you for dropping by today! I am so grateful of your presence! Please give that to Mr.Smith and take care in going back to Starling City. We keep in touch” Diggle gave Barry his warm smile and patted the boys shoulder and he left returning to Starling City.

**March 14, 2012 - 11:30 PM**

John Diggle made it to Starling City before midnight. He went straight to the foundry and he only saw Felicity in there and as usual typing furiously and giving commands to both Oliver and Roy through the comms.

“Arsenal! Car number 2 is on it’s way on the harbor! Arrow! You have to intersect it on the 5th turn!”

“On it! And contact Detective Lance about this drug deal. Good job team, we will be back in the foundry soon” Oliver responded through the comms.

“Oh so it’s only a drug deal this evening” Diggle commented.

“Yeah, it’s nothing serious. So how’s your trip in Central? What is Barry’s reaction? Tell me John! Tell me!” Felicity looked at Diggle excitedly, it reminds him of how Barry looked earlier. Maybe, when these two meet in person they are like twins who will talk non stop and babble a lot.

When Diggle was about to start telling Felicity about his visit at the West home. Roy and Oliver arrived.

“Hey! Good Job guys!” Felicity gave them a thumbs up.

“Hey Dig, welcome back!” Roy gave Diggle a high five.

“How’s your trip Diggle?” Oliver smiled warmly and waiting for Diggle to tell them about his trip from Central City.

“It is worth it. The West home is very warm, we celebrated Barry’s birthday happily and I discovered new things about him” Diggle saw how these piqued Oliver’s interest.

“Barry is very good at cooking, her sister even joked that he can be a good househusband in the future” Diggle chuckled when he thought about Iris’ comments.

“Wow! I feel so ashamed now. I can’t even cook an egg omelette properly” Felicity crossed her arms and pouted.

“Barry is also grateful for the cake and he cried when he received your gift and letter Oliver. And here, he wants me to give this to you” Diggle handled a white envelope to Oliver.

When Oliver opened the envelope, he feels so happy. Inside is Barry’s picture -- he is wearing his midnight blue tux while standing near the window, he is very beautiful in the photo and his smile is so warm, he is glowing. There is also a note at the back of the photo: _Here is my picture back in New York. Please buy a picture frame and put my photo in your desk so that you won’t feel lonely :)._ Oliver smiled remembering Barry’s performance during that night. The second picture is only recent - Barry wearing a party hat and smiling in front of the birthday cake that he also gave to him. With another note at the back: _Thank you for the cake! I hope you are also here. But there is still next time!:)_

Oliver chuckled at Barry’s notes on the back of the pictures. He forgot that Felicity, Diggle and Roy is still in the room and they were kinda shock seeing their stoic leader smiling openly and it’s reaching his eyes.

Felicity got so curious that she stands behind Oliver. “Wow! He is so cute in those pictures!” Oliver turned around and gave Felicity a dirty look.

“Oops sorry! Come on share it with us! Killjoy! There’s a letter! Come on read it! This feels so exciting!” she punched Oliver in his biceps.

Oliver just growled out of annoyance to Felicity bugging him around “Fine”.

  **March 14,2012  
  
**_To my dearest-mysterious-benefactor-Robin-Smith,_

 _T_ hank _you for your wonderful gift! This means so much to me. I hope you are also here and you were able to taste my cooking. Maybe next time. Are you going to respond to every letter that I will send to you? I am hoping that you will! But if not, it is okay with me. I understand how busy you are. Please take care of your health! I want you to see me become a Summa Cum Laude._

_I have a few questions to ask. Is that okay?_

_Are you old? I mean like 50s or 60s? Bald? Or blonde Hair? Or grayish? Do you always wear corporate attire? Do you have a beard? Clean shaven? A cane? And a hat like Uncle Sam’s?:)_

_Do you know the Arrow? You see he is my Hero._

_Sorry for my questions. But it is okay if you don’t answer right away!_

_I am so happy right now and thank you again for your expensive gift!_

_I am looking forward to Starling City soon!_

_Love,  
_ _Barry_

After they read Barry’s letter, they find it very adorable. And that he adored the Arrow a lot. Oliver can’t help, but smile at it and it gives butterflies in his stomach.

“Felicity, have you checked if the tracking device on Barry’s phone is working?” Oliver asked Felicity. He asked her to put on a tracking device so that they will know that Barry is always safe.

“Yeah, it’s working properly and he is at the West home” she informed him. Oliver nodded as a sign of relief and approval.

“Overprotective huh…” Roy snorted.

“I just wanted Barry to be always safe. And Felicity can you please upload the locator on my device? Thank you” Oliver gave his device to Felicity and the blonde begins working on it.

**March 18,2012**

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_It’s been 6 years. I know that I have to move forward but somehow my other foot is still behind. This might never move forward as long as that man in yellow is still out there. I will study hard and I will be the one to solve this case, if no one else can do it._

_I miss the both of you terribly everyday. I shouldn’t feel like this, but when this date is coming - I feel melancholic. I feel broken again. It shouldn’t be like this, I should be happy. You see I am already 17 years old. I just celebrated my birthday 4 days ago._

_I got lots of presents - an expensive iphone and cake from Mr.Smith, an acceptance letter from the University, and celebrating my birthday with Mr.Diggle, Joe, Iris and Eddie. I am so grateful for their love and kindness. But at the end of the day, I still think of you Mom and Dad._

_I will go to Harold Park today and to the church. I also brought our Family photo album. I just want to reminisce every year how we eat snacks at the park, me and Dad playing frisbee, while Mom prepares the food and we pray at the church to give gratitude to the heavens above. Such wonderful memories._

_Don’t worry Mom and Dad. I am always trying to be strong in everything I do. I know you are watching out there. I have my family._

_I am so sorry for feeling out of the blue today and I am crying again. I really can’t help it._

_I love you both so so much._

_I hope you like the flowers I brought today, it’s called Periwinkle. They are cute aren’t they? It means reminiscing a pleasant memories shared with your loved ones._

_Love,  
_ _Barry your Bear_

_P.S. I saw a very beautiful butterfly today. Is that your birthday gift to me? Thank you Mom and Dad. And I am playing some music to my iphone right now entitled “I am singing in the rain”._

**March 18, 2012 - 11:00 Am Harold Park near church grounds**

“Tommy, what are we doing here?” Oliver curled his lip out of annoyance. They just finished a deal an hour ago near Central City.

“Oh, we used to go here when we were young. Don’t you remember? Come on. And I need to check the renovation of the church nearby. Dad donated a big amount of money there, so he wants me to check the status. And what’s with that annoyed face? We have the whole day today. So let us enjoy Ollie!” Tommy tugged Oliver’s sleeves to follow him to where the church is located and Oliver just shook his head. _Of course I know this park, silly. This is where I first met Barry, 11 years ago._

**11:24 AM - Harold Church**

Barry entered the church and it seems that it is under renovation. So he looked for a spot near the altar to kneel and pray. After he prayed, he sat and he opened the Allen Family Photo album. Half an hour have passed and as Barry reminisced everything and the night of the tragedy, tears freely fall from his eyes and cheek. And he silently sobbed on how he missed his parents so much and how it still hurts until this very moment.

\-------  
  
“Good Morning Mr.Merlyn and Mr.Queen” the foreman greeted the two men when they entered the church grounds.

Both men nodded and greeted the foreman in return. They do a little bit of discussion on what changes and improvements that should be made on the faćade of the church and what are the projects that has already been done and their other plans for it, after a short meeting they both roamed around and went inside the church to check the improvements that was made during renovation.

As they were about to go near the Altar, they heard little sounds of sniffles nearby. It was Tommy who turned his head first and he immediately recognized where it came from. Oliver followed Tommy’s gaze and he was shocked to see that it is from Barry.

_His angel is crying. What had happened?_

“Ollie, it’s Barry. I think we need to approach him?”.

“Let’s go Tommy, I think he needs some help”.

Both men agreed and they made their way to Barry.

“Barry?” it was Tommy who called him first. Oliver wants to call Barry, but he became hesitant. Because this is the first time that they will meet face to face.

Barry raised his head and his eyes went wide when he saw Tommy Merlyn. Tears is still flowing freely from those lovely eyes, “Are you okay? Did something happened?” Tommy approached him worriedly. Barry stood up and Tommy was caught off guard when Barry hugged him. Oliver was dazed on Barry’s action.

He sobbed silently on his shoulders, while Tommy is trying to calm Barry down while caressing his back “Hey Barry, it’s okay. Shhhh…”, Tommy looked worriedly at Oliver while the other felt a pang of jealousy.

After a minute of silent cries, Barry began to talk and look into Tommy’s eyes “I am sorry Tommy. I am okay now” he smiled weakly his hands is still on his chest, while Tommy’s hand is still on Barry’s arms holding it tightly. Tommy was about to offer his handkerchief to wipe away Barry’s tears, but Oliver beat him first.

“Here take my handkerchief. What happened?” Oliver worriedly asked him. When Barry turned his eyes to him, he was not able to utter any words. Time has frozen for Barry.

Those eyes are so Blue. _Pretty._

Tommy saw how Barry was stunned upon seeing his friend Oliver. “Barry this is my Best friend Oliver Queen” he introduced him to Oliver. Barry just nodded and he is still looking at Oliver and didn’t moved an inch. When Oliver saw the boys reaction, he went to Barry’s side and he wipes his tears away.

“Nice to meet you Barry. I am Oliver Jonas Queen” after he wiped the boy's tears away. It was then that Barry was back to reality, upon realizing what Oliver did to him. His face heats up and looked at the floor.

“Oh, I am so sorry Tommy and Mr.Queen that you have to see me like this. And thank you Mr.Queen for your sweet gesture” he moved away from Tommy(much to Tommy’s disappointment) and smiled warmly at Oliver.

“It’s okay. How do you feel now? If you don’t mind. Can you tell us what happened Barry?” Oliver furrowed his eyebrows.

Barry hesitated to tell Tommy and Oliver for the reason behind his tears. That they might find it stupid. But then again, it seems that these two men are sincere and Barry told them the reason. They nodded with a look of sympathy and they completely understand what he’s been going through. Barry was also shocked when Tommy told him how his Mother was killed in the Glades.

“Barry have you already eaten? It’s almost lunch time” Oliver asked. Barry just shook his head shyly and this time Tommy came up with an idea.

“Why don’t we have lunch together! Barry any recommendations for a nice restaurant around Central City?” Tommy asked and Barry’s eyes lit up.

Barry brought Tommy and Oliver to their family’s favorite Italian restaurant at Central City. When they entered the establishment the Manager was surprised to see Barry accompanied by the two famous Billionaires from Starling City. He offered a beautiful spot at the restaurant which the three of them appreciated greatly, because it gives them a full privacy. They ordered their meals and after 15 minutes of waiting, it was the manager who served them their food.

“Here are your orders gentlemen! And this is for you Barry! An additional gift from us a special chocolate fondant! it was your birthday 4 days ago right? Happy Birthday young man!” the manager greeted Barry with glee.

Barry smiled shyly at the manager and he could feel that his face is heating up again. Especially when he saw Tommy and Oliver’s reaction. “Thank you Sir Alex!” he responded with a large grin on his face.

When the Manager leave them on their own accord to enjoy their lunch. Tommy talked first “Hey Barry! You are so unfair you know? Since it was your birthday 4 days ago. Please wait for my gift okay?” he winked at Barry.

“Oh Tommy, no need to do that. This lunch is enough” he laughed blushing.

“Yeah, Barry deserves a gift” Oliver added.

“No no need Mr.Queen”.

“Please call me Oliver” Barry nodded shyly.

“Okay Oliver. You both don’t need to bother in giving me a gift okay? This is enough. No cars. No extravagant houses. No expensive things. I am happy with this. Thank you” Oliver and Tommy laughed and Barry gave both of them a warm smile.

It took an hour for them to finish their lunch. Because of Tommy’s childhood stories about him and Oliver. The three of them were laughing the whole time. Barry keeps on stealing glances at Oliver Queen, in which it didn’t escaped Tommy’s eyes. It was then that Barry’s phone rang and he excuses himself to the two gentlemen.

“Hey Ollie. Don’t you feel it? Your Barry keeps stealing glances from you” Tommy nudges Oliver’s side and the other did the same.

“Shut up Merlyn” Oliver blushed upon knowing that his Barry took interest in him. He also smiled when he saw that Barry is using the phone that he gave him on his Birthday as _Robin Smith_.

“Hello. Sorry for the interruption it was my Foster Dad who called, he ask me where I am” Barry explained.

When Barry returned, it was then that Tommy stood up and excuses himself for a call as well. So it was only Oliver and Barry who was left on the table. They awkwardly steal glances at each other, until Oliver spoke.

“So Barry, Tommy told me a lot of stories about you. He said you were good at singing” when Oliver didn’t hear any response from the boy he started to get worried. “Barry, is everything okay? You look kinda spaced out”.

“Oh! Sorry Mr.Queen! I mean Oliver! It’s just that….” Barry bit his lips out of nervousness and he is blushing a lot.

“It’s just that?” Oliver asked curiously and he leaned forward towards Barry.

“Uummm…..please don’t laugh at me” Barry was looking into his eyes and he is blushing tenfold.

“I won’t, I promise” he gave him his kindest and warmest smile.

“It’s just that you look different in person and your eyes Oliver, they are so Blue and pretty, like an endless Sky, a heaven” when Oliver heard what Barry told him he can’t help but compliment his eyes as well.

“Your eyes are so pretty too Barry they are so mesmerizing. They are like an expensive emerald jewelry” they stared at each other for a moment and Oliver can’t help but notice the sparkle on his eyes and his shy smile. _I want to kiss him so bad._ Oliver thought.

They were broken out of their trance when they heard Tommy cleared his throat “Am I interrupting something here?” he teased the both of them.

“Oh no Tommy! We are both okay, nothing to worry about! You didn’t interrupt anything. Everything is okay!” Barry babbled like he was caught stealing a candy from a jar.

Tommy just nodded. But he saw how Oliver and Barry stared at each other earlier. He felt a bit pissed off but he just ignored it.

“Um...Tommy and Oliver, thank you for treating me a delicious lunch today, but I need to go home now” both men nodded and a bit disappointed.

“We will take you home” Oliver offered.

“I am okay Oliver, there is no need. I am okay” Barry is refusing their offer.

“We insist” Tommy patted Barry on his shoulder.

Barry just nodded and thanked Tommy and Oliver for their offer, and the three of them left the restaurant. They took Barry home and they exchanged contact infos.

 **March 18,2012 - 8:30 PM** ****  
**  
** **To: Barry Allen  
****Fr: John Diggle**

**Title: Moving to Starling City**

Dear Mr.Allen,

How’s your day? Mr.Smith wants you to move to Starling City on the first week of June. So that you can adjust there and familiarize yourself before the school starts. Your school will start by August.

I am looking forward to your decision.

Regards,  
John Diggle 

 **March 18,2012 - 9:10 PM** ****  
**  
** **To: John Diggle  
****Fr: Barry Allen**

**Re: Moving to Starling City**

Dear Mr.Diggle,

My day is good. I just went to the cemetery since it is my Mom and Dad’s 6th year death anniversary.

Is it okay if I will go to Starling City at the last week of June? Because it will be my Mama, Papa and Lil Sis - 1st year death anniversary. And it will be the birthday of my Foster Sister.

I hope Mr.Smith will understand.

I have a question, when should I start writing to my benefactor?

Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Barry Allen  
**  
****March 18,2012 - 10:15 PM** **  
****  
****To: Balladeer  
****Fr: Mr.Magician**

 **Mr.Magician** (10:15 PM): Barryyyyyyy!!!!  
**Balladeer** (10:17 PM): Hello Tommy! Have you made it back to Starling City?  
**Mr.Magician** (10:19 PM): Yes of course. Thank you for asking. But I miss you already!  
**Balladeer** (10:21 PM): Don’t be sad Tommy. We can see each other again. I will be moving to Starling City soon. And thank you for taking me home.  
**Mr.Magician** (10:24 PM): Really? When? Why? And it’s no big deal! We just want you to be safe.  
**Balladeer** (10:27 PM): I will be studying at a University there. I might transfer at Starling by the end of June. I am so excited!  
**Mr.Magician** (10:30 PM): I can tour you around the City! If you want?  
**Balladeer** (10:32 PM): Wow. That would be lovely. Thank you.  
**Mr.Magician** (10:34 PM): Anytime! Rest well Barry. Good night!  
**Balladeer** (10:37 PM): Good Night Tommy!  
  
**10:20 PM  
  
** **To: My Angel  
** **Fr: Mr. Blue Eyes**

 **Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:20 PM): Hello Barry. Good evening. How are you? Are you still awake?  
**My Angel** (10:22 PM): Hello Oliver. I am okay and yes still up. How are you? Thank you for taking me home.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:23 PM): I am good too just a bit tired. You are welcome. I just want you to be safe. Sorry for being straightforward but are you available this weekend?  
**My Angel** (10:27 PM): It is okay. And you should take a rest soon. Being a CEO must be really hard, please take care of your health. Uummm….I don’t know yet Oliver. Because, I need to accompany my Father to his therapist this weekend.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:30 PM): Oh I see. What happened to him? If you don’t mind?  
**My Angel** (10:32 PM): It’s okay. He was on a detective mission several months back and he was shot at the back. But he is progressing properly. He can walk by himself using a cane.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:35 PM): That’s good to hear that he is getting better. If you want any help. Don’t hesitate to tell me. Okay?  
**My Angel** (10:38 PM): Thank you Oliver. For your kindness.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:40 PM): So, I think let us reschedule? Just tell me when you are available.  
**My Angel** (10:42 PM): Okay Oliver. Thank you for being understanding. I need to sleep now. Good night.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:45 PM): Good night Barry.  
**My Angel** (10:47 PM): And Oliver?  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:48 PM): Yes Barry?  
**My Angel** (10:50 PM): Nice to meet you. Sorry we were not able to shake hands earlier, because you know….and thank you for wiping my tears away.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (10:51 PM): Nice to meet you too. It is fine. If you want someone to talk to when you feel sad. Don’t hesitate to tell me everything, okay? That’s what friends are for. Hoping to see you again soon. _  
_ **My Angel** (10:55 PM): Thank you Oliver. It means a lot to me. And hoping to see you again soon too. Sweet dreams!

**March 19,2012 - 10:00 AM**

**To: Barry Allen  
** **Fr: John Diggle**

**Re: Re: Moving to Starling City**

Dear Mr.Allen,

Mr.Smith understands your request. You can move to Starling City at the end of June. He also informed me that you can start writing to him anytime. Just send the letter and address it to me.

Robin Smith  
℅ John Diggle

Unit 3016, Diamond Flats. West Avenue. Starling City 44695

Regards,  
John Diggle  
  
**11:15 AM**

 **To: My Angel** **  
** **Fr: Mr.Blue Eyes**

 **Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:15 AM): Good Morning Barry! How was your sleep?  
**My Angel** (11:17 AM): Good Morning Oliver! It was great! I hope you do to.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:21 AM): Of course I did. Thank you. Although it is almost lunch time now. I feel tired. Endless paperwork's and meeting. What are you doing?  
**My Angel** (11:22 AM): I am currently cooking. Preparing lunch - Cordon Bleu.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:24 AM): That is my favorite. I hope I can taste your cooking in the future.  
**My Angel** (11:26 AM): Oh you will! It is not impossible. You see, I will be moving to Starling City by the end of June. For University! I am so excited! I told Tommy last night. I just forgot to mention it to you. Sorry.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:28 AM): Oh it’s okay Barry. I can show you around Starling once you are here.  
**My Angel** (11:30 AM): Thank you for the offer. But Tommy said he will show me around. Oh, why don’t the two of you show me around the City, once I transfer there? It would be fun! And we can hang out more!  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:33 AM): Tommy, will just use his car to show you around the city. It is boring. I am telling you. A motorcycle is better, don’t you want that?  
**My Angel** (11:35 AM): Wow! You have a motorcycle Oliver? I want to learn how to ride that one! Teach me! Please….and I think it will be more exciting using a Motorcycle.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:37 AM): Sure, I will teach you once you get here. Anything for you Barry. Don’t tell Tommy okay?  
**My Angel** (11:40 AM): Okay! Thank you so much Oliver! I won’t tell him. I promise! Pinky Swear! Do it too!  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:42 AM): Alright. Pinky Swear.  
**My Angel** (11:44 AM): Yes! I made Oliver Queen do a Pinky Swear. Iris, will kill me for this.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:46 AM): Iris?  
**My Angel** (11:48 AM): She is my foster sister. You know, you are on her cheat list.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:49 AM): Cheat List?  
**My Angel** (11:51 AM): I will tell it to you next time! Please don’t skip your lunch Mr.Queen! Wow, I never thought that I am exchanging SMS with you.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:52 AM): Why is that?  
**My Angel** (11:54 AM): Because you are famous and I never thought that I could be friends with you and Tommy. I am just a simple person.  
**Mr.Blue Eyes** (11:56 AM): I am just a simple person too Barry. Don’t believe what the media is saying. Now, don’t worry I will not skip lunch promise.  
**My Angel** (11:59 AM): I know you have a good heart! Enjoy your meal! Me and Joe will eat too! Bon Appétit!  
  
After exchanging SMS with Barry. Oliver feels so happy, that he is now talking to his Angel and that they are friends now. He has to take things slow from here. Although, he knows a lot about Barry’s past. He wants him to hear everything, from the boy himself.  
  
_Baby steps Oliver. Baby steps._

 **April 9, 2012  
** _  
To my dearest-mysterious-benefactor-Robin-Smith-who-will-send-Barry-to-University,_

_Hello! How are you? I know I have a letter to you back on my 17th birthday. But I feel that this is my first official letter to you._

_I know you made a thorough research about my past. Don’t worry I am not angry and offended about it. I am glad because you accepted me for who I am. And I don’t know how to thank you enough - I will study hard! That I promise. We haven’t met in person yet, you might find this uncanny but I feel that you love me like your own son. Don’t you? I hope you do. Because I am starting to love you like my own Dad. I hope this doesn’t sound cliche or bad or anything._

_You said that you want me to be transparent to you about everything. Don’t worry I will! And I am so glad that I have someone who will keep my secrets._  
  
_You know, I usually write letters to my parents in heaven - Mom, Dad, Mama, Papa and my little Sister Bianca. You don’t know about this one! I tell them about my secrets and my experiences everyday. I know I have Joe, Iris and Eddie. But I feel more secured when I am writing. I started to write letters when I was a kid since Mom and Dad died. Doctor Emma told me that this is my way of coping._

 _I usually just keep my letters for them and every time I visit their graves I burn it. Because I believe that they will evaporate and will reach the heavens and they will read my letter._  
  
_I still do this until now. Because I still have my depression. Writing letters helps me ease my pain and sadness. I know that you want me to be happy always! And I will try my best on that department!_

_But now that you are here in my life, I feel so happy! I can write to someone who is alive and I will know what your reaction will be on each of my new discoveries and adventures that lies ahead._

_I want to share something new to me this past few months. I have a new friend - Tommy Merlyn and his best friend Oliver Queen._

_I haven’t shared this with Iris, because she loves punching me in my arms. It hurts and I am having little bruises. Although, she knows that I have met Tommy Merlyn back in New York. I haven’t told her yet that I am also now friends with Oliver Queen, I am also exchanging SMS with the two of them. Please don’t think that I am abusing your gift. It’s just that, I have fun talking to the two of them. Tommy is very funny and sweet, while Oliver is kind, reserved, gentle and sweet too! Do you know them? I bet you do. Because, they are always in the Magazine, internet and tabloids. But Mr.Smith, they are very different in person. They might be billionaires, but they are also normal people. At first I find them intimidating, but they prove me wrong._

_I like Tommy a lot, because of his sense of humor. The first time that we were introduced, we easily clicked. It’s just that he loves hugging me and so do I. I feel very comfortable around him. I named him Mr.Magician on my phone book for the sole reason of Iris not finding out that I am exchanging messages with him and because his last name is Merlyn, it reminded me of Merlin the Magician in King Arthur’s table._  
  
_I like Oliver Queen too! If you don’t know him well. He looks like a snob person, but he is not. I think he is a type of person that doesn’t trust people easily. I feel shy when I saw him, because he saw me crying like a baby. But I feel so precious when he wipes my tears away using his handkerchief - it smells nice, I wonder what kind of perfume does he use? I like it. I thanked him via SMS, don’t worry! I also love Oliver’s eyes. They are so blue! They are so expressive. I told him about it and he said that my eyes were pretty too(I feel he is very sincere in saying that). He is very handsome too. I find him very very very attractive. No wonder that he is on Iris’ cheat list._

_I forgot to tell this to Oliver though: It’s not always the Sky that is always Blue, but your eyes. - Ugh! I find this so corny!_

_Oh, if you are wondering about the cheat list. Iris and Eddie have a list of people who they can cheat with but only three people. I am included on Eddie’s cheat list. Isn’t that weird and funny at the same time?_

_I named him Mr.Blue Eyes on my phone book for the sole reason of Iris not finding out that I am exchanging messages with him and because his eyes struck me the most. I am sorry. But I really do love his eyes._

_Will you find it weird that I like both Tommy and Oliver? In a different way? I really don’t know, but when I am with them. I feel incredibly happy. Tommy’s jokes and Oliver’s mysterious smile. But to be honest right now - I want to know Oliver more, he seems kinda mysterious to me. Like you! He said he will teach me how to ride a Motorcycle, once I moved to Starling. Yay! We only met once in person, but I could feel that I can be comfortable around him and be myself._

_I haven’t dated girls, I get attracted to boys and back in Dalton Academy, a lot of boys is wooing me. I hope you will still love me for this. But I can feel that you are not a judgmental person._

_Is it okay that in my next letter. I am going to call you Daddy Robin? Or just Daddy? I feel that you are a sad person too like me. You can call me Bear. Or My Son. We can be a family! Me and you! Just like Joe, Iris and Eddie._

_I hope you will respond to my letter. But I understand if you cannot, because you are a very busy person. I trust Mr.Diggle will never read this._  
  
_Til next time! Please take care of your health as always._

 _With Love and adoration,_  
_Barry_

 _P.S. I am enjoying Siri on my phone right now. I am making fun of this AI._  
_And is your eyes blue too? Because if yes. When we meet in person, I will love staring at them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your kudos and comments are highly appreciated, this makes me happy! Thank you so much!
> 
> I love talking to people!
> 
> You can message me through my tumblr - darknessyuu  
> FF.net - fabron.ereese


	9. Unleashing Sebastian Smythe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Glee. And I hope I gave justice in this chapter. Hohoho! It is October! I don't know what to feel about this month. :D I tried my best to give details on the song part and make it intense. I guess.XD
> 
> To be honest. I prefer Sebastian to sing "My dark side" Don't get me wrong. I love Blaine Anderson.:D

**May** **13,2012**

_Dear Daddy,_

_Thank you for allowing me to call you my Daddy. I just decided to call you Daddy and not Daddy Robin, because I find this more sweet and cute. <3 _

_I understand if you have to convey your messages to me through Mister Diggle, because I know how busy you are. It’s okay! I still love you! Please take a break and take care of yourself._

_3 days from now I will go to Starling City. I am so excited! Thank you for allowing me to go! You see Tommy invited me at Verdant to celebrate Oliver’s 25th birthday. And this is too much! Thank you for the new set of designer casual clothing and shoes. Did you chose most of them? Because if you do, I want to hug you right now! They fit perfectly! I will wear one of these to Oliver’s birthday! Even though the theme for Oliver’s birthday is High School Reunion. I don’t think I could wear my Dalton Academy Uniform, it’s part of my past now. I don’t know, it’s just that it reminds me of my bitchy self. The arrogant, self centered, overconfident - Sebastian Smythe._

_I hope Oliver will also like my simple gift, it is hard to give something to a billionaire. But I think he will appreciate this. Hopefully! Crossing my fingers!_

_I made a mini sculpture of him in business attire since he is a CEO, it is made out of clay and the style is cartoonish chibi(like what they called in Japanese). I colored it, using an acrylic color and sprayed some emulsion for final coating - I made an emphasis to his Blue Eyes._

_When I informed Joe about Tommy’s invitation. He became reluctant because I have only met the man in person once, but I told them that I met him again at Harold Church and I also met Oliver Queen. We ate lunch and they took me home. You know what happened next? I received a signature punch in the arms from Iris. “I so hate you Bear! Why didn’t you tell me this? I am your best friend and sister! I hate you. I hate you!” she keeps punching in my arms Daddy. It hurts you know, I am having bruises again. I just gave Iris my annoyed face, and now she is fangirling about him nonstop._

_To make Joe say YES. I told him that Tommy allowed me to bring an adult in Verdant since I am still a minor. So don’t worry Daddy! Iris and Eddie will come with me. I will be safe. And Iris wants to borrow my Dalton blazer and she will pair it with a checkered mini skirt, black stockings and black leather shoes, since she doesn’t have her school uniform anymore. It is fine with me. Eddie, will wear his high school jacket and slacks. Iris is disappointed when I told her that I will just wear casual clothes. She didn’t forced me to wear my school uniform._

_I need to finish my gift to Oliver! I still have to make a wooden box and wrap it in a green wrapper and put a silver ribbon on top, since he is already 25. Very young for a CEO._

_I will write again as soon as I can!_

_From an excited teenager,  
_ _Barry_

 _P.S. When is your birthday?  
_ _Iris squeaked because we were invited to spend the night at Tommy Merlyn’s Mansion._

**May 10,2012 - 8:05 PM**

**To: Balladeer  
** **Fr: Mister Magician**

 **Mister Magician** (8:05 PM): My Barrryyyyy! How are you?  
**Balladeer** (8:07 PM): Hello Tommy! I am fine! And you?  
**Mister Magician** (8:08 PM): I am not okay. :(  
**Balladeer** (8:10 PM): Why? Are you hurt? What happened?  
**Mister Magician** (8:11 PM): I am not okay. Because I miss my Baryyyyyyyy! :D  
**Balladeer** (8:12 PM): Oh! Tommy, you always say lame jokes all the time. I miss you too!  
**Mister Magician** (8:14 PM): Is that a lame joke? I am hurt. But not anymore, because I know you miss me too!  
**Balladeer** (8:15 PM): Hahahah! So what’s up in Starling? Anything new Tommy?  
**Mister Magician** (8:17 PM): Still the same, but I am excited for June because you will move here. Anyways, it will be Oliver’s birthday on the 16th. I am inviting you at Verdant. So, you will go to Starling earlier than expected! Hahaha!  
**Balladeer** (8:20 PM): Wow! For real? Thank you for inviting me on Oliver’s bday! But isn’t Verdant a club? I am still a minor.  
**Mister Magician** (8:23 PM): Don’t worry you can bring adults. And I will let my driver fetch you on your home on the 16th, together with your friends. At 3 pm. Because the party will start at 6. How’s that sound? Just inform me the person who will accompany you on that date. Can you message it to me a day before? And please don’t tell Oliver. This is a surprise party! Me and her Sister are planning on this.  
**Balladeer** (8:25 pm): Wow cool! Can I bring 2 people? My foster Sister Iris and her boyfriend Eddie? Their full names are Iris West and Eddie Thawne.  
**Mister Magician(** 8:27 pm): Sure why not! The more the merrier My Barry!  
**Balladeer** (8:28 pm): Thank you so much Tommy! You are the best! I am so excited!  
**Mister Magician** (8:30 pm): Anything for you! And don’t forget the theme for Oliver’s birthday it’s High School reunion. So, we are acquiring everyone to wear their High School uniform or anything High School related. You can also spend your night here at Starling. I will have a guest room prepared for you and your companions. Alright?  
**Balladeer** (8:33 pm): Whoa! Are you serious? This is too much Tommy.  
**Mister Magician** (8:35 pm): No, it’s not. I want to spend more time with you and tell you a lot of stories about me and Oliver’s high school years, even nursery. If you are interested.  
**Balladeer** (8:37 pm): That would be awesome! I will bring extra clothes. See you on the 16th!  
**Mister Magician** (8:39 pm): Don’t forget to prepare a song Barry! I want you to sing at Verdant. Okay?:)  
**Balladeer** (8:42 pm): Okay Tommy! See you!  
**Mister Magician** (8:45 pm): Can’t wait to see you My Barry!

**May 16,2012 - 2:00 pm**

_Dear Daddy,_

_This is it! Today is Oliver’s Birthday! I am so nervous and excited. This is my first time in Starling City, let alone Verdant._

_Daddy, please don’t be mad at me okay? But I used to go to Scandals back in Ohio. It’s a gay bar. I am just looking for someone to talk to and be acquainted with. And I used fake IDs, please don’t be mad at me. And I became mean to David Karofsky back then. When I think of it, I feel so so bad. He almost committed suicide, because of my foolish remarks. He just wants to ask me out for a date. But I apologize and he forgives me, that’s why I dedicated one of our Regional’s song for him. I hope he is doing alright now and happy with someone._

_We are waiting for Tommy’s limo right now. And I’ve prepared some songs to perform later at Verdant. Iris is so excited and she is wearing my Dalton blazer, Eddie keeps taking pictures of her._

_My hair is a bit long now, it almost touches my shoulder. I planned to go to a salon, but Iris said she wants to try something with my hair. So, my hair right now is a men’s half up ponytail with a little bun and double mini braids on each side. I look like a rebel teen in my hairstyle._

_Since, I am not wearing my Dalton Uniform. I decided to wear one of the casual clothes you gave me - a long knitted lapel open front black cardigan and on the inside, I am wearing a V-neck white tshirt and a black fitted jeans plus a dark leather shoes with white soles. Oh! I also wore accessories! Care of Iris. I am wearing a brown necklace bohemian style wooden beads, and a leather laced cross bracelet. This is Iris gift to me back in New York._

_Oh! I think it’s Tommy’s limo! I am hearing the car horns now._

_I am so excited!_

_Talk to you later Daddy!_

_Lovelots,  
_ _Barry_

**May 16,2012 - 5:32 pm Verdant**

Barry, Iris and Eddie arrived 28 mins.before the event starts. The club looks different as to what Iris last remembered, the last time that she was here is to cover a story. The lights are not quite that dim, they see a lot of people wearing their High School Uniform. Since it is the main theme. A big banner in the entrance with big bold letters with a ‘HAPPY 25TH BIRTHDAY OLIVER QUEEN!’ written on it.

When they walked towards the entrance they saw Oliver, Tommy, 2 blonde girls and another girl with dark blonde hair chatting. Tommy noticed their arrival.

“My Barry!” Tommy run towards him and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek.

“Hello Tommy! Wow this is awesome!” he hugged back. After a long minute bear hug Barry pulled back and introduced his companions.

“Tommy, I want you to meet my Foster Sister Iris West and her boyfriend Eddie Thawne”.

“Nice to meet you! I am Tommy Merlyn” he gave them a warm smile and reach for a handshake.

“Come on Barry! I will introduce them to my friends as well” Tommy grabbed Barry’s hand and they went towards the others.

“Hey guys! Barry is here! The one that I am talking about. The young man whom I met at New York with a beautiful singing voice! And here are his companions, his foster sister Iris and her boyfriend Eddie” Tommy introduced them enthusiastically.

“Oliver Queen”

“Laurel Lance”

“Sara Lance”

“Thea Queen”

Everyone shook each other's hands after a little introduction. It didn’t escaped Barry’s eyes on how Iris looks at Oliver Queen. Her eyes are sparkling. After that, Thea made a little comment about Barry’s look. Oliver eyed him from head to toe and he find him hot. _That’s the casual attire I bought for him._ But he is a bit disappointed, because he is not wearing his Dalton Uniform.

“Hey Barry you look so freaking hot and handsome in that outfit. But as much as I appreciate your look, that I want to ask you for a date. Did Tommy forgot to tell you about today’s theme?” Thea smirked at him and pinched his right cheek.

Oliver curled his lips on how his sister flirted a bit with Barry. But he knows she don’t mean any harm.

“Umm...my sister is wearing my uniform. My blazer, right Iris?” Barry gave Iris his pleading look and she just rolled her eyes.

“You studied at Dalton Academy Barry?” Laurel asked and Barry just nodded at her question.

“That’s an elite school exclusive for boys. Wow! And they are known for their undefeated Glee Club the Warblers, are you a member of that Club? Since Tommy told us you are very good at singing” it was Sara who commented.

“Barry is the C…n…” Iris was about to answer on Barry’s behalf, but he immediately covered her mouth.

“No, I am not. I am just a normal student there. Nothing more” he gave them his sheepish grin.

Everyone did not pry on Barry about the School. They invited them inside the Club and when they are a few meters away. Barry faced Iris and Eddie “Hey, no one will know, okay? And you Iris, you know who I am back in Dalton, and to be honest I don’t know what to feel whenever I reminisce my bitchy self there” he told them in a hushed tone. Both of them just nodded and they proceeded inside.

When they entered the Club, Barry feels very nostalgic about the setup. It was not a typical club setup but more of a High School Reunion(of course it is!). But when he looked at the stage his eyes went wide. It reminds him of the stage that was used back in Regionals, almost 1 ½ years ago. Memories of being a warbler came surging through him. It didn’t escaped Iris eyes when she saw the shift of mood or attitude of his brother, because she knows this setup as well. Every Time that Barry as Sebastian Smythe before, has a competition, she and Joe didn’t miss any of his performance. Iris also know the people who hates Sebastian. She could feel that this evening will not be a normal celebration, let us just say that it is a woman’s intuition. Something unexpected will happen. She is hoping that it is not so bad though.

They approached the table where Oliver, Tommy, Sara and Laurel is currently drinking their cocktails. Since it is still a club in a High School Reunion setup, everyone is standing. You will only see a few chairs around the area.

“Hey guys!” Oliver waved his hands for Barry and the company to see them.

“Hey Oliver!” Barry waved back.

When they reached the table Barry gave his gift to Oliver “Happy Birthday Oliver! This is my gift for you. It’s not that much, but I hope you like it” he blushed at his statement and Oliver was surprised at Barry’s gift to him. He never expected that he will receive a gift from his Angel.

“Wow thank you Barry! Can I open it?” Barry nodded and Oliver opened his gift from him.

“Oh my gosh! This is so cute! Where did you bought this Barry?” Thea asked.

“I made it myself. Umm...I hope you like it. I can’t think of anything else to give to you Oliver” Barry scratched the back of his head and he is blushing so hard.

“My Barry! I want a gift too!” Tommy pouted.

“Stupid” Laurel nudged Tommy on his side and gave him a little kick too.

Oliver stared at Barry’s gift for a moment. It touched his heart that his angel made a great effort to create a beautiful masterpiece for him. This is so priceless. He can’t contain his joy and he approached Barry giving him a warm hug and he kissed his cheeks.

“Thank you so much Barry. This means so much to me. This is so beautiful. And by the way your outfit looks good on you, so pretty” he whispers through his ears.

Barry blushed so hard when Oliver hugged him and he felt his warm breath against his ears, he also hugged him back. He can’t explain how he is feeling right now. He could feel that he might explode anytime. Oliver is so warm and cuddly. He could feel the man’s physique. “Your welcome Oliver. I’m glad that you loved it”.

The two of them is so absorbed with each other that Thea cleared her throat “Hey! As much as the two of you look cute together. The party will start soon and we need to entertain our guests and by the way since Ollie loves music and performance, me and Tommy invited some friends from different schools to perform this evening”.

Barry and Oliver pulled away from their hug. And Barry could see that Iris is smirking on the other side of the table. His heart is beating so hard that he can’t explain it, so he needs some air to breathe.

“Ummm...excuse me. Is there a comfort room in here. I just need to freshen up” Barry asked Oliver.

“Oh there is! Just head straight and turn left” it was Sara who answered Barry’s query.

“Thank you Sara. I will be back soon!” Barry waved at the group on the table and made his way to the comfort room.

When Barry left the group. Everyone on the table enjoyed chatting. A minute later a small group of people approached Thea Queen.

“Hello Thea! What’s up sexy? It’s been a while and thank you for inviting us here. Happy birthday to you Oliver!” a woman in her early 20s gave Thea a kiss and a hug and winked at Oliver. She has a dark brown hair, average height and she is a Latina Beauty. She is wearing a High School cheerleading outfit with a bold letters of WMHS imprinted on it.

“Hi Santana! It’s been a while and thank you for coming! And wow! I love your school cheer leading outfit. Damn so Hot girl!” Thea complemented Santana from head to toe.

“Where are the others?” Thea inquired but she saw two other people behind Santana.

“Oh, they are outside. I want you to meet my friends Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry” she pointed at the two.

“Nice to meet you guys! And the performance will start later like 7:30. We are still waiting for the other performers whom we invited. Is that okay? Enjoy yourselves and grab the drinks that you want. All of you are already in legal age right? And please don’t get drunk for now” Thea joked at Santana and her friends.

Thea explained to Oliver and everyone on the table that she became friends with Santana Lopez, during her club hopping. They easily clicked and Santana told her that she is a member of a glee club and also a cheerleader at her school.

After a little chitchat. It was when Barry has returned from his little break at the comfort room.

“Oh Thea darling….why didn’t you tell me that you are friends with a meerkat? Hello Sebastian Smythe. I never thought that I would cross paths again with a bitch like you” Santana eyed Barry from head to toe.

“Such a small world doesn’t it? Sha-Queer-A? Aren’t you glad to see another bitch face like yours here?” Barry responded and eyed Santana raising his right eyebrows.

Everyone in the table were wonderstruck and shocked, especially Oliver and Tommy on how Barry spoke to the Latina woman, they are just observing on what is happening on the scene before them and so is Laurel and Sara. But Iris knew this was Barry’s attitude before as Sebastian, and she heard him before on how he throws insulting and sarcastic words towards his enemies and when he disciplines the Warblers. But Barry has changed, maybe this is inevitable. He might unleash his old self.

“Uummm…..Santana he is my brother’s friend. And Sebastian? Your name is Barry right?” Thea gave Barry her questioning look.

“Oh so this Meerkat changed his name? Oh really? Should I clap my hands here fivel? And look at that! No more Disney Prince haircut? Have you really changed bitch? And why are you not wearing your Dalton Uniform huh? The theme is High School Reunion, isn’t it?” Santana approached Barry and pointed at his chest.

Iris is getting pissed off on how Santana talked to Barry. So she approached her and defended her Brother.

“Hey you Santana! Stopped talking to Sebastian like that! You are just a guest here like everyone does” she shoved Santana off.

“And who the hell are you? Monkey? Are you Sebastian’s girlfriend? Oh! I forgot! You only like boys. Can you please get out of the way and I am not yet done with him!” Santana shoved Iris away and she pointed at Barry again.

Oliver and Tommy saw something in Barry shifted. He looks different all of a sudden. The shy sweet cute boy morphed into someone as…...

“Iris, I got this” Barry growled out of annoyance and shoved Iris at his side towards Eddie. All Barry can see now is red. He is now glaring so hard at Santana’s eyes.

“Look Sha-Queer-A! This is enough! And stop insulting my sister. And wow! Look at you now. Bitchy as ever. You’ve never changed. Do you know the word maturity, huh?” Barry pushed Santana away.

“Hey! Stop hurting Santana!” Both Kurt and Rachel reached for Santana’s arms before she loses her balance.

“Oh wow! So gayface or let me call you young Betty Wilde and young Barbra Streisand is here. Where is Gay Cyclops?” Barry eyed the three of them.

“I so hate you Sebastian” Kurt approached Barry and pushed him.

“Why are you still angry at me gayface? Oh, for your information I am still single and I am still not interested in dating someone like you and where is the man of my dreams is he here?” he grinned at Kurt sheepishly and looking for Blaine’s presence.

“He is here, but he is not interested in you Sebastian!” Kurt was taken aback and pissed off and he just went back to Santana’s side.

“Can’t get enough of my meerkat face? So, let me ask you. I bet the whole William Mckinley High is here. Since Miss Thea Queen told me earlier about a performance. Can’t wait for your face to kiss the floor Satan. And I am smelling again the stench of public schools” he looked at them cockily and crossing his arms.

“Screw you Sebastian and Thea darling can we have a one on one duel on the stage later on? I want a rematch with this bitch” Santana gave Barry a pointed look.

“A rematch? Can’t move on? Want to have another Slushie session again? If you want a duel fine with me” Barry answered in a very arrogant way which caught everyone off guard.

Thea is speechless on the scene before her. She didn’t know what to say. So she just answered simply “Santana, a duet duel is fine with me. It might make the people here more entertained. What do you need for props?”.

“A chair and a Cello” Santana flatly answered.

“On it! Give me an hour. I can pull some strings on that. I will be back guys!” Thea left the group and made a phone call.

“See you later douchebag and prepare yourself for our rematch. I will wipe the floor out” Santana stood up straightly and fixes herself.

“Looking forward to it Satan! Now before my vision gets red, I might say something that you might regret later. I say shoo!” Barry smirked cockily waving his hands towards the group.

Rachel Berry approached Barry and she reached for his right hand “I am no longer mad at you Sebastian. I heard about what happened to your parents and I am so sorry. I’m sorry. Can we talk later? If you have time?” she held his face and Barry was caught off guard at her gesture towards him, but he could see her sincerity and sympathy.

“Thank you Rachel and sorry for my insults towards you earlier. And yes of course we can talk later. Here is my number” he smiled at her warmly.

Rachel smiled and nodded and followed after Santana and Kurt.

When the group left. Everyone looked at Barry with a shocked face, except for Iris. And Barry’s demeanor suddenly switched.

“Iris, are you okay? I am so sorry that Santana acted hostile towards you. I will never let her hurt you” Barry approached Iris with resolve. And he covered his face out of shame and worry.

“I am okay Barry. It’s just words. I am fine” Iris hugged Barry and caressed his back.

“Wow! Barry that is so cool! I never thought you can do that” Sara commented, amusement on her face.

Barry looked at Sara and he smiled at her, after that he spoke “I am so sorry guys if you have to see me like that. It’s complicated. It’s a long story….uumm….I was known as Sebastian Smythe before. Maybe I could tell you about it later on. I don’t want to ruin Oliver’s birthday. I am so sorry” He looked at them with guilt in his eyes.

“Smythe? Are you somehow related to Antoine?” Laurel asked him.

“Yes he is my Father. Why?” Barry looked at Laurel curiously.

“I’ve worked with him before. He is a good man and he always gives praises to his Son. I never thought that it was you” she gave Barry her sincere smile.

“Oh. I never thought that Papa is telling stories about me to his colleagues” Laurel could see the unshed tears in Barry’s eyes, it is joy. They smiled at each other and a word of silent Thank you from Barry has reached Laurel through his eyes.

Oliver knew about Barry’s change of name. But he never thought that Barry carries a different attitude back when he was Sebastian Smythe. Although it caught him off guard about Barry’s manner earlier. It didn’t change the way how he feels about him. He finds the Bitchy Barry hot as hell.

When Tommy was about to approach Barry to comfort him someone called after him. “Good Evening Mister Merlyn! Sorry we are like 15-20 mins. Late” a guy in his earlier 20s approached the table.

When Tommy turned around he was greeted by a group of boys wearing a familiar blazer same as Iris. “Oh hi Hunter! Don’t worry! The show will start within an hour, so you just made it on time” he have shaken hands with Hunter and the rest of the group.

“Is that our Legendary Captain Smythe?” one of the Warblers pointed at Barry’s direction.

“Oh my God! It is him!” the other member shouted.

The Warblers approached Barry and they were in awe. And Barry was shocked to see them, because it has been almost a year ever since graduation that he communicated with the Warblers. After the death of his second family.

The group was not able to contain their Glee upon seeing Barry. And they squished him in a group hug. The people on the table was shocked again.

“Captain Smythe, where have you been?”

“Captain! We miss you so much!”

“Wow! Captain your hair is longer and you look sexy!”

“Why are you not wearing your Dalton Uniform?”

“Are you still single Captain?”

“Sebastian, go out on a date with me again?”

“Hey guys. Hey guys. Please calm down” Barry is laughing and he is trying to calm the warblers, but it seems that they are not listening. _I don’t have a choice am I? I need to do this. Ugh._ He thought.

Barry modulated his voice, so that the Warblers will stop bombarding him with questions. And to listen to him.

“Warblers! Formation numéro 1!” he commanded in French.

When the Warblers heard the command from Barry, they rushed into position. This surprised Oliver and Tommy, because they followed Barry without any questions.

“Vous pourrez me poser vos questions plus tard, calmez vous s'il vous plaît. J'ai hâte de vous voir, vous me manquez tellement! Soyez compréhensifs. Oh mon dieu j'arrive pas à y croire!” Barry talked to the Warblers in french and everyone just nods.

(Guys, you can ask me questions later on. Please calm down. I am so overwhelmed in seeing you. I miss you too! So please understand. Oh God I can't believe this.)

Barry didn’t know what to do. Oliver’s birthday is really a High School reunion. Earlier it was Mckinley and now the Dalton Academy Warblers. Such a small world indeed.

“Wow my Barry! I didn’t know you can speak french fluently?” Tommy is so amazed at this new discovery.

“Yeah Mister Merlyn! He is a top student at our school and the best in speaking french. He teaches us how to speak. Because we suck” Thad commented and the rest followed with laughs.

“I might be needing a translator. In case I will have investors from France. What do you say Barry?” Oliver followed.

“Oh. Of course Oliver. I am willing to be a translator at your company, if you need me” Barry blushed at his sudden response.

“Happy Birthday Mister Queen!” the warblers greeted Oliver in a sing-song voice. He waved at them to show his gratitude.

Barry’s past is unraveling bit by bit in front of Oliver’s eyes. He is seeing how the Warblers respect him and even fanboyed to his Angel. And how the people from Mckinley resent him as Sebastian Smythe, but he believes that Barry’s heart is made out of pure gold. Maybe he has his own reasons why he acted that way before. He just have to wait for Barry to open his heart to him.

“Hello Sebby” Hunter looked lovingly at Barry, which didn’t escaped Oliver’s eyes.

“Hello Hunter” Barry greeted him in a flat tone and he averted his eyes somewhere. Oliver noticed.

“Since our Captain is here. We can perform in our fullest. Sebastian, join us” Trent approached Barry, he grabbed his hand and lead his way to the group.

While Barry is a bit busy talking with the Warblers. Hunter approached the table and he greeted each and every one of them. When his eyes landed on Iris, the Dalton Blazer didn’t escaped his eyes “Hello Iris, how are you? It’s been a year and is that Sebastian’s?” he pointed at the blazer.

“I am fine Hunter, it’s been a while too. This is Eddie my boyfriend by the way. And yeah, this is Sebastian’s, I borrowed it” Iris explained.

“Iris, can I ask a favor from you regarding Sebastian? Please? Eddie, can I borrow Iris for a bit?” both nodded and Iris followed Hunter in the corner.

“What favor do you want from me Hunter? I know you still have feelings for him” Iris furrowed her eyebrows.

“I know Sebby will turn down our invitation for the Warblers performance later. This is not about my feelings for him, but the group misses him so much. And we know that he is stubborn. I will tell the group later that we will perform first “Dark Side”. Sebastian knows the choreography of that song. It is originally Blaine who sang that, but we want him to perform it. Like returning to Warblers, even for one night. Please Iris, help me on this. I know Sebby will listen to you” Hunter pleaded.

“Okay. What’s the plan?” Iris agreed.

**7:30 pm Verdant Stage**

“Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight we are celebrating my Brother’s 25th Birthday. I would like to thank everyone who are gathered here and the performers who were invited. Ollie! I love you so much and enjoy the night! And I would like to remind everyone, that serving of alcoholic drinks are currently limited. Since this evening's theme is High School Reunion. Without further Ado, I will be introducing our first performance of this evening. Let us give a warm round of applause to Dalton Academy Warblers!” as Thea introduced the first performers. Barry cheered for his friends. He turned down the invitation to perform with them earlier.

He is not aware of Hunter’s and Iris plans.

Before the Warblers started their performance, the stage setup was arranged in a familiar place. These piqued Barry’s interest, it looks like it reminded him of the Warblers Club Room. 

Everybody is positioning themselves on the stage. Except for Hunter, Thad, Nick and Trent. Who went down from the stage, this is the cue for Iris to do their plan.

Iris turned Barry to face her. And Barry suddenly noticed that Iris is no longer wearing the Dalton Academy Blazer. “Barry I am so sorry about this, please do understand” but despite Iris’ apologies, she is smiling. Barry is flustered.

Barry felt that a theater microphone was attached to his forehead care of Thad. While Iris is fixing his cardigan. Trent put the Dalton Blazer to Barry. It was then that he realized that they wanted him to perform. He has no choice, doesn’t he?

The Warblers started whistling, humming and producing a melodic tone and that is the cue for Barry to start. He still knows the choreography, like it happened yesterday. It’s just that it was Blaine Anderson who performed this and not him.

 **♪** _ **Ohh...ohhh...oh..oh…..There’s a place that I know. It’s not pretty there and few have ever gone. And if I show it to you now, will it make you run away.♪** _ Barry makes his way to the stage while the Warblers is swaying on their respective seats. Hunter sat in the largest chair while Thad, Nick and Trent sat with the others.

 ** _♪ Will you stay even if it hurts♪_** Barry faced the audience while he buttons the Dalton Blazer to secure it on his body with a solemn look on his face. Then he looked at the table where Oliver, Tommy, Iris, Eddie, Sara and Laurel are currently located. With amusement on their faces. But when he looked at Oliver and Tommy, he see something different. Is it love? Are they worried?

 **♪** _ **Even if I try to push you out. Will you return?♪** _ He walked around looking at the Warblers still swaying on their seats. And Hunter still looking at him lovingly.

 **♪** _ **And remind me who I really am. Please remind me who I really am♪** _ The Warblers started to rouse from their seats and make their positions in front of Barry. And Thad approached him for a welcoming gesture. Barry walked around again and this time the Warblers are in V formation with Nick in front of him.

 **♪ _Everybody’s got a dark side. Will you love me? Can you love mine?♪_** they danced and still singing in front of Barry, while he is singing full of emotions.

 **♪** _ **Nobody’s a picture perfect but we’re worth it. You know that we’re worth it♪** _ Barry walked around and the warblers dancing at his direction.

 **♪** _ **Will you love me? Even with my dark side?♪** _ Barry dispersed the warblers to make a space in the middle.

 **♪** _ **Don’t run away, don’t run away♪** _ He faced the audience once again and run towards them with the warblers on his back still dancing and singing a melody with him.

 **♪** _ **Just promise me you will stay. Promise me you will stay♪** _ Everyone faced the audience and Barry stood in the middle still with the Warblers dancing on his side.

 **♪** _ **Will you love me, with my dark side..oh ohhh ohhh!♪** _ Hunter stood up from his position and made a summoning gesture towards the warblers. Barry faced him and they walked towards each other as Hunter made a fist bump to Barry.

 **♪ _Everybody’s got a dark side. Do you love me? Can you love mine?_ ♪** The whole group dance and turned then switched from their positions and they continue with their Acapella and melody, while Barry still leads the song.

 **♪ _Nobody’s a picture perfect but we’re worth it. You know that we’re worth it_ ♪** after switching positions Barry made his way towards the table and mounted it and faced the Warblers, he made an eye contact with Hunter, he offered his hand to Barry together with Nick to dismount from the table.

 **♪ _Will you love me? Even with my dark side?_ ♪** They swayed - hands reached out the audience and into their chests, and they swayed their heads to the left holding their blazers and stepped backwards.

 **♪ _Don’t run away, don’t run away_ ♪** Barry stepped forward and he unbuttons his Dalton Blazer, but Hunter and Nick stopped him before he do so. Barry faces them and they finish their melodic acapella.

After an emotional performance, the Warblers hugged Barry once again on stage with tears on their eyes. It was then Barry realized that despite his bad attitude before, there are still people who misses him and these guys stood by him. He felt guilty about it, cutting his connections with them. And he had to admit it to himself, that he loved and miss performing with the Warblers.

They faced the audience and bowed.

They received a loud roar and cheer.

Barry rushed towards the comfort room, because he could no longer contain his emotions. He wanted to cry alone. But Iris followed him. That song hit him hard. He understands why the Warblers selected that song for him.

After the Warblers first performance, it was then that the next performers were from another school the Vocal Adrenaline and Throat Explosion.

Hunter and the Warblers approached Oliver and Tommy’s table. It was Trent who asked “Excuse me Mister Merlyn and Mister Queen, have you seen where our Captain went?”.

Tommy and Oliver looked at each other. They are a bit worried at Barry’s expression earlier during and after his performance. “I am sorry but we don’t know where he went” Oliver responded worriedly.

“Oh no...Is Captain going to ditch us?” one of the members spoke worriedly. The warblers faces shows great disappointment.

“Who says that I am going to ditch you? Idiots” when everyone recognizes who that voice belongs to, their heads raised in unison.

Tommy and Oliver also raised their heads but what they saw is not Barry Allen, but Sebastian Smythe wearing his full Dalton Academy Uniform in all his glory, his aura is different - a young man full of confidence with an aristocratic charm. His hair is no longer in a man’s half up ponytail in a bun with double braids, instead it is styled in a Handsome rush up. With Iris on his side and she smirked at the group on the table.

“What’s with those faces? Miss me? I know you do. And you Hunter Clarington! We will talk later once everything is over. Am I clear?” he pointed out at his chest. Hunter just nodded.

“Warblers, I will ask Miss Queen about the program and I will do some arrangements on our song of choices. So for now stay on your table and don’t make any ruckus. Are we all clear?” he talked to them in a commanding tone and the warblers just nodded and they returned quietly on their table.

“Wow Barry! I mean Sebastian, you can make those guys follow you” Eddie snorted.

Barry returned to their table and he face palmed. “I guess. I mean yeah, I am their Captain for almost 3 years back in Dalton. So, it’s no wonder”.

“My Barry! Who would have thought that you are the Legendary Captain? The warblers keeps telling me these tales, when I talk to them and requested for their performance this evening, they told me that they might perform differently, because their Captain Smythe is no longer with them. Who would have thought that it was you? And why is your name different back then?” Tommy smirked and gave Barry his questioning look.

“It’s because of my family. I was adopted by the Smythe’s when I was 11, we moved to Paris and I lived there for 2 years. And we transferred to Ohio and I transferred to Dalton. When they died, I decided to use my old name again” he explained.

Everybody just nodded and they understand and did not pry on it further, especially Oliver. He wants to enjoy the night. And Barry in his High School Uniform? Who would have thought that it will look so hot on him.

After 30 minutes of watching the other’s performance. It is the William Mckinley High School’s turn. They performed “What doesn’t kill you” and “Fly/I believe I can fly”. After their performance Santana grabbed the microphone from Thea.

“Sebastian Smythe a.k.a Andrew McCarthy and formerly Disney Prince Haircut, I hope you are not forgetting our rematch this evening and so this applies to the Warblers. A Michael Jackson song” she swayed her hips and her curly hair as she descends from the stage making an eye contact to Barry.

Barry just gave her his death glare.

It was the Warblers turn to perform. They positioned themselves at the Stage, but before they start their performance Barry made an introduction “Good Evening Everyone. We are the Dalton Academy Warblers and I am their Captain Sebastian Smythe. Happy Birthday to Mister Oliver Queen and thank you for inviting us here! I hope you enjoy the show” Barry looked at Oliver and smiled at him warmly.

They started singing “Stand” and followed by “I’m Glad you came”, everyone at Verdant enjoyed their show. Because they are the only acapella group among the performers. And despite their choreographic moves, they are not running out of breath. This amuses Oliver on what kind of training regimen does Barry do to have this kind of stamina in their performance.

After a breathtaking performance. Thea announced that there will be 15 minutes break and everyone will be served with their drinks and food.

**8:40 pm Verdant Stage**

“Hey guys! Did you enjoy our High School reunion theme party?” Thea asked the audience. The audience answered enthusiastically. “I am glad you enjoyed the evening and so is our Birthday Boy! Ollie, I hope you are enjoying the show!” Oliver gave Thea a thumbs up from afar.

“So, we are on our second half of tonight’s show and I hope you will prepare yourselves for a duel!”

While Thea is doing some introduction and a little chitchat from the audience. The stage is being set up to an another familiar place to Barry. The chair’s are arranged in circles, and there are two Cello player’s who positioned themselves in the middle.

Santana ascends from the stage and she is wearing her usual black skirt, black coat showing her cleavage and a black fedora. “Hey Andrew McCarthy! I demand satisfaction in your Warbler tradition. Go up here bitch”.

“Shhhh...Hey hey Satan, watch your mouth. I won’t back out you know. It’s just that I don’t want to make a girl cry in front of these people. Don’t we?” Barry talks in a sarcastic tone and makes his way to the stage.

Everyone in Verdant stayed silent, you can barely hear anything. It’s like everyone is holding their breaths for the incoming duel. 

Santana and Barry positioned themselves on the stage.

“Hey Ollie. This looks intense” Tommy commented in a hushed tone. Oliver did not respond but he is watching so intently. _Maybe Tommy is right, this looks intense._ He can feel the tension from the two performers on stage.

The whole Verdant club darkens. And the spotlight is solely focused on the two figures on stage.

And the rematch begins.

**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪The Duet-Cello Begins to play♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**

Santana positioned herself and took a seat in one of the Chairs, crossing her arms and legs looking at Barry mockingly. Barry approached near her and gave her a death glare, while holding his breath.

**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪The Duet-Cello intensifies♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**

Barry started to glide and do side steps through the encircled chairs, eyes still focused intently on Santana.

 **♪ _As he came into the window. It was the sound of a crescendo. He came into her apartment. He left the Bloodstains on the carpet_ ♪** he caressed Santana’s left shoulder mockingly and whispered through her ear, while Santana looks at him with amusement on her face.

 **♪ _She ran underneath the table. He could see she was unable_ ♪** Barry turned around and faced Santana.

 **♪ _So she ran into the Bedroom. She was struck down. It was her doom_ ♪** eyes still locked on each other a never ending death glare.

 **♪ _Annie, are you okay?_ (Barry). _So Annie, are you okay?_ (Santana). _Are you okay Annie?(Barry)_ ♪** Barry tilted his head to the right and smirked scoffingly at Santana. While Santana slides at the back of the Cello player, caressing his back. Eyes still locked at Barry.

 **♪ _Annie, are you okay?_ (Santana). _So, Annie are you okay?_ (Barry). _Are you okay Annie?(Santana)_ ♪** They are still staring at each other, they cross paths and turned around.

 **♪ _Annie, are you okay?_ (Barry). _So,_ _Annie are you okay?_ (Santana). _Are you okay Annie?_ (Barry)♪** They turned around again and faced each other, you will see how Barry is so pissed off at Santana with his jutted expression. While Santana approaches him acting like attacking him with those stance and intense stares, not leaving Barry’s green ones and she turned around.

 **♪ _Annie, are you okay?_ (Santana) _So, Annie are okay._ (Barry) _Are you okay Annie! Annie are you okay, will you tell us that you’re okay?(Together)....ah!_ (Barry)♪** Santana turned around again and Barry glides his way towards her, his intense look towards her is getting stronger. Frowning with those beautiful eyebrows.

 **♪ _There’s a sign in the window. That he struck you a crescendo Annie_ (Together)♪** and when Barry was about to turn away from Santana, she pulled Barry’s white shirt together with his neck tie so hard to face her and she pushed him away, spitting high notes.

This action made Oliver and Tommy flinch from their table. Tommy biting his lips so hard at the intense performance on the stage.

 **♪ _He came into your apartment. He left the bloodstains on the carpet_ (Together)... _ah!_ (Barry) _Then he ran into the bedroom you were struck down it was your doom!_ (Together)♪** Barry fixes his Blazer and he continues to taunt Santana on their performance. Gliding and doing steps pointing at her.

 **♪ _Annie are you okay?_ (Barry). _So, Annie are you okay?_ (Santana). _Are you okay Annie?_ (Barry)♪** more intense eye contact and Santana raises her right eyebrow.

 **♪ _Annie are you okay?_ (Santana). _So, Annie are you okay?_ (Barry)♪** Barry and Santana is chasing each other on stage, eyes burned with pure exasperation. From the point of view from the audience it was like as if they were flirting a little, but you can feel the tension. Like your heart is racing so fast and you are grinding your teeth so hard.

 **♪ _Are you okay Annie?_ (Santana). _Annie, are you okay? Annie, are okay?_ (Together)♪** Santana moved away from Barry and he chased after her from the other side of the stage.

 **♪ _You’ve been hit by!_ (Barry). _You’ve been struck by_ (Santana). _A smooth Criminal!_ (Together)♪** they hit each other’s high notes, on each other’s faces. Barry is almost grinding his teeth. While Santana is killing him with her piercing brown eyes.

**♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪The Duet-Cello solo♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪**

While the Cello is reaching it’s climax, both Barry and Santana parted ways. Both eyes still locked on each other. It was like devouring each other’s prey and ready to kill at any moment. Barry is so absorbed at their performance, and he could not control how angry he was. He could not explain it. He is so fired up. So so angry. Dang! He miss this. A powerful, undefeated Captain of the Warblers. Almighty Sebastian Smythe! King of sarcasm and insults. It was like he was unleashed from his restraint from a very very long time.

They both glide and still like chasing each other sideways and stopped on the opposite side of the stage, holding two chairs and facing each other.

 **♪ _I don’t know!_ (Santana). _Annie are you okay, will you tell us that you’re okay?_ (Barry)♪** Santana pointed her fingers upwards as she hit a momentum of her note. And Barry still grinding his teeth before spitting out his baritone vocal range.

_Parenthesis is Santana’s part._

**♪ _There’s a sign in the window(I don’t know!). That he Struck you - A Crescendo Annie (I don’t know!). He came into your apartment (I don’t know!). Left the Bloodstains on the carpet (I don’t know why Baby!)_ ♪** they still continue to glide and encircle each other, hitting each other’s notes. Santana is so into her performance as well.

 **♪ _Then you ran into the Bedroom (I don’t know!). You were stuck down. It was your doom Annie!_ (Barry)♪** everyone could feel Barry’s intense emotion every time he spat the lyrics of the song.

**♪ _Annie are you okay?(Dang gone it baby!) Will you tell us that you’re okay?(Dang Gone it Baby!)_ ♪**

**♪ _There’s a sign in the window(Dang Gone it Baby!) That he struck you Annie(Hoo!) A crescendo Annie(Hoo!)_ ♪**

**♪ _He came into your Apartment left the bloodstains on the carpet. Then you ran into the Bedroom(Hoo!Hoo!) You were struck down(Dang gone it!) It was your doom Annie!_ ♪** Barry turned and kicked the chair side wards and made a ‘you’re crazy’ and ‘you are dead’ gesture as he walked towards her and pointed at her face in a gun form, as Santana approached him.

**♪ _You’ve been hit by_ (Barry). _You’ve been struck by! A smooth Criminal!_ (Together)♪**

As the cello ended it’s notes. Barry and Santana stared at each other intensely, they have forgotten that there are people watching them. Because, they are so absorbed in their hostility towards each other. Until Santana spoke growling “I was still better Smythe!”. 

“Still not even close Lopez…” Barry growled spatting her last name like he was talking to a High grade criminal. He is shaking out of pure rage.

Both of them didn’t heard the cheer and clap from the audience. Until Rachel and Kurt, approached Santana on stage to pull her away. Same as Barry, as Thad and Nick touched his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

Barry was stunned on what had happened. It was like he was possessed, but the feeling is so great.

**May 17, 2012 - 2:40 AM**

_Dear Daddy,_

_I don’t know what happened the whole evening. It was like, I am being possessed or something. I know this is me a year ago. A few years back. But I feel that I am on top of the world!_

_Daddy, I am so sorry. I don’t know what I am doing here. This is Starling City. I am not familiar with this place yet. But I have to run. I am so flustered! Hunter, Blaine, Nick, Rachel, Tommy…….._

_What is so special about me?_

_Daddy….please find me…I am here at the harbor._

_I am so so confused._

_My heart is beating so fast, I think I am going to explode!_

_Love,  
_ _Barry_

_\---------------_

“Hey cutie! What are you doing here at this hour? Wanna have some fun?”

“Um….sorry. I have to go….Hey! Let go of me! Somebody help! Help me! Stop!”

“No one will hear you! You smell so nice! shhhh….Let’s have fun young prince!”

And Barry’s world becomes dark.

**2:45 AM**

******Incoming Call Mister Blue Eyes******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love talking to people! I wanna hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks a lot!
> 
> You can also message me on my tumblr - darknessyuu  
> or through FF.net - fabron.ereese
> 
> To my sister. Smile always! Shoutout to Second looks by MindyMN! Rock and roll!


	10. Gleefully Loved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It's been like 3 weeks since I updated this story. Been busy with Mastering a new language. And it's killing me lmao!
> 
> I hope that I won't disappoint everyone with my latest chapter. And another long chapter?
> 
> Enjoy I guess? XD
> 
> I deeply apologize for the weird spacing again, because I was writing and posted using my mobile phone device.;)
> 
> I like Frida Romero in Glee. I felt quite disappointed, because she doesn't have any single line on the show.XD I just gave her life in my story.

**May 17, 2012**

**To: Barry  
** **Fr: Iris**

 **Iris** (1:18 Am): Bear, where are you? Please answer my call. I am so worried. What happened?

 **\---------------------------------------------------** ****  
**To: Balladeer** ****  
**Fr: Mister Magician** ****  
****  
**Mister Magician** (1:21 Am): My Barry, please don’t be mad at me. Where are you? Everyone is so worried. I meant what I said. Please. I am sorry Barry. I didn’t mean to punch Hunter.  Please answer our calls. Please don’t be afraid of me.  
**\---------------------------------------------------** ****  
**To: Barry** ****  
**Fr: Eddie** ****  
****  
**Eddie** (1:24 Am): Brother, what happened. Iris is crying, because she is so worried about you. Please answer our calls.  
**\---------------------------------------------------** ****  
**To: My Sebastian** ****  
**Fr: Hunter** ****  
**  
** **Hunter** (1:31 Am): I regret what I did to you. But Sebby, this is how I felt. Maybe this is not the right time. I deeply apologize. Everyone is looking for you. I love you so much Sebby. I am so sorry. I just can’t stop myself. What shall I do again for you to forgive me? I am sober now. Please answer.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**To: Captain Seb  
** **Fr: Nick**

 **Nick** (1:31 Am): Captain Sebby, where are you? Sorry for the little ruckus earlier. Did I shocked you? Sorry Captain. I just want to be honest with you, but I guess alcohol won’t solve anything. The warblers are looking for you. You suddenly disappeared. I am more sober now.

**\--------------------------------------------------**

**To: Sebastian** **  
** **Fr: Rachel Berry**

 **Rachel** (1:37 Am): Sebastian, I heard what happened. I hope I am not also the reason why you suddenly left. Where are you? Everyone is so worried. Please come back.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**To: My Angel  
** **Fr: Mister Blue Eyes**

 **Mister Blue Eyes** (1:38 Am): Barry, where are you? I will look for you. I am so worried. Please answer. Please tell me what happened….don’t run away….I am here if you can’t talk about it with anyone else. Just please answer our calls Barry.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

**_Logs: 24 missed calls_ **

**_\---------------------------------------------------_ **

**May 16,2012 - 8:48 pm**

The uproar inside the Club still hasn’t died down after the heated rematch between Santana and Barry a.k.a. Sebastian Smythe.

Because of the tension, Thea decided to rearrange the order of the remaining performance for the evening. After “Smooth Criminal”, the next Michael Jackson song to be performed should be “Bad” - it is a collaboration and a healthy rematch between Mckinley and Dalton, but she decided to have another 30 minutes break, so that the others will enjoy their foods and cocktails.

As Barry descends from the stage stomping on his feet. Thad and Nick is still trying to calm him down after the heated performance.

“Hey Sebby, calm down will ya? It’s over. What’s your problem Captain? Come on cheer up! We all know who is the winner” both guys are doing a _‘we are massaging your back and shoulder for you to calm down’_ action.

Barry just keeps shrugging them off and he is pacing back and forth on the side of the stage trying to calm himself, as he keeps muttering _‘Leave me alone you idiots. I am so angry right now. Or else I am going to kick your asses’._

Iris is getting pissed off from their table, as she sees how her Brother is acting up ruthlessly towards Thad and Nick. Eddie, could feel his girlfriend’s death grip in his arms. And he knows that she is irritated right now. _Need to keep my mouth shut to prevent World War 3._ He thought.

As she was about to leave the table to get Barry back to rejoin them. Someone had caught everybody’s attention on the floor.

“Hello everyone!!!! I would like to greet the Olympus God Mr.Oliver Queen a happy happy birthday! Wuhoo!” a young woman in her 20s grabbed everyone’s heed using a megaphone. She moved towards the table and gave Thea, Tommy and Oliver a kiss on their cheeks.

Oliver thanked the woman for her cheerful greeting. And Tommy hugged her as his form of appreciation to the famous singer.

“Thank you Frida! As usual you are such an attention seeker. But it’s cute, I like that about you. By the way congratulations on your platinum album award!” Thea hugged her so tight. “I miss you girl” she whispered.

“Me too girl” she whispered back.

Frida Romero, is a petite girl with a long black hair. She is from an asian descent. But despite her small physique, she is known as a tiny, little sophomore, who never competed before but has a voice that could fill an entire stadium, way way back before. Until she became a famous recording artist, after becoming first runner up in American Idol. A woman who is considered an equal when it comes to vocal power to Sebastian Smythe.

After a little introduction and a greeting from Oliver’s table. She grabbed her megaphone again to call someone’s attention.

“Hello! To my golden composer! Who made me sold a million copies of my first album! With a killer voice. To my Boyfriend in my dreams Sebastian Smythe! Which is impossible! Heyyyyy! Stop pacing back and forth like a stupid monkey and come hereeeeeee! I miss you BGF!”.

Barry stopped his movements from his current position, when he recognized that voice, and wow it’s been so long eversince he heard that big voice that is installed in a small body frame. When he faced Frida, his anger and irritation from his earlier performance was washed away in an instant.

“Frida?” he raised his eyebrows and was surprised by the asian’s presence.

He walked towards her and Frida runs towards him and jumped for a big hug. Barry laughed so hard and he hugged her back and they spinned for a little. Both of them made Eskimo kisses.

“Dang it Sebby! You looked more hot! And you’ve gotten a little taller! So unfair! Are you overdosing yourself with lots of vitamins?” Barry giggled as he set the woman down from their Koala Hug.

Oliver and Tommy just squinted their eyes on the scene before them. It looks like these two has their history.

Oliver remembered Barry’s letter to him that he never dated any girl before. _Did he just lied to me?_ _No, I trust Barry. I need to know more of this. I am sure he will open that up._

Frida and Barry walked towards the table with their hands intertwined. Iris is a bit skeptical on the smaller woman and felt a pang of jealousy, because she is the only girl best friend of Barry Allen. And no one else.

“Hey Bear! You told me that you never dated a girl before. So what’s that? Care to explain?” Iris pointed at their entwined hands.

“Oh this?” Barry raised them for everyone to see. “It’s nothing, Frida is like a sister to me. She is a female version of me back in High School, right?” he let go of their hands and Frida just grinned and nodded.

“And besides! I am already engaged to a music producer. See? Look Sebby! Isn’t it beautiful?” Frida showed everyone her 24 carat Diamond engagement ring.

“Wow! This is so beautiful! Congratulations Frida! I am so proud of you BGF!” Barry pinched her cheeks as they both giggled with happiness.

Sara Lance became a bit intrigued on the way Barry and Frida called each other “What’s a BGF?” she asked.

“Oh! It’s Boy Girlfriend, because Sebby is….” Barry covered Frida’s mouth but Sara got the meaning behind it. She is a bi afterall.

After a little bit of chitchat. When it was the Hoosierdaddies queue to perform on stage, Frida grabbed Barry’s ear and whispered something to him.

“No, no, no, no Frida! Noooo! You can’t!” everyone looked at Barry as he raised his voice and with a look of horror on his pretty face.

Frida ignored Barry’s protest and she is giggling nonstop. And she lifted her megaphone again “Hey girls! Attack Sebastian now! Hurry!”.

Barry was about to run, but a group of men in red long sleeves, bowtie with suspenders took a hold of him.

A group of girls, which is wearing the same dress as Frida’s attacked him with kisses.

After the kiss attack. Barry was left stupefied on his place as Frida’s group ascends the stage. With lipstick marks all over his face.

Eddie laughed so hard at the scene and approached Barry, putting his arms around his shoulder “Hey, brother who would have thought that you are so famous in both sexes. Give me your oozing sex appeal, will you?” he pinched Barry’s side and tickled him. “Eddie stop! I can’t breathe! Hahahaha! Stop! Iris help me!” both men laughed.

Eddie brought Barry back on their table and Iris wiped his face using wet tissues to remove the lipstick marks.

Tommy went towards Barry’s side pinching his nose “My Barry! You are quite famous back in High School huh! You are really so cute. I bet any man and woman are dying to date a pretty boy like you” he teased the brunette and Barry just blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Not really Tommy. Oliver is more famous” they both laughed and gave Oliver their teasing look “I second that my Barry!” he motioned behind Barry and gave him a squeezed hug and laid his head on the teenagers side, Barry holding Tommy’s arms with both hands.

Iris took notice of Tommy’s gesture towards Barry and how he addresses him. She could feel that there is something peculiar in the young Merlyn’s actions. _Does he like my brother? I need to ask Barry about this._ When she shifted her eyes in Oliver Queen’s direction, she could feel goosebumps in those piercing blue eyes. She followed the direction of the Billionaire’s gaze and it landed to both Barry and Tommy. _What was that look? Annoyance? Jealousy? Is Oliver Queen interested in my Brother as well?_ And it suddenly hits Iris, so the rumors were probably true? The young CEO of Queen Consolidated is a bisexual? She is aware of Tommy Merlyn’s sexual preference. But Oliver Queen? She needs to get more scoop for this. Maybe just maybe, two handsome Billionaires is interested in her brother. She needs to tell Eddie about this new discovery, it gives her giggles. _A love triangle perhaps? And Barry is the love interest._ She can write a novel based on these three.

A minute later Barry’s phone buzzed. Tommy looked at the SMS, their back hug position still remains “Oh, Rachel Berry? Isn’t she that girl with Santana?” Barry nodded and he checked the message.

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**To: Sebastian  
** **Fr.: Rachel Berry**

 **Rachel Berry** (9:15 pm): Hey.  
**Sebastian** (9:17 pm): Hi Rachel. How can I help you?  
**Rachel Berry** (9:18 pm): Can we talk now? I will wait for you near the girl’s comfort room.  
**Sebastian** (9:20 pm): Can you give me at least 30 mins. I will finish Frida’s performance. Is that okay? Have you eaten by the way?  
**Rachel Berry** (9:21 pm): Okay, see you in a bit. Yeah I did. Thank you.:)  
**Sebastian** (9:22 pm): Okay. See you in a bit Rachel.:)

**\---------------------------------------------------**

“Ladies and Gentlemen! It is an honor to have a special guest in my Brother’s birthday party. Let us give a warm round of applause to a record winning performance from my friend Frida Romero!” Thea introduced her friend and as she descends from the stage, she gave a flying kiss to the asian beauty. The other mirrored Thea’s gesture.

“Hello everyone! I would like to thank the Queen’s for inviting me here on this special event. Happy Birthday again Oliver! Before I start my performance, I would like to thank this person who shared his song to me. I know that during this period when you wrote these two amazing songs, you are on the stage of your sadness, heartbreak and confusion and has given you **Clarity** , but at the end of the day you have found your **Wings**. Thank you for choosing me to interpret this songs Sebby! The Lyrics and melody is so great! Please enjoy our performance! And sing with me” after Frida’s little introduction. Tommy whispered into Barry’s ear “Wow! You are so multi-talented my Barry. You even composed a million hits song for Frida. I am so proud of you” he hugged him more tightly.

“Thank you Tommy” he whispered back smiling and he tightened his hold on the young Merlyn.

After the performance from Hoosierdaddies, which everyone enjoyed and danced with the rhythm and Barry sang with it. He excused himself to everyone in the table to meet with Rachel Berry.

Unbeknownst to Barry, Blaine Anderson followed him towards the area wherein he will meet up with Rachel and he made himself hidden.

**May 16,2012 - 10:05 pm - Verdant - Beside the girl’s comfort room**

When Barry arrived at the meeting area, he saw Rachel standing there pacing back and forth.

“Hey Rachel” he walked towards the young Barbra Streisand. Well he loves calling her that, because of her vocal power.

“Hi Sebastian. Uummm….sorry for calling you out of the Blue” Barry took notice of Rachel’s odd movements, she is fidgeting a lot and biting her lips.

“It is okay. What do you want to talk about? Is it about Santana? Look Rachel, I don’t have the mood to talk about that latina. I am so sorry…” Rachel cut him off as Barry is trying to explain.

“No! It’s not about Santana. It’s about me. I want to make things straight. I like you Sebastian! I mean a lot! I know this might freak you out. I don’t know how I get attracted to you, after all those insults you threw at me. I really don’t know! It is so weird really” after Rachel’s outburst, she decided to leave feeling ashamed, but Barry grabbed her forearm and forced her to look him in the eye.

“I don’t know what to say about this sudden confession from you Rachel Berry. But you know that I can’t….” he shook his head and gave her a sympathetic look.

“I know Sebastian. I am not expecting you to return my feelings. I just want you to know. I have to go. I am sorry for taking your time” he let go of her and Rachel left with a solemn look on her face.

Barry can’t comprehend what he just had heard from Rachel Berry’s confession, he finds it uncanny and yet he felt sorry for the Mckinley High Alumni. A minute later, he heard someone cleared his throat and he was pulled out of his musing. When he turned his direction towards the sound. His eyes widened.

“Blaine? What are you doing here?” he walked towards the former warbler and Blaine gave him a hug.

“Well, I got curious at Rachel’s weird movements earlier. I was surprised when I saw that it was you whom she will meet at this odd location” both men checked on their milieu and they find it a bit funny that they were just outside the girl’s comfort room.

They decided to transfer to another area, a secluded place and they continued their conversation.

“What’s up Sebby? It’s been a while, hadn’t heard anything from you eversince you graduated from Dalton. And I am so sorry to hear what happened to your parents and sister” he takes Barry’s hand to show his sympathy.

“Thank you Blaine. I am okay. Thanks to my foster family and I am getting there. I am happy” he smiled warmly. Blaine still holding his hands.

“I know this might sound odd but this got me so eager to know. Are you dating the famous billionaire Tommy Merlyn? He is a good catch. I must say" he asked cheekily.

“What! No! What made you say that?” Barry blushed so hard at Blaine’s question.

“Because I can see how he looks at you and the way he shows his affection towards you earlier without any reservations. And you are reciprocating it Sebby, don’t you dare deny it and you are blushing” he teased Barry.

“I am just comfortable with Tommy, because we became friends back in New York. Stop giving me that teasing look Blaine!” he let go of their hands and he was fidgeting a bit. _“As if billionaires will get attracted to me, I am not that special. I am not attractive”_ he mumbled, but it didn’t escaped Blaine’s ears.

“Who said that you are not attractive? Men and women wants to devour you, don’t you know that? Or you are just dense? Hey face me Sebastian. You know you’ve changed, I can see that. Right now the man before me is so extremely hot, lovely and kind hearted. Santana doesn’t see that. She is still stuck with your bitchy self. I wanna ask you for a date you know. For a while now. When I saw you earlier, it was like wow! You’ve bloomed!” Blaine grabbed Barry’s hand again with both his hands and they were face to face. He shows how earnest he is and he wants Barry to feel that he is very sincere on this matter.

“But how about you and Kurt? You even proposed to him, right? I even helped you on that. Please, I don’t want to become a rebound on your failed relationship, if you can still fix things with him, do it before it’s too late” he rebuked Blaine’s invitation for a date.

Blaine was taken aback by Barry’s rebuttal. He didn’t expect this answer from the teenager. Because he knows long ago that Sebastian Smythe is so attracted to him that he even made advances which made him flustered. But now, the Sebastian Smythe in front of him is so different. He felt a remorse in his heart, deep inside he still love Kurt. But seeing Sebastian now, it gave him second thoughts.

“Blaine, I am so honored you asked me out on a date. If Kurt did not exist in our lives, I would definitely say yes. But, I can still see it in your eyes. Your love for him, it’s still there. It is still strong. You have to fix it and don’t you dare cheat” he gave Blaine an encouraging smile and he caressed his hand.

Blaine Anderson suddenly felt ashamed of himself. How could he do this, but he really admits it deep inside that he is also attracted now to Sebastian Smythe.

“I think we need to go Blaine, we have a performance together” Blaine just nodded, eyes on the floor while Barry drags him to the stage.

When they arrived near the stage, Kurt saw the two of them and walked towards their direction grabbing Blaine’s hand and he gave Barry his poisonous death glare. He stepped back, because any word that might slip out of his lips, will result to another heated argument between him and the Mckinley Alumnus and he is so tired throwing useless insults.

Hunter approached Barry, grabbing his shoulders “Everything okay Sebby? What was that all about?” he inquired.

“It’s nothing. Me and Blaine just talked and we patched things up” Hunter knows that there is something more to it. So he just gave Barry his knowing look. While the other is trying to avoid his gaze.

When everyone positioned themselves and the stage was being arranged in a Parking Lot setup. Everyone held their breaths as they saw again Barry and Santana face to face. Of course Santana wasn’t alone, Blaine is beside her.

The Michael Jackson number of “Bad” is not so amateurish afterall. The audience didn’t felt any heated anger nor fire between Barry and the latina. What they felt was a friendly competition. And everyone enjoyed the number.

After the number of Bad, the Dalton Academy Warblers will take the Grand Finale for tonight's show. They scattered themselves on the stage while Hunter Clarington positioned himself at the middle.

“I’m Hunter Clarington Vice Captain of the Dalton Academy Warblers, hope you enjoy the show” when the number started everyone gathered in the middle whistling. Oliver felt a bit downhearted that Barry is not the one who will do the Grand Finale.

But he was wrong after all. After the Whistle performance from Hunter, another Melody played and it was Barry who sang his version of Live While were young. Audience joining the performance through clapping and singing.

The song is full of energy and he could see how his Angel sing his heart out. Despite the heavy dance number, each and everyone of them did not ran out of breath, which is truly amazing. After the performance, people at Verdant cheered and whistled.

**May 16, 2012 - 11:10 pm**

“Wow! That was such an amazing Grand finale from the Dalton Academy Warblers! Let us give them again a warm round of applause! We would like to thank everyone from the famous Glee Club Schools who accepted our invitation and performed at my Brother’s Birthday party. I can’t thank you enough for this. This evening is truly astonishing! Full of surprises! Don’t you agree?” everyone responded in unison a loud ‘yes’ from Thea’s query.

“I know everyone is waiting for this. I know that I said earlier that no alcoholic and heavy drinks will be served. Since, this is themed as High School Reunion. Guess what? I have a surprise for everyone! Now!” Thea pointed at the other side of the stage revealing the hidden Bar, which is very well kept in a black wall, accompanied by the famous DJ Steve Aoki.

Everyone roared at the surprise and they rushed through the Bar and grabbed their drinks.

**May 17, 2012 - 12:17 am**

Most of the guest is already drunk at this time and they are dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Iris and Eddie dancing at the corner, and so is Sara and Laurel drinks in their hand. While Barry is currently on their table enjoying his fruit juice. Iris berated him earlier that he is still a minor and alcoholic drinks are not allowed or else Joe will kill him. He is accompanied by Tommy and Oliver, who just enjoys watching people do their silly moves on the dance floor and they comment on their every stupid dance steps.

10 minutes have passed and Nick approached them on the table, he looks kinda drunk “Hey Capin! Let’s dance! Show me that booty steps of yours” the warbler just grinned and Barry just ignored his comments “Hey Nick! Don’t you think that you are a bit drunk already?” he laughed at his flushed face.

“Huwhuuutttt! No I am not! Hey Capin! You know you are so pretty and sexy. I love that about you, can I court you again? Missing my Sebbyyyy so much. Ahhhhh….you always smell nice. So addicting” he hung his arms around Barry’s shoulder, his eyes twinkling. And he buried his nose on Barry’s neck “Capin, you are so addicting. I feel so sleepy now. I love you so so much Sebastian” he snuggled at Barry’s neck even more.

Oliver flinched on the warbler’s gesture towards his Angel. He wants to punch him on his face, but he won’t do that. He might scare Barry away. He moved from his spot and approached the two of them and he started pulling Nick away from Barry.

“Hey! You are no fun Mr. Queen, I want to snuggle with my Capin moreeeeee….” he kept struggling in Oliver’s hold, but the young CEO’s grip is deathly strong. Barry thanked Oliver for what he did.

When Nick was able to escaped Oliver’s strong hold, he was about to go towards Barry again. But Hunter beat him into it.

“Hey Nick. You idiot. I am going to kick your ass. Let me borrow Sebby, okay?” Hunter grabbed Barry’s hands and they walked towards the back door. Barry looked worriedly at both Tommy and Oliver, and the two men felt a gut feeling that something bad will happen.

Tommy followed Barry and Hunter discreetly. While Oliver took care of the drunk Nick, calling the attention of the other members of the Warblers who is more sober. He will follow the three men after this.

Upon reaching their destination which is the back alley of the club. Hunter suddenly grabbed Barry’s lapel and attacked him with kisses on his neck and he pushed him against the wall. He also started to untie Barry’s necktie and unbuttoning his polo shirt. Barry is trying to push Hunter away. But he is too strong, knowing that he is from a Military School. Hunter removed his necktie and used it to tie Barry’s hands. His hold is so strong and he can’t get away from it. Hunter Clarington reeks of alcohol.

Barry is starting to hyperventilate.

“Hunter! Stop! You are drunk. What the hell are you doing let go of me! This isn’t you!” he keeps on struggling from Hunter’s advances and grip.

“Sebastian Smythe, I’ve been waiting for so long. I know that you are still a virgin. Never been kissed. Never been laid down. Don’t you want to give it to me? I will take care of you. I love you so much Sebby. Give me a chance, please? If not I will take it by force” his clouded green eyes looks so frightening and it sends chills to Barry’s spine. He doesn’t like this, he has to fight back more. But he feels so weak right now.

Hunter started to unbutton his pants and he is caressing his private area. Barry is crying now and still struggling from the strong hold.  _Someone please help me._

Thank God and his prayers were answered, as someone grabbed Hunter and punched him on his face. He saw on his clouded vision that it was Tommy Merlyn who saved him. But he is still shaking, tears falls freely in his clouded hazel-green eyes. His knees gave out and he falls, hugging them out of fear.

He was taken out of his reverie when Tommy knelt in front of him “My Barry are you okay? Look at me, breathe in and breathe out. Come on relax. You are safe now” he grabbed Barry and he hugged the young brunette tightly. Barry is still shaking.

“Hey you! Merlyn!” Hunter stood up from his position, face bloodied. He attacked Tommy Merlyn, but the older man dodged it effortlessly, as he is more sober than this guy.

“Give my Sebby back to me! I am not yet done savouring him. You spoiled billionaire moron!” he keeps on punching the young Merlyn. But Tommy keeps on negating his attacks.

“No! Don’t you dare touch My Barry! You idiotic, immature brat!” they kept on throwing punches on each other as they exchanged insulting words.

Barry is still staggered from his position and he doesn’t move an inch. He is just watching both Tommy and Hunter, as they exchange blows at each other.

“Why do you keep calling him your Barry huh? Why? Are you his boyfriend or something?” he spitted blood in front of Tommy.

“Because I love my Barry! I love him so damn much that if he is hurt even a single strand of his hair, I will murder everyone who gets in the way! I love him! I love him and I will do everything to make him happy! He doesn’t deserve this! He doesn’t deserve you!” he advances towards Hunter, grabbing the lapel from his Dalton uniform. Tommy gritted his teeth out of anger, on what this guy did to Barry and he punched him nonstop. His eyes is clouded with so much anger.

Tommy was taken out of his trance when someone touched him on his shoulder “Tommy, stop. That's enough" when he turned towards the direction of the voice, it was his best friend Oliver Queen. Blue eyes filled with so much worry.

And damn! He forgot his Barry!

When the two men turned their eyes towards Barry, his eyes still filled with tears. Oliver approached Barry, he removed the necktie that is still tied up on his wrist and bruises were already forming and he fixed Barry’s disheveled uniform.

“Tommy? Is it true? Is it true? Is it true?” Barry is so confused, voice trembling, he is holding his head and he is still shaking. This evening he really can’t comprehend what had happened. What is so special about him? Tommy Merlyn, just admitted in front of him and Hunter Clarington how he felt towards him.

_Tommy Merlyn is in love with me? How? Why me?_

“Barry? Hey look at me. Hey. Shhhh….” Oliver Queen held the young brunette’s face. He is so worried, and yet those beautiful hazel-green eyes filled with tears. He finds it beautiful. Barry reminds him of a mermaid crying and his tears were made out of Pearls.

Barry suddenly pushed Oliver away “Leave me alone!” and he ran.

“Barry!” Oliver and Tommy both shouted in unison. Both filled with worry.

**May 17, 2012 - 2:25 AM**

Barry ran, he ran nonstop. He is so confused at everything. Until his feet and legs burned with pain, he suddenly realized that his feet brought him at Starling City’s harbor. The sounds of the ocean wave gave him peace. It reminds him of the time when he, his Dad and his Mom builds sand castle. He pulled out a pen and a paper from the pocket of his Dalton Uniform. And he wrote to the only person, who will understand and love him despite his faults. And he cried his heart out, all alone. Ignoring all the calls and messages from his mobile phone.

_Daddy….I need you right now….where are you?_

**May 17, 2012 - 3:00 AM**

“Felicity! Is Dig and Roy with you?” Oliver adjusted his bluetooth headset while talking to the blonde.

“Yes they are here Oliver. What is the problem?” he can hear on the other line that the blonde is typing furiously.

“Barry is missing, I will give the coordinates of his last location. Tell Roy and Dig to follow me there and bring my gear. Call Caitlin as well, we might need her medical assistance” Oliver ignited his motorcycle and screw the speed limit rules, he needs to find his Angel. There is a painful gut feeling that something bad is happening, he is not a religious person. But he prayed to the heavens above to keep Barry Allen safe. Starling City is no safe place at this hour.

When he arrived at the location, Barry is nowhere to be found. And yet he still followed the GPS, upon arriving at the exact location, what he found was Barry’s phone and a piece of paper?

Oliver checked the paper and it is addressed to him. Not directly to him, but to his alter ego Robin Smith. The letter is short but he can feel how scared and confused Barry was. He needs to find him soon.

15 minutes later Roy in his Arsenal suit and Diggle arrived, throwing the duffle bag to Oliver for him to change into his arrow gear.

They scanned the whole area and find no traces of Barry Allen.

Every minute, every second counts. Oliver Queen became so anxious. Diggle suddenly spoke in their communicator, that he have found some movements near the abandoned warehouse. He rushed to the said location and he saw something familiar, a young lad being cradled carried to an empty cot. When they got a better view of the victim's face, Oliver’s vision was covered in red.

_Barry!_

Oliver acted without any second thoughts, Roy and Diggle followed. They attacked both men and made them confessed on what they are planning to do with Barry. He tortured the both of them to spill the beans out. Until one of them gave in and spoke with his heavily thick Russian accent.

“We are going to bring him as a merchandise tomorrow at the Cruise Ship, which will dock at Starling City by midnight. You know, he is fresh and we will be millionaires!” despite the man’s bloodied face, he still has the guts to spit and mock the Arrow. After the short confession, he knocked both of them and commanded Roy to bring them to SCPD, with a case of human trafficking. He needs to discuss this with his team as they might be more victims of this illegal deal.

When he approached Barry’s unconscious form, he checked on his pulse. He is alive thank God. But what caught him off guard was, Barry’s pulse is getting weaker. _What type of drug did they use to him?_

He once again tapped on his communicator “Felicity is Caitlin already with you? I will be bringing Barry now! His pulse is getting weaker. I don’t know what types of drugs did they administer to him”.

“Caitlin is already here Oliver, everything is prepared. We will wait for you” he could sense that the blonde is panicking a bit on the other side of the line.

Oliver carried Barry and brought him to the van. Diggle will drive Oliver’s motorcycle back to the foundry.

**May 17, 2012 - 4:17 AM**

As Oliver arrived at the foundry, he rushed downstairs carrying Barry. Caitlin is already waiting and the medical bed is set. He laid down the young Brunette and he is so worried about his condition. When he got a good view of Barry’s face, he looks so deathly pale.

“John! Please help me here, bring a defibrillator. Oliver, perform a CPR on Barry. He is having a cardiac arrest. I need to administer some drugs to stabilize him” Oliver rushed besides Barry and performed a CPR on him. _No, this isn’t happening! Barry!_ _Come on! You can’t leave me now!_

When John bought the defibrillator to Barry’s side, Caitlin started to stabilize the young Brunette’s heartbeat. 20 minutes have passed and they were able to stabilize him. Dextrose were administered and unknown liquids through his right arm.

Oliver felt so relieved that his angel is safe now. He thought he was going to lose him, it was like the weight on his shoulders has been lifted. He is very grateful for his team and to Dr. Caitlin Snow.

After an hour Caitlin informed them on what type of drugs has been used on Barry, there was chloroform to knock him out and a mix of Gamma-Hydroxybutyric Acid or also known as Date Rape Drug in other simple terms. Although Caitlin has yet to identify the other strong components that is injected to Barry, which caused his cardiac arrest. She also informed everyone that Barry will wake up in the next 12 hours, and the medicine that she administered will quickly wash away the drugs which will be left untraced, in case a drug test will be performed to Barry. She also used a rape test kit to make sure that the teenager was not raped. Just to make sure. A smile form on her lips that nothing bad has happened to the teenager. And she could see in Oliver Queen’s eyes on how much he cared for him.

“I will go now. You can remove the dextrose to him in 1 hour. Where do you plan on taking him Oliver?” the Doctor asked as she is starting to pack her tools.

“I will take Barry to the Queen’s Mansion. I will inform his family and our friends that we have found him. Thank you for all the help Caitlin” Oliver stood up and squeezed the young Doctor’s shoulder.

“I can see it in your eyes Oliver, how much you care about him. And I will be always here for you. You are like an older brother to me” she smiled warmly at the vigilante.

And the Doctor left the foundry.

**May 17, 2012 - 5:32 AM**

**To: Tommy Merlyn  
** **Fr: Oliver Queen**

 **Oliver Queen** (5:33 am): Tommy, I found Barry. He is now with me at the Queen’s Mansion. He is currently unconscious though.  
**Tommy Merlyn** (5:37 am): What! What happened Ollie?? Iris and Eddie is still with me. We will go there as soon as we can.  
**Oliver Queen** (5:40 am): See you soon. The suspects were already brought to Captain Lance’s care. They want to interview Barry about the incident.

**May 17, 2012 - 7:45 PM**

_Dear Daddy,_

_I don’t know what happened but I woke up in a warm fuzzy bed. It is so fuzzy, that I don’t want to get up. I feel so lazyyyy. But then what kept me awake is someone caressing my hair. It should lulled me back to sleep, but this one is different._

_When I realize who it was. I jolted out of the bed and we bumped each other’s forehead. Like ‘awwwwwww!’. Oh my God Daddy! It’s Oliver Queen! Mister Blue Eyes! is he watching over me the whole time? I hope I did not drooled while I was sleeping or else I will die of embarrassment!!!_

_Oliver asked me what was the last thing that I remembered. I told him that - I am crying in the harbor and writing a letter to you. And...nooo! Those two thugs! Who puts me to sleep. I asked what happened to Oliver and he told me that he just arrived on time as the two kidnappers is taking me to their van. And I should not worry, because I am safe now and they are being taken care of by SCPD. They needed my statement though, soon._

_I am glad that Oliver arrived on time and saved me. I owe him my life. But then again, realization hit me. I need to contact Iris, and let her know that I am safe. But Oliver told me that he has already taken care of it. Iris and Eddie is already at the Queen’s mansion, waiting for me to wake up._

_I don’t know what hit me Daddy. But I started to cry….I don’t know what this is, but I am so grateful for Oliver being so understanding. I hugged him so tight and cried nonstop. And saying a million ‘Thank you’. While he caressed my back to calm me down. I feel a bit stupid thought. But he told me that it is okay to cry and he will always be there for me, if I needed someone to talk to. Oliver Queen, has a golden heart. Curse those tabloids for the fake news about him._

_Funny thing Daddy is that my stomach growled. Oliver laughed at it “Oh wow! Your monster tummy is angry now, let us eat dinner. Let’s go”. Really! He just called my tummy a monster! Who would have thought that he has a lil sense of humour? And I was sleeping that long? It’s like 7 pm! Ouch!_

_When I get out of the bed. It piqued my interest and asked Oliver if who is the owner of the room, I already have the answer but I hate assuming things. It is bad as my Mom told me “Always ask question Bear”. So, I am correct I was in Oliver Queen’s room and wow his room is huge! It was like a 5 star hotel. I can see pictures on his desk and I also saw that my birthday gift for him is placed with them, it made me happy! And I checked on some of the pictures when he was younger ‘awwww! Isn't_ _that a cinnamon roll?’. I can’t stop myself from giggling as I imagine the young Oliver Queen running around this huge mansion, while their servants is running out of their breaths trying to catch him._

_The Queen’s Mansion is so beautiful Daddy! I wish you were here with me. They have lots of bodyguard and servants. They even have a personal chef. Reminds me of Adriana. I miss her cooking._

_I also met her Mom and Dad. Mrs. Moira Queen, is very beautiful despite her age and Mr. Robert Queen looks like a sweet Dad. They just got back from their trip in Europe._

_When we arrived at the Dining Hall, I saw Iris and Eddie and they ran towards me and I almost got suffocated from their hug. They are so overprotective of me Daddy! Iris is almost crying and she is so worried about me. I asked her if she told Joe about what happened and she said he didn’t know yet, but we both know that news will reach him since Captain Quentin Lance is a close friend of him._

_Tommy Merlyn is also there. My heart skipped a bit. I am not mad at him Daddy, it’s just that I am seeing things a bit different now. I know he wants to hug me, but he was hesitant. So I made the first move. I hugged Tommy so tight, and I thanked him for saving me from Hunter. I can feel that he feels relieved that I am safe and I am not mad at him. All is well. I love Tommy. But I can’t determine what type of love it is. Because I am attracted to someone else. I am still confused. But Tommy holds a special place in my heart. Should I give him a chance? Will you approve of him Daddy?_

_When we pulled apart, I can see the unshed tears from Tommy. And I gave him my warm smile. I caressed his face. Everything is going to be alright._

_We ate our dinner and we enjoyed our chitchat. I enjoyed talking to Oliver’s Dad, because he is a huge fan of History and he can speak french too! I am a bit intimidated of Oliver’s Mother though, because she keeps asking me about my family, my status and such…...good thing Oliver and Tommy felt my uneasiness on this conversation. So they switched the topic about Oliver’s surprise birthday party._

_The dinner went well all in all. And I want to take a shower now! I feel so dirty._

_Iris, brought my bag with my clothes in it. I thanked her too for bringing my Dalton Uniform. She said she brought it secretly, because I might change my mind. And she was right. I am so grateful for my foster sister. I asked Iris if I could extend my time here in Starling City. She became skeptical about it after what had happened, but Oliver assured them that he will take good care of me. Which is, I am so grateful for it. So Iris has no choice but to agree and she will let Joe know about it. I will also make a call before I go to sleep._

_"Bear, I need scoops okay?" was Iris last words to me before heading home. Like really Sis? I ain't journalist!_

_Tommy reassured me as well that he will take care of my family and he will bring them home back in Central._

_Is it okay Daddy if I can extend at least 2-3 days in Starling? I decided to extend, because Oliver asked me earlier if I want to familiarize myself around the area. Since I am moving here a month and a half from now._

_And you know the other reason? I want to ride his Ducati! I love speed! Cool isn’t it? You can feel the rush of Velocity through your veins. If I were to chose what kind of powers I want to have, it would be having a superspeed and helping people. And who knows I will be the Arrow’s newest sidekick! Pretty cool huh!_

_My Daddy dear, your Bear feels sleepy now. Don’t worry I did brush my teeth and took a shower. I will be sleeping at the Guest Room. Even though Oliver insisted that we share. I don’t want to invade his personal space._

_I love you Daddy dear!_

_Love,  
_ _Barry_

_P.S. I look stupid on my PJs. It's Winnie the Pooh. Seriously Iris? But I have no choice._

**May 17, 2012** **\- 11:43 pm**

 **To: Mister Magician  
** **Fr: Balladeer**

 **Balladeer** (11:44pm): Tommy, I just wanted to thank you for saving me from Hunter.:) And taking care of my Family. I hope you are home safe and sound now.  
**Mister Magician** (11:46pm): Anything for you My Barry! And I am sorry for everything. Can I call you? I am in my room now. Your Sister won’t hear me.  
**Balladeer** (11:49pm): okay sure. I am alone at the guest room so no one will hear us.

**11:55 PM**

******Incoming Call Mister Magician******

**Tommy:** Hi Barry.  
**Barry:** Hello Tommy! Are you okay? You sound sad?  
**Tommy:** No, I am okay. It’s just that.(a deep breath can be heard from the other side of the line).  
**Barry:** Tommy? Are you hurt?  
**Tommy:** It should be me who is asking you that Barry, not the other way around.(he giggled). Barry, you now know how I felt for you. Is everything going to change now? Between us?  
**Barry:** Tommy….I….I don’t know...I don’t know yet. I am so sorry.  
**Tommy:** It’s fine. I think I’ve just ruined our friendship. I deserve this.  
**Barry:** No, you didn’t. We are still friends. Tommy, you always hold a special place in my heart and you are my first official friend from Starling and I am so grateful for your kindness and humour too!  
**Tommy:** I am glad My Barry. Thank you. I think you should sleep now, you are still a growing teenager. And you have to reach my height. Don’t you like it?  
**Barry:** Fine! Hahaha! I will surpass your height and Oliver’s too.  
**Tommy** : And Barry?  
**Barry:** Yeah?  
**Tommy:** Good night and I love you. Give me a chance?  
**Barry:** I will think about it. Good night Tommy. Mister Magician.

******************Call Ended**************  
12:17 AM**

Tommy smiled at how Barry called him Mister Magician, it does makes sense because his last name is Merlyn. He smiled at it and he adored Barry even more. When Tommy dropped the call, he felt relieved and worried at the same time. He felt like he betrayed his best friend Oliver Queen and Laurel. He needs to talk to Laurel about this. He don't know how to tell Oliver yet.

**May 18, 2012 - 7:00 am**

Oliver Queen is excited for today’s activity. He called Felicity to inform the blonde that he will take the day off at QC and reschedule all his board meetings on Monday, because he will tour Barry around Starling City using his Motorcycle. A loud squeak was heard from the other side of the line.

He remembered how the teenager beamed with joy and admitting to him, on how much he loved his Ducati. He knocked softly on the guest room door, but he did not received any response. Oliver turned the doorknob slowly.

Upon entering the room a huge smile formed on his face. There it was Barry sleeping soundly, covers are scattered and he was sleeping like a starfish. And his little stomach is exposed. _Oh, he has well defined abs._ The archer was astonished on the view before him. As much as he wants to enjoy the view more. He needs to wake Barry up to start their day. But before that he stole a picture of a sleeping Barry.

When he sat on the teenagers side. He heard him mumbling something. _Is he dreaming?_

 _“Lollie, where are you? You are not visiting Harold Park anymore? Have you forgotten about me? Don’t you want to play with me anymore?”_ a single tear escaped Barry’s eyes.

Oliver was stunned when he heard the words uttered by his Angel. He felt a little guilty about it, because he was not able to keep his promise to him. But now that he is here, he will make the day fruitful for Barry.

“Lollie is here. If you just knew. I will make it up to you Bear. I promise” a sad smile formed on his lips.

It is time to wake the sleeping Angel.

“Barry, wake up. Hey. We have a big day ahead of us” he is softly shaking the teenager.

“Joe, Eddie…..5 more minutes. Love ya both” Barry turned facing Oliver’s side. He can’t help but giggle at the teenagers response.

“Sad to say Barry. I am not Joe or Eddie. It’s Oliver” when the young brunette heard Oliver, he suddenly got up. And the older man have to dodge to prevent what had happened the previous night. Or else a bruise will form on his forehead.

“Oh! I am so sorry Mr. Queen Sir! I am fully awake now!” Barry looks so adorable, hair and pajamas are disheveled and eyes still looks groggy. Oliver can’t contain his laughter, he laughed so hard and loud.

Barry just looked at him and grinned sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

“I will wait for you at the living room Barry, while our servants are still preparing breakfast. Okay? See you in a bit” Oliver left Barry on his own accord as the teenager prepare himself for today.

15 minutes later Barry emerged to the living room. Oliver eyed the teenager from head to toe. And wow, he looks so damn good. Wearing a Dark Beige Cardigan with a white lining on the lapel and a dark v-neck t-shirt inside, with accessories and bracelet. Plus a black slim jeans that emphasizes his long and lean legs. And a dark brown leather shoes. He remembered that those are the clothes he bought for him. Barry’s hair is long though, he fixed it on a half-moon bun with side braids on it.

“Hey Barry you look good. I mean it” he stood up and guided the teenager to the sofa. Barry smiled warmly and said thank you to the complement.

The grand piano caught Barry’s eyes and suddenly an idea hit him.

“Hey Oliver. While we are waiting for breakfast. Why don’t we sing together? It’s fun!” Barry stood up and grabbed the billionaire’s hand. As he guided him towards the grand piano.

“I can’t Barry. I am a terrible singer. Why don’t you just sing for me? Please?” Oliver pleaded, but Barry has none of it.

“Na-uh! I will blend with you and we sing together! What genre do you want?” as they sat on the piano. Barry set his phone on the side.

Oliver Queen has no choice, doesn’t he? He won’t make Barry disappointed in him. So he gave in “How about broadway? Phantom of the opera? Music of the night. I love that song” he suggested.

“Wow! That is so cool! I know how to play it. You are a broadway fan. We are the same Oliver! Cool!” Barry beamed with so much joy and this warmth Oliver’s heart.

Oliver, pulled out his phone to look for the lyrics. Afterwards he placed it in front of him and Barry.

“Ready Oliver?”

“Ready when you are Barry”

Both smiled warmly at each other.

Barry started to play the tune and he started singing the first stanza.

 **♪Barry** **_♪_  
** Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defenses

 **♪Oliver** **_♪_  
** Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it  
Tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
From the garish light of day.  
Turn your thoughts away  
From cold, unfeeling light,  
And listen to the music of the night.

When Barry heard Oliver sang the next stanza. He can’t help but smile. _Not a good singer huh? Who would have thought that Oliver Queen has a hidden talent. And it’s not my secret to tell._

 **♪Barry** **_♪_  
** Close your eyes  
And surrender to your darkest dreams  
Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before.  
Close your eyes,  
Let your spirit start to soar.  
And you'll live as you've never lived before.  
  
**♪Oliver** **_♪_  
** Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you  
Feel it, hear it  
Secretly possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night  
  
**♪Barry & Oliver** **_♪_  
** Let your mind  
Start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

 **♪Barry** **_♪_  
** Let your soul take you where you long to be.

As Barry hit the high note, Oliver is so impressed.

 **♪Oliver** **_♪_  
** Only then can you belong to me

He held Barry’s face and looked at him with a serene look on his face. And full of love.

 **♪Oliver** **_♪_  
** Floating, falling, sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation

 **♪Barry** **_♪_  
** Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night

 **♪Barry & Oliver** **_♪_  
** You alone can make my song take flight  
Help me make the music of the night

As Barry hits the last note of the song from the piano. He and Oliver locked their gazes on each other, solid blue meets sweet hazel-green.

Oliver unconsciously moved his left hand to Barry’s forearm holding it tightly, while his right hand caresses his beautiful face. This is the first time that Oliver Queen is savouring every inch of Barry’s facial features. He is so beautiful.

He can see that Barry is blushing at their current position. And that song they sang together is so magical. He never thought that he can sing like this.

“Oliver?”

“Barry…..I….”

Barry unconsciously closed his eyes. Which caught Oliver off guard, oh those long eyelashes, his blushing cheeks with tiny freckles on it and those kissable lips. Oliver can no longer resist the invitation anymore.

He inched himself forward and he can feel the warm breath that is emitting from the young brunette. He traced those pinkish lips with his thumb and he felt Barry’s hands on his shoulder as his form of invitation to the young CEO.

As he was about to close the gap between them….

“Good Morning Oliver! Hi Barry! Breakfast is ready!” the two of them was broken out of their own world, when they heard Thea Queen calling for them.

“Did I just interrupted something? And I heard singing earlier. And wow it’s been ages since I heard this house filled with songs” she is currently chewing on the spanish bread that was obviously stolen at the kitchen.

Barry and Oliver just stared at each other and it was Barry who breaks the ice. His voice is trembling a bit. Which didn’t escaped the younger Queen’s observation. And Oliver felt disappointed on his Sister’s sudden appearance.

“Good Morning Thea! I am so hungry right now. After all that singing. What’s for breakfast? Let’s go Oliver!” he grabbed his phone and Oliver’s hand bringing them to the dining hall.

Unbeknownst to Oliver. Barry recorded their duet.

This is going to be a very long and exciting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love talking to people! You can message me on my tumblr - darknessyuu
> 
> Or through ff.net - fabron.ereese
> 
> Tell me what you think! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Especially violent reactions? Lmao!XD
> 
> Stephen Amell can sing! I got inspired when I watched him singing Music of the night with John Barrowman.XD


	11. Author's Notes

Hello Everyone!

I hope you are doing okay.

It’s been how many months since I last updated on my Story Dear Daddy and Eternity. I deeply apologize to everyone for not updating for a very long time. You see I’ve been dealing with an illness since November of 2017, and I focused on healing.

I got pneumonia and later on after series of test I had a Lung Ailment, which was discovered this last January. I’ve been in and out of the hospital, got an infection and a Pleural Effusion in which water has been drained out of my lungs twice first was Thoracentesis and second procedure was Chest Tube Thoracostomy, the second procedure is very painful and I need to take a lot of painkillers because ¾ tube size is inserted on my side. I am taking a lot of strong medicines and steroids to normalize my breathing. And I depended on oxygen to breathe properly.

After draining 6 Liters plus of water in my Lungs, I went home with a tube attached to me but a smaller one which is called JP Drain. This halted my movements and everyday I still take a lot of painkillers.

I also got a biopsy and even went for a second opinion. At first the result made me depressed, a tumor has been found and it is cancerous thankfully it is small and only a part of lobe will be removed and I will be taking another probably sets of medicines to prevent its progression.

I should return to the hospital this month but sadly I have a big dilemma that I need to face which is bills. Upon my last two procedures, we spent almost $7,000 from my savings in which I should have used it in school abroad, but it was used for my medication. I am totally drained.

Because of my illness I had to quit my job to fully rest and recover.

To my friends here in AO3, Fanfiction and wattpadd. I am sorry but I would like to ask for help. To spread my cause, any help from everyone is greatly appreciated.

Right now, I need a total of $5,000 for my next procedure. I want my life to return back to normal. I need to be admitted by 4th week of June or 1st week of July. If you wish to extend your help here is the link below:

  
Fundraising:  [ paypal.me/lovelung   
](http://paypal.me/lovelung)

Name: Maristielle S. Ruelo

Unionbank of the Philippines: 109453567710

Bank of the Philippine Islands: 4599 1494 95

  
If you wish to talk to me, I will reply do not worry. You can contact me on my tumblr account: darknesyuu

And for the story of Dear Daddy, I have lots of plots written but I just lack the strength to do so. But do not worry I will never abandon my story, as long as I live. And for the finale of Eternity I am at 50% of it.

I will also try my best to join Olivarry Week.

I love you all! <3


End file.
